Untold Story: Swords Art Naruto
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: Sword Art Online, the virtual game that allowed players to become what they cannot. But now, thousand of players trap inside the game, with they're lives on the line and one way out, complete the 100 floors. This is the adventure of two young souls, as they brave the game, escaping reality and become the strongest players in the game... And even find loves. Pairing are optional!
1. Garden of Swords

**Axel: Hey there... this is one of my newest... story, don't worry, I still write my other story so... If you guys wanna know why I so frickin slow at my update, I lost all of my story because of my computer broken down, and so... I lost motivation to rewrite it all. Let's hope I gained it back.**

**Zero: Let's hope...**

**Axel: Anyway, enough of my pathethic excuse, this is my newest project, a Naruto and Sword Art Online, i dunno if you guys enjoy it or not, i hope you guys do, like all my other cross story, Naruto was born here in SAO universe, Oh, and Naruto and Kirito are good childhood friend, so dont get confuse when you read they already know each other. Anyway, disclaimer!**

**Zero: Axel own nothing...**

**Axel: Oh, and this will be following the anime and some original plot, and im not an expert at SAO, so if there's anything wrong tell me in the review.**

**XXX**

In 2022

Humanity has finally create a complete virtual enviroment

In a game called...

"**Sword Art Online"**

"Its time for this week MMO stream! We began with a promotion video. Was this the day of last week's launch? What with all of the people waiting in line for? Sword Art Online!"

"Man... that's one hell of a line..." A spiky blond hair boy said as he continue to watch tv in his medium size apartment living room. His blue eyes watches the tv as it keep going on and on about the game."Good thing i pre-order that game..."

"Young master, do you want some tea?" An eldery man walk in with a butler clothe as he carry a tray of tea.

"Ah... thank's Robert."

"My pleasure young master Naruto."

The blond boy, who identified as Naruto, sip his tea. "Man... its been a week and the line still that long..."

Robert chuckle. "Well, it IS the only game that have virtual reality."

"True..." Naruto's cell begin to beep as he chck it, 1 message, it said.

_Hey, you ready?_

_Kirito_

Naruto grin before replying.

_Anytime believe it._

_Naruto_

Naruto quickly rise from his coach and walk toward his room. "Well Robert, i have appointment i need to be, thanks for the tea."

"With master Kirito?"

"Yup, we're meeting up inside the game, you know, the usual drill."

Robert nod. "Have a fun game, young master."

Naruto give a thumb's up, before entering his room. His room is a medium size room with a desk and two drawer's, books of manga and games neatly placed i one of the drawer, poster of games and anime hand in the room wall. Naruto walkto his desk and pick up a helm like device and put it on, he lie down on the bed and grin.

"Link, start."

'**Head link, check'**

'**Body link, check'**

'**Hands link, check'**

'**Legs link, check'**

'**Checking complete.'**

'**Langguage: Japanese'**

'**Account: ********

'**Password: *********

**Creation Character:**

**Beta test data still available.**

**Would you like to use it?**

**Yes No**

**Please wait...**

**WELCOME TO SWORD ART ONLINE**

**Floor 1: Town of begining**

Naruto blink, his vission is all blury, he blink two more time before his vission came back to him. Naruto rise his left hand, and squeze as he grin. "Im back..." he whisper. Naruto's character has long orange spiky hair, covering some of his face, deep blue eyes, wearing an orange novice clothing with brown leather vest and black pant. "Now to find Kirito..."

"No need." A voice said behind him, he look toward it, a boy with long dark hair style, he wear a blue novice clothing and brown leather vest like Naruto with black pant. "Yo." The person extend his right hand with his palm clench.

Naruto smile widely as he punch directly to the other person clench palm. "Bro fist! Kirito! Its good to see you! How did you find me?"

The other person, now known as Kirito smile. "Bro fist, its good to see you too, to answer your question, i just accidently spawn behind you."

"Really? Awesome, anyway, let's go to the hunting field! You can take point."

"Alright." Kirito nod as he run toward the hunting field with Naruto behind him.

The twon of them run past several people who already made a party, some buying from shops, and some are flirting to get partner. A red hair character notice them runing passed him into an alley, as he realize something he quickly ran after them.

"Hey! You two there!"

Naruto and Kirito stop, both of them look behind them to see a red hair character with white clothing and brown vest panting after them.

"Us?" Kirito ask.

The red hair man finaly catch his breath. "Fwuh... Well, you two move like you two been here before, you two we're in the beta-test right?"

"Y-yeah.." Kirito answer.

"You better believe it!" Naruto said with a thumb up.

The man smile. "Today my first day, show me the basic okay?"

"U-uh..." Kirito is unsure.

"Please! Im beging you!"

Naruto shrug. "Meh, why not?"

The man smile again. "Really? Cool! My name's Klien, nice to meet you two"

"Naruto, nice to meet you too."

Kirito sigh, but he smile and introduce himself. "I'm Kirito."

**Floor 1, Town of Begining: West field**

"Ugahhh!" Klein was thrown away as he was rammed by sword art online most basic monster, Wild boar. "Ugh... right in the crotch..." Klein was holding his crotch in great pain.

"... Gimmie a break, you dont feel anything right?" Kirito said as he and Naruto watch Klein fought a wild boar.

Klein hearing that, stop holding his crotch and reaize that he didn't feel any pain. "Oh yeah... just a habbit i guess."

"Ahahahahaha! Just like us when we first start this game!" Naruto said as he laugh while holding his side.

Kirito sigh. "I told you, what importnt is your initial motion input."

"sure, i get that..." Klein look at the boar. "But he keeps moving aroud..."

Naruto stop laughing as he wipe his tear. "Well, if you do the motion right, and activate a sword skill..." Naruto took a peble and aim it at the boar, the peble start to glow red, then Naruto thrown it, and it hit the boar rightin its... behind. "The system will ensure the hit conects." The boar now look very pissed.

"Motion... motion input..." Klein mumble as he took a stance.

Naruto rub his neck. "How can i put this... just add a slight pause when the skill begin to active." Naruto took out a short sword, he evade the boar first charge, and block the second. "And let it explode!"

"Explode...? Huh.." Klein then begin to reaze it, as he took a stance and his sword startto glow.

Naruto and Kirito smile. "Here!" Naruto parry the boar and kick it toward Klein. Klein let out a battle cry as he charge toward the pig, in last second he slash the pig in half, reducing its health to zero and making it explode.

"Alright!"

"Congrats." Kirito said as he and Klein high five.

"Yeah, congrats on beating that boar... although Wild boar are weak as a slime from other game." Naruto said bluntly.

"Dude! You just ruin my moment of greatness!" Klein said. "So anyway, there are a lot of skills right? Like blacksmithing and stuff?"

Kirito nod. "Yeah, i heard there are unlimited numbers of skills,but nomagic."

"Man... creating an RPG without magic huh? Pretty bold." Klein said as he practice a few swing.

"Uh, guys, not to ruin our moment or anything, but now the other boar's are here.." They both look toward where Naruto are looking, and see 4 wild boars and one bigger looking boar in a 2-2-1 formation. "And a frenzy boar to boot."

"Uh... this look bad." Klein said as he took a stance. "What do they want anyway?"

"Frenzy Boar usualy led a pack of wild boar on a patrol or something, since the the frenzy boar aggressive... you get the point." Naruto said.

"Oh man..."

"Don't worry." Kirito took out his sword. "Just remember your training."

"Yeah and dont forget." Naruto took out another short sword. "Your friends always got your back."

The boars charge and so does the three players. "I'll take the frenzy! Naruto, Klein, do something to those wild boars!"

"I got it." Naruto go to the right side to take out the boars.

"Yosh! Lets go!" Klein charge the left side as Kirito in the middle.

Naruto evae the first chage of the first boar, and jump over the next one, he immidietly turn around and stab his short swords, resulting the second boar to stop, Naruto then proceed to stab it again killig the creature, the first boar stop to turn around, Naruto use that chance to sprint toward it and slash it two time using his swords, the boar stumble, Naruto then thurst his swords killing it.

Meanwhile, Klein having a little trouble, since he's inexperience, his having a little bit of a hard time. Klein took damage, but he manage to somehow kill the boars.

"Klein! Let's help Kirito!" Naruto yell as he sprinttoward where Kirito currently fighting the boar, Kirito is dodging a chage from the frenzy boar, "Kirito! Switch!" Naruto yell seeing a chance, charge and dive his swords to the boars back, stagering it, Kirito quickly took the chance and cleave the boar head clean, making it dissapear.

Naruto release the breath he was holding. "Man... we are so rule... believe it."

Klein laugh while panting. "I know right?"

Kirito laugh. "Well, im just happy we manage to survive our first ecounter with a frenzy boar..."

"The first time we got ur ass kicked." Narutosaidremembering the memory.

Kirito nod. "Anyway, lets unt a little more."

**Time Skip**

"I still can't believe it, no matter how many time i see it..." Klein said as he watch the beautiful view of Sword Art Online world. "That we're in a game... whoever made itis a genius."

Right now, our heroes are sitting and resting at the edge of a cliff in west field while watching the beautiful view of the SAO world, Naruto sitting at the edge, beside him are Klein, a little far away from the edge, and Kirito whose the only one standing up.

"Its really beautiful, im glad i was born in this time." Klein continue.

Kirito shook his head. "You made a big deal out of everything."

"Its my first time full diving you know!"

Naruto rise an eyebrow. "So, this is your first time playing a game with NerveGear?"

"I rush out and bought the hardware to play SAO, i was lucky to get one of the ten thousand you two are tentime more lucky, getting into the beta test, only a thouand people manage to do it." Klein said.

Naruto and Kirito look at each other before shruging. "I guess so." Kirito said.

"How far did you two get in the beta?"

"Well, for a couple of months only to level 8." Kirito answer.

"And that's hard as hell, believe it." Naruto said, remembering the time they we're beta testing.

Kirito nod, then he smile. "But now, it'll only take a month."

Naruto laugh. "You got that right! Bro fist!"

"Bro fist."

"Huh... you two are really into this." Klein said as he watch the two interact.

"To be honest." Kirito unsheath his sword. "During the beta test, SAO was the only thing i can think of day and night, in this world, a single blade can take you anywhere you want to go." He stop. "Its a virtual world, buti still feel more alive than in the real world."

Naruto look's away grimly.

"Anyway." Kirito said cutting the silent. "Want to hunt somemore?"

"Hell yeah!" Klein said, but then he hold his stomach. "But im starving... so im loging out."

"Eating food here only made you think your full." Naruto said. "The damn thing is, there's no ramen."

"Ah... well, don't worry! I already order a hot pizza for 5;30!" Klein said.

Kirito sweatdrop. "Wow, you're prepared"

"Of course! After eating im getting back here." Klein said as he stand up. "Hey guys, after this im gonna meet on some people i know from other games, want to friend them too?"

Kirito looks away, Naruto just rub his head while sighing, Klein, sensing the akwardness said. "Of course, you dont have to if you dont want it, its okay,i'll introduce you two on a later time."

"U-uh... yeah, sorry." Kirito said.

"Hey, you know, i've been wondering, if my cooking skill high enough, will i be able to make ramen?" Naruto wonder.

Kirito sweatdrop. "You've been wondering about it since beta test."

Klein laugh. "Hehehe... man.. you two sure make an odd group."

"Hey!" Naruto seem offended.

Kirito sigh. "So we've been told."

Klein shook his head in amusement. "Anyway, i owe the two of you, i'll repay it someday, in mental." Klein pat the other two player shoulder. "Anyway, thanks for everything." He extend his hand, Kirito accept it and shook his hand, then Naruto.

"If you have any question, just ask Kirito or me, believe it."

"Yeah, just tell me or Naruto."

Klein nod. "Yeah! I'll do that!" He mock salute the two, and open his menu, searching for his log out option. "Huh?"

Kirito, knowing something wrong, ask. "What's wrong?"

"There's no button to log out."

Now that gained the two attention. "What? Look closer."

"Its not there."

Naruto open his menu. "Its right... Huh? There isn't any...?"

"See? Not there."

Kirito open his menu, and check too, sure enough, there isn't any log out option. "No... there isn't.."

"Well, its just came out of Beta right? The game are bound to have some bug, im sure the server people are freaking out."

"In a second you will be too." Kirito said. "Its 5:25." He point out.

Klein give his most horror looking face. "No! My teriyaki mayo pizza and ginger ale!"

"AAAhhhggkk! Today Robert making ramen as dinner too! Nooooo!" Naruto too showing a horrific face while screaming to the world.

Kirito sigh, being the only sane one. "Just call the game master."

Naruto and Klein stop screaming. "Oh yeah..." Narto said,now remembering.

"I tried, but i got nothing! Is there any other way to log out?" Klein said and ask.

Kirito begin thinking. "I don't think so, if players want to logged themself out, they have to go through the menu."

"That's nuts!" Klein said not believing. "There's gotta be someway!"

"Return!" Klein do a pose. Nothing happen.

"Log out!" Another pose, and still nothing happen.

"Escape!" Still nothing.

"It wont work." Naruto said with a almost panic face. "There's no secondary exit in the manual either."

"You got to be kidding me... Oh i know! I just rip out the NervGear on my head!"

"That wont work." Kirito interupt Klein futile action. "We cant move our real body, the NervGear intercept everything we told our body to do here." Kirito point at his head.

"Y-you can't be serius..."

"We can either wait for someone to fix the bug, or for someone to remove the NervGear from us." Naruto said.

"But i live alone." Klein said. "What about you two?"

"I have a... uncle back home." Naruto said.

Kiritowas silent for a minutes. "I have a mother and a sister."

Kirito immediately interupted by Klein as he dash toward Kirito. "H-how old is your sister?"

Kirito was getting really freak out. "S-she's on a sport team...she hates game and she has nothing to do with people like us!"

"That's not-" Klein was interupted as Naruto grab his shoulder and throw him away. Kirito cough to regain his composure. "More importantly, don't you think its weird?"

"Weird? Yeah, its a bug." Klein answer.

"No, it isn't a bug is it Kirito?" Naruto ask.

Kiritonod. "Yeah... if we can't log out, don't you think that will pose a serious problem for the game future?"

"Yeah, i guess your right."

"If they wanted to, they can just shut down the server and log everyone out." Kirito continue.

"And there isn't even an annoucement..." Naruto said, thinking.

***Gong* *Gong***

The sound of the town large bell was heard, as a blue light surround them.

**Town Of Begining**

When the light was clear, they see they are at the town center, and every player too started to appear one after another.

"What in the-" Naruto question was cut off as someone pointed something in the sky.

"Up there!"

A red warning sign was seen, but then the sign spread to the entire sky. A blood like ooze start to fall down and form something, when its done a humanoid hoded figure appear wearing a crimson robe, with his face not seen.

"A game master?"

"Why doesnt he have face?"

"Is this an event?"

"**Welcome players to Sword Art Online, my world," **the hooded figure spoke in a deep and booming voice.

"My world?" Kirito ask whisper.

"**I am Kayaba Akihiko, as of this moment the only person who can control this world," **the hooded figure greeted.

The players eyes went wide, now knowing who he is.

"Is that really him?"

"He must've spent a lot of time for this."

"**I know many of you are wondering about the logout button went missing. I wish to tell you that this is not a defect in the game, but all part of Sword Art Online," **Akihiko said making many eyes widen.

"What!? Is he insane?" Naruto said, griting his teeth.

"**You cannot logout SAO yourselves, and no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear," **Akihiko said before continuing, **"if one were to attempt to remove your Nerve Gear during gamplay…the Gear would sent off microwave waves that would destroy your brain and thus, ending your life."**

Many players gasped as some took a step back, but Akihiko wasn't finished.

"What's he talking about? He must be insane, right guys?" Klein ask.

"He's right." Kirito answer. "The transmitter work like a microwave."

"If the safety turn off, then it could fry the brain." Naruto continue. "And the gear had an internal battery, so power cutting is out of the question."

"But that is crazy! What's going on here?!"

"**Unfortunately, some players family and friends has ignore this warnig, ****213 people had already suffered that fate regrettably and gone forever," **Akihiko said bringing up a screen with various pictures of players... was a players. There was news coverage all around and various videos of families and friends breaking down crying.

"Its... that many?" Naruto ask shocked.

"213..." Kirito whisper.

"Damn it! I dont beieve it!" Klein said.

"**The entire world news has already reporting this, including the deaths, thus you can assume the danger of NerveGear being remove is minimal. So relax and focus on beating" **Akihiko said calmly.** "But, i want you to remember thsi clearly, there's no method to revive someone in this game, if your HP reach zero, your avatar will forever lost and the NerveGear will destroy your brain."**

The players can only stare in shock of what Akihiko just calmly said.

"**There's only one mean to escape, and that is to complete the game. Currently you are in the lowest floor of Aincard, floor 1, if you make your way through the dungeon, and beat the dungeon boss you may advance to the next level until you reach floor 100 where the last boss is waiting, defeat it, and you will clear the game." **Akihiko said.

"Clear?"

"What is he talking about!?"

"No! Your lying!"

"Beat 100 floors? That's imposible, the beta tester doesn't even made it that far yet!" Klein yell.

Kirito and Naruto only glare at Akihiko.

"**And finally, i've added a present to your inventory, please see it yourself."**

Kirito and Naruto exchange looks, and open they're inventory.

'**Inventory:'**

**-Mirror.**

"Mirror?" Kirito ask as he and Naruto took out the mirror.

"Uagh!?" Klein scream suddenly as he surounded by a blue light, so does the other players, including Kirito and Naruto.

When the light fade, evryone character changes. "Kirito, Naruto, you guys okay?" Kirito and Naruto look toward the sound, and see a man with short red hair.

"Who are you?" Kirito ask.

" Who are you two?" The man ask, Kirito and Naruto look at the mirror, and see they're face, real face. Kirito has a short black hair and black eyes, he was quite the pretty with his thin and small body, he could past as a girl! He's shorter than Naruto.

"What in ramen!? Im me!" Naruto yell. "Kirito! Your you! And that mean..." Naruto look at the red hair man. "Klein!"

"Naruto! Kirito!" Klein exclaimed. "How...?"

"Probably the NerveGear, it cover your entire face with high density signal or something, so it can see what your face looks like." Naruto said.

All the players too, change into their original form, all the men that lies behind they're character was found out, and some girl even turn into guys.

"But... our height and bodyweight?" Kirito ask.

"Well, when we first use it, it had us calibrate it right? You have to toch your body all over." Klein answer.

"That's right... i dunno it will be this advance though..." Naruto said.

"But why?"

"Im sure he'll tell us." Kirito answer, pointing to Akihiko.

"**Im sure you are wondering, 'Why?' Why would Kayaba Akihiko, the founder of SAO and NerveGear do all this? My goal has already been achieved, my goal in creating SAO... its to create it and intervene it, and now its complete... The tutorial for SAO launching is complete... good luck players..." **Akihiko transform into a red mist and get back to the sky, makig the red warning sign, dissapear.

All the players look where Akihiko was before, all of them lost for words, that is, until some one drop the mirrors and scream.

"Nooo!"

"Screw you!"

"Let me out! Let me out!"

"Hep us! Someone?"

"I havea meeting after this!"

"Help us! Help us!"

Kirito and Naruto look at each other and nod. "Klein, come with us."

"Huh!? W-wait!"

Naruto and Kirito drag Klein to a desserted street.

"Listen to me Klein, we're heading to the next village right now. Come with us."

"Huh?"

"If what he saidis true." Naruto said. " The only way to survive is to make yourself as strong as possible... In other words, the money and EXP we can learn are limited. The field around here will soon be hunted clean, and that's not a good thing."

"In toher words." Kirito continue. "To do this efficiently, we need to head to the next village i remember the route and dangerous area's, so even at our current level, we can reach there safely."

"But... but you know..." Klein sigh. "I spent a night in line to buy this game with my friends from other games, they're out there, in the plaza, i can't leave them."

Kirito and Naruto stay silent, knowing that the more players they bring, will increase the danger.

"Sorry, i can hardly ask for anything else can i?" Klein said. "So dont worry about it, go to the next village, i used to run a guild in my other game you know." He give a thumb up. "I can use what you two taught me by!"

Naruto and Kirito look at each other. "Allright, then, let's say good bye here, send us a message if anything happen alright? Us both still in your friend list you know." Naruto said.

"Okay."

"Well, bye then Klein." Kirito said, as he and Naruto prepare to walk away.

"Kirito! Naruto!" The two boys stop. "Uh... you know Kirito, your pretty cute, my type, and Naruto, your looks right now sit you better."

Naruto and Kirito smile. "That unkempth face of your suit you ten time better."

Naruto laugh. "Hahahahaha, believe it!" Then heand Kirito turn around and run, as he take one last look back, Klein already gone. "I don't like saying good bye's..."

"Me too."

The two of them run and keep running passing the desserted street and into the field.

"We... we're going to survive!" Kirito cry out.

"Hell yeah we are! Believe it!" Naruto cry out as he and Kirito keep running to they're destination, a wolf appear in front of them and ready to attack, but both of them we're ready and unsheath they're sword, and cut the wolf in half.

""**WE WILL SURVIVE!""**

To be continue.

Axel: Nice... anyway, if there's any mistake in either gramar or something else please send it in the review... and english are not my original language so... Anyway! Hope you enjoy it! And pairing vote! Vote it from review or PM! More review faster update... i hope, i really happy when people review my story... even for one line.


	2. Contract and Tears

**Axel: Hello there friends! I'm back with more chapter!The first chapter went well i guess, and it seem a few reviewers already give a poll of NarutoXAsuna, NarutoXSachi and NarutoXOC! My my... As the summary describe, the pairing are optional, i already decided, but IF you can convince me, i migh change it. **

**Zero: What about Kirito?**

**Axel: Don't worry, Him too. But, to satisfy the reader, i might create a fluff moment of each important girls with the two boys. Now, about OC, i probably will create few side OC for story sake's, and MAYBE a female Semi-main OC, i will mostly ship characters from another anime/manga, so don't be surprise if you see familiar character. If you don't like it, you may review and tell me why, so i may change it. Anyway thanks to:**

** ' .king****,****Silvdra-zero****, ****superecho****, ****zero02****, ****Waffle192****, ****Guest A****, ****ELS-Ramay****, ****InfinityAtmo****, ****PowellT07****, ****hanipman****, ****teiki****, ****Mzr90****, ****Silber D. Wolf****, ****Hakkyou4****, ****BeefNRice**, **DragonBlade00****, ****VarsityKen****, ****Nakao Nakashima****.**

**Thank you all for reviewing! I am not worthy! Also, it seem the word 'Bro fist' are not too popular, so, i will ****minimalist**** it for story sake, they will say it, but rarely. Anyway, on to the story!**

**Zero: Axel own nothing.**

**Axel: By the way, this chapter is original, and there are side oc's, this is a 'filler chapter' of how Naruto and Kirito can become what they are at the volume 2 in the anime, so no Asuna in this chapter... sorry.**

**XXX**

"Hyah!" A gray wolf was cut into two as it disappear. "There we go..." Naruto mumble as he crouch to take a fang the wolf left. "That's three..."

'_Ping' _ A ping like sound got his attention.

'_You have a new message'_

Naruto open the mail.

_Naruto, i'm done here, what about you?_

_Kirito_

Naruto open his reply menu as he type his answer.

_Done, let's meet up at the village._

_Naruto_

Naruto nod, as he run toward the village area.

**Floor 1: Kokoto Village**

Its been a couple of days since the event where Akihiko announcement, the chaos has subside... a little, right now, Kirito and Naruto are powering up by doing quest's and buying better equipment in the village, where at the moment, only has few players, which are a good thing, the village are small, few building's, one inn, one blacksmith, one item shop, and a quest shop. But... there's a slight problem...

"Here you go, three wild wolf fang for your sick mother."

"Ah! Thanks Mr! Uhm... its not much, but here's your payment." A little girl with red dress said, as she handed Naruto a small bag of coins.

Naruto stare at the bag, and then he smile and pat the girl head. "Nah, its okay Clare, you keep it."

The little girl, Claire, look surprise. "B-but my mother say-"

Naruto silent her by patting her head again. "Its okay, you can use the coins for your mother, beside, your smile is enough reward. So, please smile?" Naruto ask as he smile.

The girl look even more surprise, she look down, before looking at Naruto with her bigest smile. "Thank's mr!" The girl said as she run toward her home, smile still on her face.

"At it again huh? Its the third time you didn't accept payment." Kirito said from behind Naruto as he walk closer toward the blond.

"Oh... hey Kirito."

"You know, we can't buy good equipment's if we keep saying no to the quest reward. I mean, why would the game create a no option to a quest reward?"

Naruto chuckle. "Yeah... you maybe right... But, every good deeds we do shall be return ten fold, im sure of it!" Naruto said determined.

Kirito sigh at his friend sense of justice. _"I guess that's what made him Naruto." _

"Anyway, you got the reward for your quest?" Naruto ask.

Kirito answer. "Yeah, maybe next time i should do the gathering quest, and you the exterminate quest."

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, i prefer it this way, beside your tracking skill suck."

Kirito eyes twitch at the blond bluntness, even though its true, Kirito tracking skill still low, he focus on his fighting skill's, while Naruto prefer a non-combat skill, like tracking and cooking, though he increase his combat skill too.

"And your cooking's suck." Naruto continue.

"Why you-"

"Hey boys!" The two look toward the source, and see Ken, a giant muscle man, the town blacksmith, running toward them.

"Oh... Hey muscle man!" Naruto greet the man with his nick name.

"Hello Ken." Kirito greet in a more... respectful manner.

Ken stop near them. "Hey you two," He look at Naruto. "I saw what you did with Claire... the brave girl gather that coins by selling flowers and herbs you know? I-no, we all apreciate it, it's quite rare to see adventurer like you, so, why don't you and your friend come to my shop? I can give you a discount."

"What? Really muscle man? You'll do that?"

"Heck yeah! And stop calling me that!"

Kirito only watch the interaction agape, because of Naruto decide not to accept a reward from a little girl? Kirito shook his head with a smile. _"I guess what Naruto said are true."_

"Kirito come on!" Naruto yell, calling his friend, as he and Ken already made their way to the black smith.

"alright, im coming." Kirito said as he jog there, at least they'll get a discount.

**Kokoto Village blacksmith.**

"Come on! Pick what you boys like!" Ken said as the two boys quickly browse his wares.

Kirito went to the one hand long sword sectsion, While Naruto went to the short sword.

"Hey, muscle man, how much is this?" Naruto ask as he picks up two short swords, the swords has brownish hilt, the swords doesn't have guard, and a brown scabbard.

Ken sigh, knowing he can't change Naruto's mind about his nickname. "Well... for you, I'll charge 15 coins each." He answer.

"Really!? Its cheap! I'll take a pair!"

"How much is this Ken?" Kirito ask as he inspect a long sword, the sword has silver guard and hilt, the hilt was covered by blue bandage, the scabbard side was colored blue while the middle black.

"For you... 40 coins."

"I'll take it, thank you." Kirito said as he handed the money for the weapon.

Ken rise an eyebrow. "You don't want a shield?"

Kirito shook his head. "No, this will do."

"Okay then, oh yeah, hold on boys." Ken go to the back of his store, and later emerge carrying two iron breast-plate. "I see you both still wears that leather's armor, why don't you two buy this? usually, I'll charge 250 coins for each, but... if you boys buy a pair, i'm wiling to sell it at 160 coins for each."

Naruto and Kirito look at each other, and smile. ""We'll take it.""

"Thank you for your business boys!"

**Kokoto Village Inn**

"So Kirito, how many money you still have?"

"42 coins, you?"

"20 coins."

"I see..."

Currently, our two heroes are sitting at the almost empty inn, discussing they're current status.

Kirito sigh."The quest's at this village are running out, and more players come everyday... We should move soon."

Naruto also sigh, as he nod in understanding.

"Hey you two." The two boys look toward the source, and see the inn mistress, an older woman in her 30, holding two tray's of foods. "How do you do?"

"Oh... Amanra, Hello." Naruto greet.

"Hello miss Amanra." Kirito also greet. "We're fine, i guess."

"Ahaha, that's good to hear, anyway, i heard about what you did mr. Blond." Amanra said, as she put the tray to they're table. "Here, it's on the house." With that she walk away.

Naruto looks at the food, then to the retreating mistress, to the food, then without wasting a second, he start to eat it.

Kirito rise an eyebrow, quite impress by today chain of event's by one single action.

After the two are done, the inn door burst open, and a little girl with red dress run in and heade toward Naruto. "Big bro!"

Naruto, who was drinking his drink, spill everything in his mouth as a red ball of energy crash into his stomach. "C-claire!?"

Claire look at Naruto with her big crimson eyes. "Big bro! I wanna tell you my days!"

"Wh-wha... okay okay... slowdown..." Naruto said trying to calm down the hyper girl.

Kirito watch the scene with amusement. "She's quite clingy into him huh?" Amanra ask, as she stand beside Kirito.

"Yeah... even though all Naruto did was not accepting the his reward."

Amanra nod. "That girl... she's quite lonely you know? She doesn't have friends, she's too busy taking care of her mother, and earning coins..."

Kirito look at Claire with sad eyes. "I see..."

"Then-then, i met this cute bunny on my way from Moon Edge Hill! That's my favorite place! I like going there at night to see it."

Naruto smile and ruffle the little girl hair. "Is that so? Then let's go there sometime."

Claire nod. "Yeah!" The village bell was heard, signaling the coming of night. "Ah... i have to go! My mom waiting for me! See ya big bro! Sis Amanra! Big bro friend!" With that, the girl run outside, heading home.

"She sure fancy you huh?" Kirito teas as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, yeah... Anyway, im going to bed okay?"

Kirito rise an eyebrow. "This early?"

Naruto nod. "I feel tired for some reason. See ya." Naruto give a mock salute and walk up stair.

"Well, i better get back to work." Amanra said as she walk away.

Kirito, left alone, sigh, and walk toward his and Naruto room also, trying to think of a strategy.

**Time Skip**

**Night time**

Naruto are fast asleep in his bed, while Kirito are still looking at the first floor map, trying to think of they're next course of action. That is, until Naruto stood up quickly.

"What the!?"Kirito look surprise as Naruto who fast asleep, suddenly waking up. "What's wrong?"

Naruto face was full with sleepyness and anger, as he open his mail box. "Whoever sent me this mail will be-Huh?" Naruto read the e-mail, as a look of horror replace the previous one.

Kirito look worried. "What's wrong?"

"Claire..." Naruto quickly hop off the bed and out of the room toward downstairs.

"What!? Naruto wait!" Kirito quickly chase after him.

**Meanwhile...**

**Moon Edge Hill**

"La la la la la~La la la la" Claire sing as she watch the full moon in the dark sky, that is, until a rustle was heard behind her. "!? W-whose there!?" She ask cautionly for anything dangerous to came out, only to see a rabbit came out running. "O-oh... its just a rabbit..." She turn around to stare back at the moon, only to see a giant crimson wolf and a giant bee like monster in front of her.

"KYAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

**With Naruto and Kirito**

Naruto and Kirito are running full speed toward the Moon Edge Hill. "Why are we going to the hill? Hey answer me!" Kirito ask.

Naruto grit his teeth. "I got a message... a time limit event..."

"What!?"

"It said... Help and free Clare before its too late... We don't have much time!"

"And Claire will be at the hill?"

Naruto nod. "Yes."

The two kept running, until Naruto came to a stop, they're eyes are wide at the sight they see. "D-diawolf... and Poisen stinger?" Naruto ask quitely, as he look at the monster before them.

"What are those monsters doing here? They're not suppose to be here!" Kirito said.

Naruto felt sweat on his neck, but he then notice someting. "Claire!" Naruto call.

Claire was there, she was unconscious with cut marks on her, the monster surround her.

"We need to past the monsters to reach her..." Kirito said.

"Aright... I'll head toward Claire..." Naruto said as he unsheath his swords. "Let's go." With that, he charge with Kirito, Not noticing a pair of eyes watching.

"I'll take out the Stinger!" Kirito saidas he dash toward the Stinger, and slash it.

Meanwhile, Naruto head toward the wolf,as the monster dash forward and try to bite Naruto, Naruto jump over the wolf and head toward Claire. "Claire!" Naruto said as he came to a stop next to her, he check her pulse. "She's still alive... Thank goodness"

Claire eyes open a little. "B-big... bro..."

"Don't worry Clare... We'll protect you..." Naruto look behind him, toward the crimson giant wolf. Naruto glare at the monster, as he and the monster charge forward, the Diawolf try to bite Naruto again, Naruto this time, evade from the side, and stab the monster in the back, gaining a critical hit. The monster howl in pain, as it stop, and imidietly turn around to claw Naruto, Naruto grunt in surprise at the monster speed as he block the attack with his swords. _"Even though i block it, my life still decrease this much..." _Naruto think as he look at his HP bar.

Meanwhile, Kirito are having his own dilema, fighting against a flying large bee, Poison Stinger, are a pain. The stinger dive to pierce Kirito, Kirito evade, but as Kirito counter attack it, the stinger flew again. _"Damn it... i need to take out that wing..." _Kirito thought as he look at Naruto, who is struggling against the wolf monster. _"And i need to hurry, god know how long Naruto can hold out." _Kirito look toward the giant bee just in time to evade it, as it dive again to pierce Kirito, he evade just in time, jump and cut the monster right wing, making it unstable, Kirito silently do a victory dance in his mind as his attack manage to cut its wing. Kirito use the chance to slash the monster, he slash, slash and slash it, until the monster finally dissapear. _"Aright! The monster is weaker than the original though... Nevermind that! I need to help Naruto!" _Kirito quickly headtoward Naruto, who just got thrown by the wolf.

Naruto grunt as he block the monster attack,as it ram its head to Naruto, Naruto in effect got thrown into a tree, decreasing his life bar, Naruto look at his now orange HP bar, he get a potion out of his pack and drink it. "Thats my last one..." Naruto whisper as his life goes back to full.

"Naruto!" Naruto look toward the sound, to see Kirito running toward the wolf as he slash te unexpected wolf. "You okay?"

"Run out of med..."

"I see... Let's take care of this."

Naruto and Kirirto charge toward the wolf, the wolf slam his paw to Kirito, making him flew toward the ground, Naruto took this chance to stab the monster again in the back, gaining a critical hit. The minster grunt in pain, and slam its paw to Naruto, making him flew again. Naruto grunt in pain. _"Damn it... i can't die here..."_

"_**Human..."**_

As the words was heard, the time in the world are stop. "Huh?"

"_**Do you... want power?"**_

Naruto blink and look around, he can't move his body except his head parts. "Who-" Naruto then spotted a small orange fox, who has nine tail behind it. "What an odd fox..." Naruto said out loud, gaining a tick mark from the fox.

"_**You! How disrespectful! At least keep that comment to yourself! You blond brat!"**_

Now, its Naruto's time to get a tick mark. "Who are you calling a brat? You odd midget looking fox!"

"_**Why you little..." **_The fox hold his anger, as he inhale and exhale to keep his calm. _**"Listen to me you brat, i am the mighty Kyuubi No Kitsune! The deity of mischief and luck in this world."**_

"What!?" Naruto said surprise. "A midget fox like you?"

The fox, now identify as Kyuubi, grits his teeth. _**"Stop calling me midget you stupid monkey! Just listen to me! I have watch you since you enter the village..."**_

"W-what!? An odd stalker midget looking fox!"

_**:"Ugh... You hairless monkey... If i don't want to make a contract with you, i would kill you right now!"**_

"Why you- Wait! You want to make a contract with me?"

The fox nod. _**"Yes... i have been searching for a person that have enough will to handle my power... Do you want it? My power?"**_

Naruto stay silent for a second. "Do i have to kill someone?"

"_**Oh no, I'm not a big fan of killing, im not that cruel, i just need you to be my representative, my... champion you might say, all you need to do, is just to fight other representative from other deity when the time comes."**_

"That's the same as killing!"

"_**It's not, trust me, nobody will die."**_

"... Alright fur ball... i'll take you up on that, beside, i need strenght to protect my friends!"

Kyuubi smirk. _**"Without strength, you can't protect anyone, let alone yourself. Let us make the contract!"**_

Naruto body was cover in light, as great pain start to fill his body. "Gaaahhhh!"

"_**Hold it steady brat, if you surrender, you will be consume by it and die."**_

"Easy for... you... to say... Guh!?" Naruto said between grunts. "AAAGGHHHH!"

Then the light covering Naruto disappear, leaving Naruto with a... whisker. "I feel kinda funny... And less painful"

"_**Congratulation brat, you survive, by the way, i forgot to mention you'll have a whisker of a fox to symbolize me."**_

"whisker!? Why didn't you say so before you midget furball!"

"_**I forgot okay? Look, remember this one important thing... My power are affected by your emotion, rage, sadness, grieve, and happiness. Until the time come, we will meet again."**_ Kyuubi jump to the tree, dissapearing in the darkness.

"Wait! Damn it!" Naruto tried to move, but he still can't, as Kyuubi figure dissapear.

suddenly, as Kyuubi's gone, the time start again as everything back to normal, Naruto quickly stood up with a blue aura around him to prepare to fight against the monster. "Let's see what that midget fox gave me..." Before Naruto could open his menu to check, The wolf attack as it charge toward him, Naruto out of reflex jump to the side, but to Naruto surprise he was faster and jump longer than usual as he trip on a rock and roll on the earth. "What the... Sweet..." Naruto said grining.

"Naruto! Heads up!" Kirito said as he slash the monster and got slam again. "Guh!?"

"Alright!" Naruto dash toward the monster and jump... high. "Hyaaaahhhh!" Naruto thrust his sword toward the monster from above, Kirito can only watch on amazement as Naruto desceant into his enemy, hitting it, also sending a heavy damage.

The wolf roar in pain, finally disappearing. Naruto and Kirito went silent for a moment.

""Yeah!"" The two of them roar in victory, until Naruto remember Claire condition. "Claire!" Naruto and Kirito immediately went to Claire, who is still lying on the ground. "Claire! Are you okay?"

"Big bro... you and your friend save me... Thank you.. *Cough* *cough*"

"Don't talk, i'll get you home, i promise."

"Naruto wait."

"What is it?" Naruto snap and look toward Kirito.

"She's... poison... probably from the Poison Stinger."

Naruto went wide eyes. "Wha-!? Damn it! Don't worry, i brought antidote herb!" Narutosaid as he open his inventory.

Kirito only went silent with a sad face as he watch Naruto feed the herb to Claire.

"Do you feel better?"

"Thank you big bro... you know... i never had a brother... meeting you is the best thing happen..."

"Come on, don't talk... le-let the herb digest." Naruto said as tear threatened to fall.

"Big bro... it's so dark... i-im scared..."

"Don't worry... i-im here..."

"Big bro... so... warm..." Claire close her eyes with a smile on her face, as she draw her last breath.

Kirito face turn into a grim one, as Naruto look at the lifeless body of Claire. "Claire...? Claire... CLAIREEEEE!" Naruto scream into the night.

**XXX**

Naruto and Kirito stare at the simple grave for Claire that they had made. "Naruto..." Kirito call softly. "You know you can cry."

Naruto nod, and without hesitation, he cry. "HUAAGGHHH!" Naruto scream to the world with tears on his cheek.

Few minutes has passed. Naruto wipe his tears clean with his sleeve. "Kirito... how did she died? I gave her antdote..."

Kirito sigh. "Unlike antidote potion, antidote herb take time to work, and Claire life already red at that time..."

"I see.." Naruto and Kirito went silent for a moment. Before Naruto scream once again into the world. "I guess no use in moping around... Claire would be sad if she know i become depress because of her..." Naruto look at the night sky. "You'll just see Claire... i'll become strong... So that i can protect other!"

Kirito look surprise for a moment, before smiling. _"He never change..."_

_*PING*_

Naruto just receive a new message, he then open the menu and look at it.

_*Quest Complete*_

_You have successfully free Claire soul_

_Reward:_

_Hero Soul skill_

_Coat of Twilight  
_

_Description: Help and free Claire soul from monsters at her usual place, time limit, 2 hours._

Naruto look surprise. "What? I thought i failed... Wait... free her soul? You mean she..." Naruto smile. "So she's in a better place..."

"What's wrong?" Kirito ask.

"Oh... well, looks like that event i got was a sucess, the objective was to free her soul..."

Kirito went silent for a moment thinking, before he nod in understanding. "I see... The reward?"

"One item and one skill..."

"I seem well lets go back to village to rest and discuss what we do next... and beside, you have to tell Claire mother no?"

Naruto nod. "Yeah..."

But then Kirito notice something. "Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"Since when do you have whisker?"

"... Do you believe an odd stalker midget looking time stoper fox gave it to me?"

"..."

**To be Continue**

**Axel: Yeah! Done! In the next chapter the two of them will met Asuna! Muahahahahaha! This is a filler chapter of how Naruto got a whisker. If you have any question or simply trying to change my mind, review! I'll accept anykind! The more i got the fastest i update! By the way, im looking for a beta, any ****volunteer****?**

**Naruto Skill list:**

**Slash**

**Thurst**

**Back Stab (High crit)**

**Tracking**

**Cooking**

**Kyuubi Power (Depend on players emotion)**

**Hero Soul *Passive* (Increase players luck and discount chance by 15%)**

**Scan**

**Kirito Skill list:**

**Slash**

**Dual slash**

**Thurst**

**Scan**

**Battle regen *Passive***

**Axel: Alright, now Kirito skill are fewer from Naruto because Naruto just got 2 new skills and Kirito focus mainly on battle skill. Anyway, thank you for reading! Review!**


	3. The Rise of Two Beaters!

**Axel: Hey everyone! Here's your next update! Also, the pairing poll are getting intense! Because finally someone said the name, 'Silica'! Yeah! As you can see, she's one of my favorite character, even though her role are small, anyway, many people seem to suggest a NarutoXSachi and KiritoXAsuna, it's not a problem to me, but... i could also do a 'Harem' if you guys want it... Right now, i'll go with my 'every girls go a chance at the heroes moment' scenario, until im VERY sure of which girls will end up with our heroes... Or i can do a harem... Anyway, my biggest thanks to:**

**Anon****, ****Guest A****, ****ken lim****, ****Guest****, ****InfinityAtmo****, ****Andore-kun****, ****hero of aincrad****, ****Guest****, ****truefortune****, ****zeke****, ****Silvdra-zero****, ****teiki****, ****DragonBlade00****, ****Nakao Nakashima**, ** ' .king****.**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Now, someone ask for the 'Twilight robe' description, now, it seem I miss named it robe, instead of coat.. I'm really sorry about that, my bad. it look almost like Kirito Mid-night coat, but the color are darkish orange, with crimson lining on the arms and lower back, all in all, it's a brighter version of Kirito's soon to be coat, both items had different effect, so not to worry. And i hope you all forgive my mistake.**

**Also, I'm gonna give special thank to 'hero of aincard' for the Hero skill's idea, im gonna put some of them to use, so thanks again!**

**Oh yeah, someone ask about Claire, yes, she's an NPC, also the reason the NPC so advance are because its SAO, and advance rpg game, in the anime the NPC doesn't get much spot light, so i gave them some! Beside, its more interesting like this right?**

**Anyway, enough of my ranting! Story time!**

**Zero: Axel own nothing.**

** XXX**

Its been one month since the game began, during that time, two thousand people have died. But, no one has yet been able to clear the first floor. Even we, a beta tester, haven't found the first floor boss room. And today, we're finally holding a meeting on how to defeat the first floor boss.

**Floor 1: Meeting place.**

"Okay, let's get started people!" A man yell out in a stage like place. The meeting place are like a theater place, with row of seats circling a stage like place in the middle.

Kirito and Naruto sit down, the two of them still wearing their usual clothes with an iron breast-plate.

"Thank you for coming today." A blue hair person said gratefully, he wear a blue clothe with white lining and a brown iron armor. "My name is Diabel, i like to consider my 'job' as knight."

Everyone who attend all laugh.

"There's no job system in this game!"

"Then is this meeting a joke too?"

"You should take this seriously!"

Diabel try to calm the crowd down, but its no use, he sigh and change his expression into a serious one. "Today." He began, finally silencing everyone. "Our party found the boss room at the top of the tower." Now that gained they're attention. "We need to defeat the boss to reach the second floor, and tell everyone in the town of beginning, that it is possible to beat this game! Everyone present here share this duty! Don't you all agree?"

Everyone start to nod at each other, and one by one they all begin to clap they're hands. Naruto and Kirito smile as they look on.

"Alright, then let us begin our planing. First, divide into a party of six, an ordinary party stand no chance against a boss, we need to form a raid groups using multiple parties."

Kirito sigh in relieve, gad that he at least with a friend in this meeting, seeing as he doesn't really had many friends.

"Hey Kirito." Naruto call. "that's person alone." He said as he point toward a red hooded character left of Kirito. "Let's ask that person to join us."

Kirito nod, knowing the pain of being left out. The two of them stood up, and walk toward the person and sit down near the person.

"Hey, you get left out?" Kirito ask.

"I wasn't left out." The person said with a melodious female voice. "I just stay out of it because everyone seemed to know each other already."

"A solo player?" Kirito ask. "Then, wanna form a party with us?" The hooded girl look at the two boys.

"That Dia guy said we can't beat the boss on out own." Naruto said. "So, at least just for this fight?"

The person seems to think about it, before nodding. Naruto smile brightly at that, before he nod to Kirito, who nod back before opening his menu to send the invite.

_Kirito invite you to his party. Will you accept?_

_Confirm Decline_

The hooded girl click on the confirm button, allowing the two male to see her life bar underneath theirs.

Kirito

Naruto

Asuna

"_Asuna huh?" _Kirito thought.

"Okay, have you form your party?" Diabel ask. "Then-""Wait just a sec!"

From the top rows of the seats, jump down a player with white clothe, sturdy leather armor, brown hair with spike's, also has a sword at his back. "My name's Kiabao." The person said. "I only want to say one thing before we face the boss."

Kirito rise an eyebrow, and Naruto blink.

"Some of you here need to apologize! To the two thousand who have died so far!" He said as he point toward the crowds.

Kirito and Naruto both glare down toward the player.

"Kibao-san." Diabel said call. "Are you referring to the beta-testers?"

"Of course i am! On the first day of this game started, the beta guys ditched us beginners and they all disappeared, they all took the good hunting spots and easy quest so they can only get stronger, and then, they all just ignored us." He then glare at the crowds. "I'm sure someone here was a beta! They should get on their knee and apologize, and give up all items and money they've hoarded, otherwise, we cannot trust them to protect us as party members, and they shouldn't trust us!"

Kirito clench his fist, he close his eyes and his body start to shake. "Calm down." A whisper was heard as Naruto felt a hand in his right shoulder, he look at Naruto as he keep staring at the man.

"May i speak?" A bald black character said as he stood up, and walk toward the man. The black man wear an iron breast-plate like Kirito and Naruto, in his back was an iron axe. "My name is Egil, Kibao-san, tell me if i have this right, you're saying that because the beta-tester didn't take care of them, many beginners died. That they should take responsibility, apologize, and provide compensation, correct?"

"Y-yeah..."

Egil reach to his pocket and took out a small book. "You got this guide book didn't you? It was provided for free at the item store."

"Sure i did, why?"

"It was a compiled from information given by the beta-testers."

"What? Really?"

"Seriously?" The crowd begun to mutter.

"Listen." Egil now looking toward the crowd. "Everyone had equal access to this information. And even still, many players died, I thought the topic here, was what could we learn from their deaths, and how that can help us defeat the boss."

Kirito sigh in relieve silently, Kibao grunt in disagreement but walk away and sitdown, ad Egil follow suit. "Alright, then can we resume?" Everyone nodded. "The latest edition of the guide book was just issued, and it contain information on the boss." Diabel open the book. "According to it, the boss name is Illfang the Kabold Lord. He is guarded by two assistance known as Ruin Kabold Sentinel, he is armed with an axe and a buckler, he has 4 life bar, and when the last hit red, he switch to a curved sword type of weapon called a talwar. His attack pattern changes as well."

"Wow."

"Amazing."

Diabel close the book. "That conclude the meeting, Item will be automatically distributed, EXP goes to the party that defeat the monster, ad whoever gets an item keeps it. Any objection?" No one speak. "Alright, we head out tomorrow at ten in the morning. See you there!"

Everyone stood up, some are discusing with their party, some leave, and Kibao are apologizing to Diabel. "Man... are beta-players really that infamous?" Naruto whisper.

"Maybe." Kirito whisper back, until he notice that Asuna, the hooded girl, was leaving.

**Night time**

At night, many players are partying with one another, many were sharing drinks, stories, and stuff. Some only chat with friends, and some are enjoying the night view.

In the back, Asuna, alone, eating a caramel sweet bread.

"Its pretty tasty isn't it?" Asuna look toward the voice, and see her party members, Naruto and Kirito, walking toward her. "Can we sit down?" Asuna didn't answer, Kirito and Naruto took it as a yes from her and sitdown near her. Asuna in response keep her distance, making Naruto and Kirito sweatdrop.

Kirito took out two breads, he give one to Naruto and eat the other one.

"Do you really think its good?" Asuna ask.

"Of course." Kirito agree as Naruto nod. "We've been eating this once daily since arriving in this town, we do change it up a little." Kirito look at Naruto as he nod, he reach to his pocket and took out a small jar.

"Change it?"

Naruto put the jar between Asuna and Kirito. "Put it on your bread." Asuna look at the jar wearily, as she touch it, her finger glows, she slowly put her glowing finger to her bread, as a golden liquid thing appear on the spot she touch.

"Cream..?" Asuna look toward the other, Naruto and Kirito already put on the cream on their breads, and eating it. She look at her bread, before slowly took a bite, Naruto and Kirito stop for a moment to see her reaction, she immediately eat her bread in high-speed, finishing it in an instant.

Naruto and Kirito look at each other before laughing softly. "Do you like it?" Kirito ask, as Asuna nod her head slowly. "You can get's the ordinary cream from the quest, 'The Heifer Strike back' one village behind us."

"Ordinary one?"

Kirito nod. "Yeah, Naruto create this one." Kirito said, pointing on the golden cream on the bread.

Naruto rub his neck sheepishly. "All i did was combined the cream, with Giant Bee's honey and yellow berry, i could show you if you want."

Asuna shook her head. "I didn't come to this town to eat good food."

Kirito rise an eyebrow. "Then why did you?"

"So i can still be me, I'd rather stay myself than rot away at an inn back atthe first town." Naruto and Kirito look at her. "Even if i get killed by a monster, i don't want to lose to this game... To this world... no matter what."

Kirito eat his last piece of bread before saying. "I dont want a party member dying on me... So at least, you two must not die." Kirito said, looking at Naruto and Asuna.

"You got it." Naruto answer, eating his last piece of bread. "The same go to you."

**XXX**

**Floor 1: Forrest field**

"Lets get over it again, we left over are supposed to target the boss helper, the ruin kabold sentinels." Kirito brief as they walk through the forrest.

"I got it." Asuna said.

"Understood." Naruto said.

"I'll use my sword skill to knock their poll axe up, Naruto then will stun them with his critical skill, the second he's done, switch in. " Kirito explain the plan.

"Switch?" Asuna ask.

Naruto and Kirito look surprise at her. "Is this your first time in a party?" Naruto ask.

"Yes." She answer.

Kirito look very surprise at her answer, he stop and sigh, making his other two-party to stop as well.

Naruto only rub his neck with an awkward laugh.

**XXX**

"Listen everyone." Diabel said as he come to a stop at a large iron door. "I have only one thing to say, Let's win!" He said, pumping his fist. "Let's go!"

Diabel open the door, revealing a dark hallway, when he and the players enter, the hallway immidietly fill with light as a giant re monster jump down in front of them. This monter are big, red in color, has a tail and carry a axe and shield, it is Illfang the Kabold Lord. Beside him, appear three Kabold sentinel, carrying a large two handed mace.

Illfang roar, as he and the sentinels charge toward the players.

"Comence attack!" Diabel said as the players charge toward the monster with a battle cry.

**XXX**

The battle rage on. "Squad A! Squad C! Switch!" Diabel order, he look at Illfang as the boss going to use it skill. "Here it come! Squad B block!" Egil manage to counter Illfang attack, and Kibao thrust his sword to Illfang. " Squad C, keep your guard up and prepare to switch." Diabel wait a moment. "Now! Switch, draw, and prepare to attack from side! Squad D,E, and F, keep the sentinels off us!"

"Roger!" Kirito said as he attack the monster weapon. "Switch!" Naruto charge and slash the enemy, getting a critical, thus stunning the enemy.

"Switch!" Naruto said to Asuna.

Asuna charge with her sword drawn. "Number three!"

Kirito look at Asuna. _"I thought she was a beginner... But __she's incredible__, she's so fast i can't even follow her blade."_

She thurst her blades multiple time in a very high speed toward the enemy, destroying it. "Good job." Kirito whisper impress.

"Nice!" Naruto said with a thumb up. "Kirito! Another one behind!"

Kirito quickly turn around to counter the sentinel attack, as he charge toward it, but the roar of the boss stop him. Ilfang the Kabold Lord life has reach the red in its final bar. Illfang throw its weapons away.

"Looks like the information was right..." Kibao said as he andthe other players prepare to finis the boss.

"Stand back!" Diabel order as dash toward the boss. "I'll finish this!"

Kirito look at Diabel confused. _"We we're suppose to surround it with an entire group... So why..." _Diabel peek at Kirito with a smal smile, gaining a surprise look from Kirito. Diabel charge his weapon, prepare to finsih the boss, until the boss equip its secondary weapon, a large blade with a V shape edge.

"That isn't a Talwar..." Naruto whisper beside Kirito. "Thats a No-dachi!"

Kirito to relize its weapon. _"Its different from the beta-test!" _Kirito thought as he clash blade with a sentinel, and push it away. "No! Jump back as fast as you can!"

Illfang jumo toward a nearby pillar and jump wall to wall very quickly, as it stop right above Diabel and downward slash him. Hitting him directly, and Illfang quickly release another attack bashing Diabel into the air.

"Diabel!" Kibao scream out, but cut off as Illfang landed beside them and roar.

Naruto curse as he dash to catch a faling Diabel. "Guh!" Naruto grunt.

"Diabel!" Kirito call as he run toward the fallen body of Diabel, Kirito look at Diabel's life bar, decresing to red and still decreasing. "Why did you try to do it alone?" Kirito ask taking out a potion.

"Yeah! That was reckless!" Naruto said, puting Diabel to the floor, and Kirito holding his urge to say 'Look who's talking' seeing as this is time for emergency.

But, to the two surprise, Diabel hold Kirito hand, stoping Kirito from giving him a potion. "You two were... a beta testers weren't you? You know what i was doing."

Kirito and Naruto look surprise at his words. "You were after the last attack rare bonus item. You were a beta tester too?" Kirito ask.

Diabel nod. "Please... you two... defeat... defeat the boss... for everyone..." Diabel said as he dissapear. Everybody else could only look on.

"_When this game started... all i was thinking was surviving..." _Kirito thought as he remember the day he and Naruto said good bye to Klein. _"However... Diabel was a beta tester... but you never abandoned other players, you led everyone and you fought brilliantly. Naruto too, he decline the rewards he can use because he care about Claire... he hold his sadness as Claire died so he can fulfill his promise... he learn support skills so he can be useful to other and bring a smile to their face."_

Kirito felt ahand in his shoulder, he look and see a determined pair of eyes, Naruto smile as he rise his fist. "Bro fist."

Kirito look surprise, but he shook his head and he nod as he punch Naruto fist. "Bro fist."

Naruto nod as the two of them look toward a roaring Illfang. Kirito and Naruto clench their swords, Asuna quickly stand beside them. "I'll go too."

"Thanks." Kirito said. The three of them charge, "Well do it just like the sentinels!"

""Got it."" Naruto and Asuna said.

Illfang notice three figures charging at him, Illfang quickly charge a sword skill.

"Hyaaaaaaa!" Kirito cry out as he charge a sword skill, the two sword skill clash as Illfang and Kirito both was thrown.

Naruto use the oppurtunity to dash behind Illfang and stab him in the back. Gaining a critical hit. "Asuna now! Switch!"

Asuna charge on Illfang, but to their surprise Illfang quickly recover from Naruto critical hit.

"Asuna!" Kirito scream out to her.

Illfang slash Asuna, but to the two boys surprise, she evade, tough her cloak got destroy in the process, revealing her beautiful light brown hair, and her determined brown eyes. She charge up her sword skill. "Hyah!" She thrust her sword, throwing Illfang to the back, and almost hitting Naruto.

Kirito and Naruto stun seeing Asuna form behind her cloak. Kirito shook his head. "He's coming back!" Kirito stood up and charge at Illfang, they clash blades, Naruto striking him, and Asuna thrusting Illfang. Illfang bounce back, ready to strike Asuna, but Kirito and Naruto intercept him, The clash of blades two against one begin, they clash blades, hit after hit, flawless teamwork, but Illfang manage to evade Kirito's attack. "Damn!"

Naruto tch as he dash in front of Kirito, taking the hit that throw them into Asuna. Asuna and Kirito got up, and see Naruto HP bar decrease greatly. "Naruto!" Kirito scream. But a shadow upon them cut thewm off, they look up and see Illfang upon them. He slash downward, Asuna and Kirito prepare to block it, but a blur run past them. "We'll hold them off until your recover!" Egil saidas he counter Illfang strike.

"You're..." Kirito whisper, then he nod and took out a potion and drink it to Naruto.

Naruto open his eyes to see a worry looks from Kirito and Asuna. "Guys..."

"You idiot... Don't do that again!" Kirito said.

"Im glad your alright..." Asuna whisper.

Naruto shook his head with a smile. "Sorry... Anyway, lets help them out." Naruto said pointing at a group of players that hold Illfang off got thrown and Illfang jumping to finish them in one strike.

Kirito quicky dash toward them, charging a sword skill. "Watch out!" He yell as he jump to Illfang. "I'll get you first!" Kirito manage to land a hit as Ilfang didn't see him, in result Illfang was thrown and fall, creating a crater. "Asuna! Naruto! One last hit, we'll do it together!"

""Roger!"" Asuna and Naruto said, as they charge.

"""Hyaaaaahhhhhh!""" Asuna, Kirito, and Naruto cry out as they charge at Illfang, Illfang slash at them, which Kirito counter, then Naruto change his swords grip into a reverse then jump and slash Illfang neck, and follow by Asuna multiple thurst. Ilfang roar in pain as he push back, Kirito use this chance as he dash forward. "Hyaahhh!" Kirito cry out as he use his highest slash skill to cut Illfang in half, a blinding light start to appear around Ilfang, as Illfang destroyed into a million pieces.

"We... we did it!" A player said as they all cheer.

_CONGRATULATION!_

_You have clear this floor._

Everyone of them got EXP, leveling them up, and Kirito getting the highest as he was the one finishing the boss.

Kirito pant, as he look at the message he receive.

_Congratulation_

_You got the last attacking bonus!_

_Bonus Item:_

_Coat of Midnight_

"Good work." Asuna said as she, Naruto and Egil walk to him.

"I know you can do it bro." Naruto said with a grin and a thumb up.

"That was an excellent swordmanship." Egil said. "Congratulation, this victory belong to you."

"No..." Kirito whisper, but he was cut off as every players clap their hands for him, his deeds of destroying the boss.

"Why?" A yell of question stop the crowds. "Why did you let Diabel die?"

"Let him die?" Kirito ask.

Kibao glare at him. "Of course! You knew the technique that boss used! If you told us up front about that, he wouldn't have died!"

A whisper broke among the crowds at that information.

"He must be a beta-tester!" A player accuse. "That's why he knew all the boss attack patterns! He knew but didn't tell us! Other beta-user are here too right? Come out!"

The crowds begin muttering again, but now they all suspect each other of beta-testers.

Kirito grits his teeth. _"This is bad... At this rate.. " _Kirito remember Diabel last words, he look at his newly aquire item and made a decion, he swalow hard.

"Hey come on..." Egil said trying to calm them down.

"Hehe... Hahahahahahahaha!" A laugh gain all of their attention to Kirito, who is laughing beside a stun Naruto. "Ahahahahahaha... A beta-tester?" Kirito stood up. "I wish you didn't compare me to those newbies!"

"W-what?" Kibao ask surprise like the other crowds.

"Most of thousands beta-tester were beginners who didn't know how to level up. You guys are better than they are." Kirito said as he walk past the crowds toward Kibao. "But im not like them... I made it higher than anyone else during the beta-test, the reason i know the boss skills, is because i fought monsters with katana skills on floor far above us." Kirito look at them with a evil face. "I know a lot more. Way more than any information broker."

"W-what... that's... That's way worse than a beta-tester! Your cheating! A cheater!" Kibao said.

"Yeah! A cheater!"

"A beta-tester and a cheater!"

"A beater!"

"That's bullshit!" A voice silent them. "What do you mean 'i alone' huh? Don't you forgetting me?" Kirito look at the voice to find Naruto walking toward him.

"Naruto..." Kirito whisper.

"We both fought like idiots against bosses and monsters at floor above..." Naruto said. "Don't you all forget it."

Everybody was stun at Naruto revelation, Kirito smile. "Huh... so that made us both a beaters huh? I like it."

Naruto laugh out loud. "That's right... We are a beater..." Naruto and Kirito said as they open their equipment options.

"From now on don't compare us with the other testers." Kirito said as he and Naruto equip their coats. Kirito coats are black in color with a dark brownish color at the shoulder part, while Naruto was dark orange in color with a crimson lining at the arms. Naruto and Kirito smirk as they walk past the stun crowds, and toward the next floor.

"Wait." The two of them stop. "I never ask where did you two know my name."

"Sorry for using your first name." Kirito said in an apologetic tone. Naruto nod in agreement. "Or did we miss the pronunciation?"

"Where di you two learn it?"

"You can see other HP bars around yours, right here." Naruto explain while pointing at his HP bar. "Isn't something written next to it?"

Asuna look at her HP bar. "Kirito... Naruto..." Asuna read. "Kirito and Naruto?"

"Yeah." Kirito answer with Naruto nod.

Asuna then giggle, surprising them both. "So its been there all this time! Naruto of the orange, and Kirito of the black right?"

Kirito nod as he and Naruto turn away. "You'll be realy strong, so if someone you trust invite you to join a guild, don't turn them down. There's a big limit of what you can do as a solo players." Kirito quickly open his party menu and disband it. With Naruto following, as the gate to the next floor open.

"You wont get stronger than me though, so don't forget it!" Naruto said as he wave and walk toward the next floor with Kirito, and closing the gate behind them.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you choose to stay with me? You could led a good guilds or something."

"Nah... beside, do you remember our oath?"

"Yeah... "

"'We shall show the world'"

"' What two people can do.'"

**To be continue.**

**Axel:Its done! Sorry for the long update! Anyway, im sorry if this chapter isn't that good, or lack Naruto element. For Naruto fan, dont worry, if you guessed the next chap will be original, your right! And expect some flash back of Kirito and Naruto childhood! And the meeting of Sachi! Im very sorry for every errors i made, and thank you for everything guys! Btw, If you're wondering why Naruto only use his coat now, it's because he lack level so... that's why. Anyway, review! More review faster update!**

**Naruto fighting style:**

**Naruto mostly focus on trick's, deception, speed and stealth. His attack isn't really hurt, but his critical strike are VERY hurt, he also rely on his teammates, mainly Kirito, to defeat the enemy, and other useful skills.**

**Kirito Fighting style:**

**Kirito mostly focus on scanning his enemy and finding its weakness, and using his speed to out speed his enemy, Unlike Naruto, Kirito perfer straight forward fights, although he also rely on his teammates, mainly Naruto, to help him defeat his enemy.**


	4. Of Darkness and Hope

**Axel: Hello people! Here'sanother update from me, hope you enjoy it! I thank you :**

**AnAddictedReader****, ****Terror of Death Skieth****, ****Dragonskyt****, ****Nevevar****, ****Yami Arashi****, ****Unlimited Lulz Works****, ****hanipman****, ****Nakao Nakashima****, ****Guest A****, ****Fortis499****, ****Silvdra-zero****, ****KeyofKing****, ****ken lim****, ****Haremlover13****. **

**For reviewing my story! Im not wothy! And a thank you for reviewers that review my other chapters! Thank you!**

**And a special thanks to Guest A! Your review is very appreciated! But let me clear this on before it gets out of hand, when i said harem, i didn't mean girls sharing one male with one another, what i meant was that multiple girls fighting for a guy attention kind of harem, like in the manga of harem we can see today, so i hope your satisfy!**

**And for those who ask, yes, Naruto will get a special rare skill like Kirito's, It's still in consideration, so please be patient, and another special thank to ken lim for his idea of Naruto special skill! Seeing as magic are restricted in this game, i must choose wisely, hope you understand.**

**This chapter will be focus on Naruto, so cheer for you Naruto fan! And i decide to make a female OC, It will be Naruto girls candidates, i hope you all doesn't mind! And also, our heroes shall meet Sachi and her party for the first time! Enough spoiler! On to the story!**

**Zero: Axel own nothing.**

**XXX**

"_Hey Kazu! Let's go and pull a prank on Mr. Kobayashi again!" A young spiky blond hair kid said. He wore a white shirt with a spiral symbol and an orange pant._

"_I don't know... Didn't we got caught the last time we try?" A black hair kid, Kirito, said, wearing a blue shirt and a white pant. "Let's just go and play something else Naruto..."_

_The blond hair kid, Naruto, shook his head. "Pfft! Boring! Fine... let's go and play a video game i just bought!"_

"_Okay... but i have kendo practice later..."_

"_Just ditch it! Come on!"_

"_W-wait! Stop puling me!"_

"_Where are you two going?" A black hair girl ask, walking toward them, she wear a kendo practice uniform, and carrying a small boken that fit her size._

"_Oh... its you..."_

"_Your not planing to ditch are you brother?" The girl ask._

"_W-well..."_

"_He is! He's not some slave to be force to learn swords you know?" Naruto said._

_Before the dark hair girl could argue, Kazuto cut her off. "I-i'll be there... Let's play again sometime Naruto..." With that, Kazuto took off running, leaving the other two behind._

"_Kazu..." Naruto whisper, watching his friend walk away._

**Floor 16: Swamp of lost.**

Natruto open his eyes as he stood up, he look around, his surrounding was filled by mist, the sound of frogs and other swamp animals were heard. "You awake?" Naruto look toward the source to find Kirito, siting by the fire sharpening his sword with a whetstone. "Bad dream?"

Right now, the two of them are in a swamp area with their vision covered by fog, thus the name of the area, the two of them are camped near a big swampy looking tree.

Naruto shook his head. "Nah... I just remember the day i ask you to ditch your kendo practice for the first time... You run home in fear your grandpa going to be mad at you." Naruto said in a teasing tone.

Kirito face went a little red. "Shuddup! It was a long time ago!"

"And you still look like a girl till now."

"What was that? At least i didn't get bad score at almost every study at that time."

"Ugh!?" Now's Naruto turn to turn red. "I-i just don't like reading books okay?"

"Idiot!"

"Girly!"

"Spiky!"

"Cry baby!"

With that, the two players wrestle each other, Naruto pinching Kirito cheek and Kirito puting Naruto in a headlock.

"What are you two doing?"

They both stop and look toward the voice, they find a beautiful red hair pony tail girl, wearing a brown turtle neck shirt, a brown coat, bronze breast plate, blue shorts and bronze pair of boots.

""Nothing."" They both said, letting each other go.

The girl stare at them for a minute before remembering something. "Oh yeah, its sudden but... can i ask you both a tiny, tinsy witsy favor?"

"Huh?" Naruto ask, Kirito only look at her confuse.

"Well..." The girl begin. "You see... There's monsters following me... Look, can you two just take care of them?" The girl said as she quickly dash to hide behind the two boys, while pointing at the mist behind her original spot.

"What monster-oh... THAT monsters..." Naruto said, eye twitching.

The fog has lifted a little, revealing a large numbers of Toad Warriors, a giant toad monster that equip weapons, quite a pain when dealing many at once.

"Why are you being folowed in the first place?" Kirito ask, unsheating his sword.

"Look, can we talk AFTER you guys are done with them?" She ask, pointing at the monsters.

"No problem." Naruto said. "This will take only a few minutes..." Naruto take out a flask with greenish liquid, and he throw it to the nearest Toad warriors, the flask break upon contact and the monster scream in pain, holding a part of his face that got hit by the green liquid.

"_Is that... acid? Is he an alchemist?" _The girl thought as she look at the blond, only to find him charging at the enemy, with his black friend in tow.

"Hyaaaahhh!" Naruto cry out as he jump and kick the accid hit monster, destroying it, Naruto immediately unsheath his blades and do a circling slash, destroying three monster near him. "Yeah!"

Kirito just charge head on and slashing every monster within his blade range. Kirito stop as he see a toad warior behind Naruto, trying to cut him with its sword. "Naruto behind!" Kirito quickly took out three short knifes, and throw it toward Naruto.

Naruto realising his mistake and Kirito cry, duck, avoiding three knifes Kirito throw.

"That was close... Thanks Kirito." Naruto said, he then look toward he rest of the toad warriors. "All of you are going down!" Naruto then dash forward, throwing another acid flask toward one of the monster, stuning it, and Naruto finishing cutting the monster into two, he block one of the monster sword who try to cut him, Naruto kick the moster off, and use his other sword to cut the monster. Another monster was trying to cut Naruto in half, but before the monster can lift it sword, the toad warrior was cut into two by Kirito, thus ending the battle.

"That's that i guess." Kirito look at the girl, who still standing in shock not believing her eyes. "So, how did you get chase by them?"

The girl seem to get out of her terrace. "W-well... i uh.. i just took a walk and got ambush by them okay? And my weapon break when i was fighting with them..." She mumble the last part. "A-anyway... I uh... T-thank you both... B-but that's doesn't mean i owe you two or anything okay? I could handle them just fine!"

"What? Thats not what you said earlier ponytail!" Naruto said. "Beside, we just save you!"

"P-ponytail! I have a name you know! Its Miku! Remember that whisker! Whats up with that whisker anyway? You look like a mouse."

"M-mouse! I have you know that this whisker are quite popular with the girls! And i prefer to be compare to a fox, not a mouse. And my name's Naruto!"

Miku rise an eyebrow. "Why a fox?"

"It sound much cooler." Naruto look at Miku. "At least my hair doesn't look like a horse-tail!

Miku eye twitch. "Are you calling my hair looks like a horse but?!"

"Nope, you just call yourself that."

Kirito sigh as he watch the two argue like children. _"Those two are alike i guess.." _Kirito thought.

The arguing between the two are cut, as Miku stop talking, she open her menu as she receive a new mail, she read it as she sigh, closing the menu. "Tch, I've got to go." Miku said as she turn around and walk away. "See you around, black guy, and baka-blond."

"W-what!? Who are you calling a baka?" Naruto yell toward the disappearing figure of Miku. "Grr... that girl are stubborn as a mule..."

"Look who's talking." Kirito whisper. "Anyway, we best head back to town on floor 11, were running low on supply."

Naruto nod. "Okay, fine." The two of them took out their 'portal crystal' that players use to return to town instantly, the two of them use it as a bright light appear and engulf them.

**Floor 11: Taft**

**A day later...**

_Annoucement!_

_To all brave adventurers, the mayor of this town wish to inform you,_

_That the annual 'Hope Flower' hunt will be held this afternoon._

_For those who wish to take part, please inform the hunter guild member._

_The event start at the entrance of the forest of the maze at floor 18._

_Sincerely:_

_announcer._

"So... were going to enter right?" Naruto ask Kirito with a hopeful gaze, Naruto now wear a black turtle neck shirt, with a silver breastplate, his 'Twilight coat', and a badge of sun at his coat.

"Of course, i heard the reward are a one of a kind rare item." Kirito said, he wear a black shirt with a silver breastplate, his 'Midnight coat, and a badge of the moon at his coat.

Right now, the two of them are at the Taft town central plaza, the place are quite lively right now, since a event registration are here."Im going to write our name at the guild, you stay here." Kirito said looking at Naruto.

Naruto grin and nod. "Okay, cool." Kirito walk away toward the hunter guild, a guild that provide the quest for hunting stuff. Naruto then walk toward a near bench and sit down, next to him is a old man, wearing full robe that cover everything except his mouth.

"I'm bored..." Naruto said, looking at the morning sky.

"Bored? At this beautiful day? What youngster has become this days..." The old man beside him comment.

Naruto rise an eyebrow. "What do you mean old man?"

"Hohoho... you show no respect toward your elder?"

Naruto frown. "You still haven't earn my respect."

The oldman laugh."Hohohohohoho, is that so... What i meant wa that could youngster this days just watch the cloud in peace... hearing the nature around us... and feel the wind on our skin..."

"No." Naruto answer simply.

"Why not?"

"Because i have a mission, and an obligation." Naruto answer.

"Oh? What obligation if you don't mind this old man asking?"

"Well... i need to fight Aincard strongest monsters... high above there." Naruto said with a serious face, and pointing to the sky. "If not... more and more people are gonna die..."

"I see..." The old man nod before standing up. "Just remember this young man, bonds and hope are mankind mightiest weapon... when your alone in the darkness, your bonds shall light the darkness, and when you lost, your hope shall gives you a path... Never fear, and fight... Hero." With that the old man walk away

Naruto look at the retreating form of the old man confusedly. "Bonds? Hope? darkness? Hero? What the hell is he talking about?"

"Hey Naruto, I sign us up." Kirito said as he walk toward Naruto. " you want to head there now or- you okay?" Kirito ask.

"Yeah... im okay... i just met an odd old man is all... why do weird things always happen to me?"

"Because you're a weird magnet, wherever we go, we always encounter weird things and most of the time find you in the middle of it all."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

Kirito shook his head. "So, you want to resupply again?"

Naruto nod. "Yeah, i need to buy more flask, acid, and smoke bombs... i will probably need it."

"Allright then, to the alchemy shop it is." Kirito said as he and Naruto walk toward the alchemy shop at the town.

**Floor 18: Forest of the Maze**

"So... this is it?"

"Yeah... this is it." Kirito answer, looking at the entrance of the forest.

Right now, Kirito, Naruto, and many players are at the entrance of the forest, waiting for the event to start.

"Alright so now all we got to do is to wait fo-" ***BOOOONG* **Naruto was cut off by a sound of a large trumpet, signaling the start of the event. "Nevermind."

Kirito, Naruto, and other players all rush into the forest without second thought.

**XXX**

"What the hell is this!?" Naruto cry out.

"Will you be quite?" Kirito said.

"What? Quite? We've been exploring this damn forest, all we find are monsters and traps and tree's and more traps and monsters!" Naruto said in frustration. "And i think we've been in this area before."

"I noticed that." Kirito said. "Beside, this forest are not called the forest of the maze for nothing you know."

"But... we find the stair to the next floor no problem."

" That's because were finding a stair, not a flower."

"What's the flower looks like anyway?"

Kirito rise an eyebrow. "You didn't read the items description from the paper we got?"

"What paper?"

"The one i gave before we heads out."

"Oh... THAT paper... i uh... throw it away..." Naruto said sheepishly.

Kirito shook his head. "I should have known..." Kirito sigh. " The flower are said to be blue in color and generate a blue light."

"So... all in all, were suppose to find a glowing blue flower?"

"Yeah, and it also said it only one flower bloom a year."

"One flower!? You mean we have to search a frickin forest just to find this one flower? Its like searching a haystack in a pile of needles!"

"You mean... Needles in a haystack?"

"Yeah, same thing." Naruto said. "So, what's your plan?"

Kirito took out a book. "It said here that the Hope flower only bloom in a place where the spirits favor." Kirito explain continue.

While Kirito explain, Naruto look around the creepy dark forest, where the players has split up to search more ground, so there's only two of them, he stop as he spotted a small figure in the forest, looking at him. "...Claire?" Naruto whisper, looking at the small figure that look very much like Claire, she smile as she run into the forest, away from Naruto and Kirito.

"Claire!?" Naruto call her quitely as he quicly run after her.

"-And whatever happens, we must not seperate, that's the last thing we need, you got it Naruto?" Kirito look at the spot where Naruto was standing before. "... Naruto? Damn it!"

**With Naruto...**

Naruto kept running after her. "Claire!" Naruto scream out, jumping some tree's root. "Claire! Where are you?" Naruto look around, trying to find Claire, he then stop as he find her walking deeper into the forest. "Claire!" Naruto then quickly run after her, Claire stop at a big rocks, as Naruto stop behind her. "Claire?"

Claire look behind her, toward Naruto She smile, before her figure begun to disappear.

"Claire wait! No!" Naruto run toward her and try to hug her, but he just passed through her. "!?" Claire then disappear, but not before she whisper something to Naruto.

"_...For you... big bro."_

Tears start to roll down Naruto cheek, as he can't hold back his tears. "Claire..." Naruto whisper. After a minute, he shook his head and wipe his tears with his hand. He then look toward the rock Claire look at before, and spotted a necklace with three blue crystal on top of the rock. "A necklace?" Naruto pick it up.

_* You have acquire the Goddess Tear*_

"So this is for me huh Claire?" Naruto smile and put it on. "Thank you..." Naruto went silent for a moment, before a rustle of bushes catch him off guard, as he quickly look toward the sound, swords ready. But, instead of monsters, or squirel that most anime uses, a girl came out, her red pony tail and brown coat quickly register in the blond mind. "Y-you..."

The girl too realize she are not alone, and look at the familiar blond. "You're...

"Pony tail!"

"Baka-blond!"

"Who are you calling baka you horse behind!" Naruto said with a tick mark.

"And who are you calling horse behind huh? Baka-blond!" The girl, Miku, said too with a tick mark.

Naruto grits his teeth. "Why this girl..." He then notice a quite large iron battle axe behind her. "That's a nice weapon... you sure you can handle it?"

Miku puff her chest. "Of course i can! Im not some weak common girl!"

"Your a gorilla then."

"Yeah! Im a-Wait a minute! Who are you calling a gorilla?" Miku ask a retreating form of Naruto. "Hey wait!

**XXX**

"Hey... Stop following me." Naruto said while walking through the forest.

"I'm not following you." Miku said while walking the same direction as Naruto.

"Yeah right... I've been turning left and right to see if you we're following, and the result, you ARE following me!"

"I-i-im not!"

"There are two possibility... first you are scared of darknest and alone, the second you are lost.. your lost aren't you?"

Miku look away.

Naruto sigh. "Fine... you can come with me."

Miku look at Naruto with surprise. "I could?"

Naruto nod. "Yeah... I'll take you to my friend who remember the area."

"Okay then..." Miku whisper. "Wait... a 'friend who remember the area'? You mean you don't remember the area!?"

"No." Naruto answer simply.

"You mean I've been following a lost person! Why didn't you tell me! Where are we going anyway?"

"Well, i was hoping by luck we can find my friend, so i walk around, its your fault for following me."

"Why you..." Miku fume with a tick mark,before she can explode, she was cut off as she and Naruto fall down a hill, as the two of them are too busy arguing. "What the-!?"

"Oh shi-"

""UWAAAGGGHHH!""

**With Kirito...**

"That idiot..." Kirito whisper as he run through the forest. "Why did he have to just disappear? He know he's bad direction! And he probably lost right now... forgetting that he has enough tracking skill to track a person miles away even in this forest... Lets just hope he's not walking too far away from my tracking skill... This forest halve the skill it seem..." Kirito said to himself as he walk through a bush, following the friend track he turn on, as he arrive at a clearing of tall grass field.

But then, out of the grass came out greens humanoid creäture.

"Orcs..." Kirito whisper, taking out his sword. "Why now?"

One of the orcs cry out, signaling the attack as Kirito was surrounded by the orcs.

"You better not die Naruto!" Kirito yell out as he charge toward the orcs.

**With Naruto and Miku**

"Ouch... That hurt..." Miku said as she rub her head.

"Hey... can you get off me? Your kinda heavy." Naruto said form under the sitting Miku.

"Wha-?!" Miku quickly stood up. "Are you saying im fat?"

"No i-Hey, isn't that the Hope flower thingy?" Naruto said, walking toward a blue glowing flower on a tree stump that has firefly and other animals around it.

"Huh? Your right..." Miku walk toward the flower, following Naruto.

But after a few steps away from the flower, Naruto stop as he stop. "What the-!? Miku look out!" Naruto quickly dash back toward Miku and ram her out of the way.

"Wha-!?" Miku cry out in surprise as Naruto ram her. "What do you think you-" She was cut off as a dark figure descent at the place she was standing before. "Huh?"

The figure is all dark, wearing a trench coat and other clothe similar to Naruto, have similar hair, and a very similar face although the figure was all dark even the hair except the red eyes. All in all, its Naruto perfect dark clone.

"Oh my god..." Miku whisper. "There's two baka-blond!?" Miku hysterically said.

Naruto sweatdrop. "That's not the point you know..." Naruto point at his dark clone. "That thing tried to attack you, and what worse he got my face! Although more evil-looking."

The dark Naruto grin, as he charged with his dual swords, both color black. Naruto unsheathe his swords and counter the dark Naruto, Naruto grunt as dark Naruto kick him in the stomach, he jump and kick Naruto head.

"Ugh!" Naruto grunt as he hit the earth hard, dark Naruto lift his swords, Naruto put his dualswords in a X motion to block the incoming attack, but before dark Naruto could slash Naruto, he was thrown as a large iron battle-axe hit him in the waist, throwing him into a nearby tree.

"Annddd STRIKE!" Miku said as she shoulder her large battle-axe. "You okay Blondie?"

"Yeah... thanks." Naruto said as he stood up. "He sure got some moves..." Naruto said as he watch his dark clone stood up. "Im going to call him Yami for name sake, and we'll see if he's good as i thought he'll be." Naruto grin as he sheath one of his sword and took out two medium size ball. "When i give you the signal, attack him with all you got."

"Now your speaking my language! Lets do it!" Miku grin as she took a stance, with her axe still at her shoulder.

Naruto nod to her, and immediately charge at Yami, Yami too charge at him swords ready, Naruto then throw the balls at him, Yami cut the two balls, but to his and Miku surprise, it's a smoke bomb. Naruto quickly unsheath his other sword and jump, he look down at the smoke area and dive, blades ready as he enter the smoke and a loud 'CLANG' are heard. When the smoke clear, Miku see the two Naruto clash swords, they separate and clash blades again, 'Clang' Clang' 'Clang', the sound of their swords was heard as they kept on fighting, when Yami lift his sword to strike Naruto, Naruto sees his chance. "Gotcha!" Naruto charge his swords just in time as Yami swords come down, Naruto strike upward toward Yami swords as they are thrown away by their skill clashing. "Now!"

Miku quickly charge and strike Yami, throwing the clone into the dirt. Yami grunt and quickly stood up just time to block Miku axe, Yami was push back several feet, he then kick Miku away and jump back.

"_Wow... She sure is strong." _Naruto thought as he watch Miku swing her large axe very quickly despice the size. _"Her movement is average, but she swing that thing like a stick!"_

Yami grunt, blocking another of Miku's strike, but this time his weapons are thrown away by the impact, making him weaponless. "Hah! Gotcha now!" Miku said, as she prepare her last strike, but instead of running, Yami only grin and move his left hand into his coat.

Naruto realizing that Yami's still got another weapon, rush toward Miku. "Damn it! Evade!"

"He?" Miku blink as she look at the runing Naruto, then to Yami, as the dark clone throw a dark dagger at her, Miku only title her head to evade. "Hah! You miss!" But Yami only grin and move his left hand. Miku then see something shining like a string right next to her head. _"String?" _but before the string manage to tied it self into Miku's neck, she was shove to the side by Naruto. "Hyah!?"

"Damn..."

"Ow... thanks Blondie."

Naruto smile. "Don't mention it." Before Miku could said anything else, Naruto was thrown or drag to the side, hitting a tree. "Uagh!"

"Naruto!" Miku then realize that Naruto right hand was tied by Yami's black string. "Y-you.."

Yami grin as he keep slamming Naruto into tree's and rock's, Yami spin around as Naruto hit a tree again, this time destroying it. "Ugh!?" Yami then thrown Naruto toward a shock Miku.

Miku snap out of her trance and see Naruto heading her way, throw her axe toward the string, cutting it, and she dash to a thrown Naruto and catch him, the impact make them both fall. Miku check Naruto's HP bar, to see it already reach red. "N-no! You can't die!"

Naruto open his eyes a little to see a crying Miku, he then start to close his eyes again. _"I'm so sleepy... i just want to close my eyes..." _Naruto close his eyes.

"NAAARRUUTTOOOO!"

**XXX**

Naruto open his eyes, all he can see is darkness, he look around, darkness. _"It's all black..." _Naruto thought. _"Its lonely here..."_

_Yes... its lonely here..._

"Who's there!" Naruto quickly open his eyes to look at the voice, only to find a white hollow mask of his face, staring at him.

_You are lonely... That's why you do all that prank in your childhood..._

"W-what!? Who are you?"

_Why, i am you, and you are me._

"Huh?"

_You do all that prank just for attention, you are lonely, your dad too busy attending the family business, and your mother too busy attending the hospital than you._

"That's... that's..."

_You hate them both right? They abandoned you, your father love his business more than you! Your mother loved taking care of stranger than taking care of you! That's why they send you to an apartment with Robert..._

"I... i..." Naruto hold his head in fear.

_Robert only take care of you for money! You have nothing! And that boy and his sister... your first friends... You only hangout with them because no one else going to play with you... You just use the fact that Kirito just a lonely kid, and decide to use it to your own selfish gain! You snake!_

Naruto then start crying. "No..."

_And then Claire... you failed her! You let her die! How can you?_

"No... stop it..."

_And then that new girl, Miku wa it? Your gonna failed her too huh? Letting her die to that Doppelganger!_

"No! Stooooppp itttttt!" Naruto scream out.

"Hey! What are you doing there? Stand up! Come on!"

Naruto look toward the voice, a ball of light. "Kirito...?"

"You said you want to save the people in this game right? How cn you save them when you crying like an idiot here?"

"I..."

"Come now young master, must i said it again?" A new older voice appear.

"Robert?"

"You know your parents work because they had the obligation. Your father need to maintain the company, or else how can he feed his dear family? And your mother's a doctor, she need to save other people! That's her duty! They both sacrifice their time with you, their only child, for their duty, don't you have one too?"

"Duty..."

"Don't die Blondie! You just can't!" A new source of light and voice appear.

"Is that... Miku?"

"You can't die on me! Naruto!"

"..."

"Can you hear them big bro?" A new voice and light appear. "The voice of your friends, calling for you?"

"Claire... What... should i do..? I failed you... "

"You haven't failed me! You will if you keep this up though!"

"Claire.."

"Your friends need you... this world need you. Don't you remember our promise? That you will become strong? You'll become a hero?"

Naruto nod. "Yeah.."

"Then big bro! Come on!"

""""Come back to the world!""""

"That's right... i have a duty... obligation to help the people of this game get out alive! I know im lonely... i seek attention, but Kirito and Robert always with me! Claire too! And Miku as well! That's why... im going to be a Hero! And save everybody!"

"**That's the spirit pup."**

"That voice... The odd stalker fox?" Naruto turn around to see indeed the nine tail fox.

"**Called me Kyuubi damn it!" **Kyuubi shook its head. **"You are needed out there, so get out there and kick that black clone of yours in the ass!"**

Naruto grin and thumb up. "You got it!" The light from the voice begin to shine brighter until the world engulf in it.

"**Show that dopplganger how my champion fight!"**

**XXX**

Miku kept on crying on the dying body of Naruto, until a warm hand pat her in the head, she look at a wide awake Naruto. "Im sorry for worrying you."

Miku smile, her tears still seen. "You stupid idiot..."

Naruto smile and stood up.

"Wait! Your health-Huh?" Miku confusedly look at Naruto Hp bar to see it regenerating itself, and she just notice that a blue aura covering him.

"Don't worry." Naruto look behind him at her with a charming smile. "I won't let you cry again."

Miku face went red as she look away. "You better not, idiot."

Naruto nod and look at Yami. "I won't lose to you again!" Naruto equip another short swords, a short silver scimitar swords.

Yami pull his dagger, and took out another one in his right hand.

"Lets go!" Naruto dash forward, with Yami in tow, Yami throw his daggers, at which Naruto evade and kept on charging. Yami move his hands in a dance like manners to controll his strings.

"Naruto look out!" Miku scream.

Naruto only narrow his eyes, and with multiple slashes with his swords, all of Yami's strings got cut off. Yami and Miku look at Naruto wide eyes. Naruto then proceed to dash toward a stun Yami and pierce him with his swords to a tree. "Our hope are stronger than your string..." Naruto whisper to Yami, as Yami dissapear in a black smoke, and so does Naruto's aura. Naruto exhale and falldown tired.

"Naruto!" Miku quickly run toward him.

"Sorry to make you worry Miku." Naruto said with a apologetic smile.

Miku blush and turn away. "I-i didn't worried about you..." She whisper, but their conversation was cut off as a black blur appear out of the bushes.

"There you are!" The black figure said.

"Hm? Kirito!" Narutosaid with a smile.

"You idiot!" Kirito stomp Naruto stomach. "I was worried! You disappear suddenly and your health went red for a moment! I thought the worse!"

Naruto look at Kirito i surprise, before he smile again. "Sorry for troubling you Kirito."

Kirito shook his head. "Its fine... Im used to your always trouble situations." He then notice another figure. "Oh... your that girl from yesterday... Miku was it?"

"Ah yes... your that black swordsman that travel with this idiot, Kirito was it?"

Kirito nod. "Yep."

Their conversation was also cut short as another figures appear from the bushes. "Miku!"

Miku look at the figure, a white coat and blue scarf wearing man, he has blue hair and carry a spear, behind him are a white and red armor women with red cloak, brown hair, and carry a broad sword. "Brother! Meiko!"

"There you are girl, me and Kaito been searching all over the forest." The red swordsmen, Meiko, said.

"Yeah! We've been worried sick!" The blue hair spearman, Kaito, said. "An those guys are...?"

"Oh, their okay, this is Kirito." Pointing at the black wearing person. "And that blond idiot looking are Naruto."

"Hey! Why do i the only one got 'idiot' comment?"

"You two, this is my brother Kaito, and his girlfriend Meiko."

""Nice to meet you."" They both bow at the sametime.

As they all talk, Naruto stood up, and walk toward where the flower he and Miku has seen. And sure enough, the flowers there. "Im very sorry, but i need this flower." Naruto said to no one in praticuler, and pick the blue glowing flower.

"Hey Naruto... Is that the hope flower?" Kirito ask, as he and the other walk toward Naruto.

Naruto nod. "Yup."

Miku sigh. "Come on brother, Meiko." Miku then walk away from the group.

Naruto blink. "Huh? But we can share the reward-"

"No." Miku cut him off. "You beat that dark bastard, you deserve it."

"But Miku..." Her brother whine.

"No." Miku then proceed to drag her brother away, Meiko give one last nod before the three of them leave.

"Huh...That was surprising." Naruto pocket the flower.

"I never expect the flower will be in this area of the wood... by the way, what Miku mean by, 'dark bastard'?"

"Oh that, just some black shadow like monster that look like me but more skilled and stuff."

"Hm... probably a doppelgänger... quite a surprise to see one here..."

Naruto nod, he and Kirito took out a portal crystal, but Naruto stop as he recieve a new mail.

_Miku invite you to her friend list. Will you accept?_

_Confirm Decline_

Naruto smile and push the confirm button. "Lets go."

Kirito nod. "Yeah."

"Hey Kirito... thanks for being my friend."

"... Anytime." Kirito said without asking question.

They both disappear.

_You have acquire the skill 'Hero mind'._

**XXX**

**Floor 20: Sunlit Forest**

"Hey... are you sure to give me this necklace?" Kirito ask Naruto while holding a shining three red crystal necklace, just like Naruto.

"Its fine, i already got one." Naruto said, showing his blue crystal necklace.

"I see... Where did you get it anywa-Hm?"

"Whats wrong Kirito?"

There's 5 players surrounded by a group of 'Praying Mantis'." Kirito said as he run toward the place with Naruto following, and indeed, there's 5 players surrounded by mantis monsters.

"We got to help!" Naruto told Kirito. "Like hell im gonna watch another person died in front of me again!" With that being said, Naruto jump from the hill they were standing and charge into the crowd, swords draw.

"W-wait damn it!" Kirito curse as he follow Naruto into the crowd, sword draw, but he didn't jump, instead circling around.

"We can't wait! Their in trouble!"

"There's a pond down there!"

"Huh? Oh shi-*SPLASH*"

**To be Continue**

**Axel: Yeah! This is my longest chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! Ask me anything in the review! Oh and more review, faster update or so i said, since reading review boost my morale!**

**New item:**

**Goddess Tear, (Necklace): A blue crystal necklace that was said to be the goddess tear, crystalize. They say this necklace can grant a wish.**

**God Tear, (Necklace): A red crystal necklace from the event 'Hope flower'. It boost the wearer battle status by 5%.**

**New Skill:**

**Hero Mind (Passive): This skill increase the wearer all mental status by 8%, and allow the dispel any confusion the wearer receive.**


	5. A goddess Blessing

**Axel: I am back! Sorry it took so long! Man... My Academy decide****d**** to have a fricking test for a week... making my brain hurt and ****want to ****tak****e**** a vacation. So sorry it took so long! Concidering the many people who ****had ****review****ed****! Im not worthy! I thank:**

**BladePhoenix41****, ****Teremko****, ****shugokage****, ****monkeygirl123****, ****dimensiontimetraveler****, ****Nakao Nakashima****, ****AoiKishi****, ****Solera****, ****Guest A****, ****AnAddictedReader****, ****Alternate Rouge****, ****the hotpocket hunter****, ****Silvdra-zero**, **Kazuto Kirigaya****, ****Aradon****, ****devilbro****, ****kitty132383****, ****Superecho, and everyone who review****.**

**Thank you all for the review! *Sob* *Sob* I just cant believe my eyes... The review reach 80! Oh god! Thank you all once again! And it seems some people have some good instinct! Thats right, Kaito and Meiko are from Vocaloid, mean while Miku are just a original character that almost look like Miku Hatsune, she's not Miku Hatsune, she's just... Miku, You guys will know her story in later chapters.**

**Now, let me explain a bit, 'Hero Skill', is a skill that only those who meet the requirement can recieve, and they need a triger event, like Naruto with Claire, to even get the chance to learn the skill. And if the players were to break one of the requirement, the skills will dissapear, forever.**

**Now, it seem someone has suggested Koyuki Kazahana for Naruto pair! And he put some pretty good detail... Maybe i'll add her in the story but at later chapters.**

**And yes, the old man is Sarutobi, he'll be Naruto****'s**** shadow supporter.**

**Also, i know i made Naruto not so strong, but he will be! Don't worry, Its just power take time to gain, you can't instantly gain it, so he and Kirito will be powerfull in the future, it just take****s**** time.**

**Anyway, this chapter is the chap wh****at**** you Sachi fans been waiting for! I'll try to balance both Naruto and Kirito role, so i hope you guys like this chapter! Disclaimer!**

**Zero: Axel own nothing.**

**Axel: By the way, got any advice for this fic cover?**

**XXX**

**Floor 11: Taft**

"Here's to us! The moonlit Black Cat! Cheers!"

""""Cheers!""""

A group of five people cheers at a large table, raising their silver cups.

"And here's to Kirito-san and Naruto-san, the two people who saved our lives! Cheers!" One of the five people, a blond hair male, wearing a black beanie, orange cloak, gray armor, yellow shirt and a brown pant said.

""""Cheers!""""

"C-cheers.." Kirito said awkwardly, a little not used of being with many people. Right now, our two heroes are at a small tavern in the town, cheering with the group of five people they save at the forest a moment ago.

"..." Naruto, who is sitting beside Kirito, only stayed silent as he have his head on the table.

"You two saved us!"

"Thank you!"

"Thank you."

"Thank you so much!"

"Oh, it was nothing." Kirito said, waving his hand.

" I was really scared." The female of the five people said, she has black hair, green eyes, and she wore a blue armor with a light blue clothing inside, she also wore a white long gloves and a blue skirt. "Then when you two came and save me, I was really glad." The girl said, wiping some of her tears from her left eye.

"S-sure..."

"Um... Kirito-san, i know this is really rude to ask, but what level are you two at?" One of the five people asked, this one is a redish brown haired male, wearing a full set iron armor with crimson shirt inside and a black pant.

Kirito looks away. "We're level 20 or so." He then look at his HP bar and look at the word 'LV 40' under his health bar.

"Hee... That isn't too far from us, its really amazing that its only you two."

"Keita, you don't need to be so polite, the two of us can't really target many many enemies at once, that's why we usualy hunt small groups of enemies or isolated enemies, it isn't that eficient." Kirito said to the male, now identified as Keita.

"Oh... oh i see... by the way... what happened to your friend? He hasn't speak or move since we got here."

Kirito and the rest of the people looked at Naruto. "Hey... are you okay? You've been silent since we arrived and im getting worried." Kirito said, knowing his hyper friend can't just stay there doing nothing in one place for too long, and this is long enough. "Naruto?"

"Uhm... Leave me alone..." Naruto said.

"Don't tell me you're still sad about that 'jumping from hill and crash into a pond' incident?" Kirito ask.

"You wouldn't understand..." Naruto said. "Every heroes grand entrance is their most important thing... and if its ruined, its like seeing your last bon-bon got eaten by someone else!" Naruto said as dark clouds started to appear at his head. "Even after i got out from the pond, i somehow got tripped by a banana peel and rolled down the small slope... Its so un-hero like! And how the heck did a banana peel get there?"

Everyone looks at Naruto with a sweatdrop. Before Kirito can lift Naruto's spirit back, a girl's voice cut him off.

"No!" Naruto lift his head a little to see the out burst. "E-even though you came rolling down the slope, you rescued us, fighting off the mantis until Kirito-san arrived... thats why, you're still our hero!" The only female of the five group said.

"Yeah!"

"She's right Naruto-san."

"We're still gratefull." Everyone agreed with her.

"Everyone..." Naruto whisper, finally lifting his head up. "Thank you!" Naruto then begin to shed 'Manly' tears, as he whiped it off with his hand. "Now that that's out of the way...Waiter! Give me some food!"

Everyone laughed and Kirito shook his head at his friend's quick recover.

"In that case." Keita said after watching Naruto recover. "Naruto, Kirito, what would you think about joining our guild?" Kirito and Naruto looked at him in surprise. "The only one that we have who can occupy as a vanguard is Tetsuo, a mace user." He pointed to purple wearing member of the group and then walked towards the only female in the group and pat her head. " Her name is Sachi, i'd planned her to switch to sword and shield use so she could fight in the front." He said as he keeps petting her. "But she said she isn't really sure how, so do you two think you can show her the ropes?"

"Don't talk to me like im useless." The girl, Sachi, said as she moved to the side a step out of Keita's hand reach. "I can't go out and fight in the front rank, i'd be scared."

"Just hide behind your shield!" One of the group, a brown hair male wearing a iron breastplate with purple cloth and black pant, Tetsuo, said.

"You've always been a scaredy-cat." Keita said.

"Booo..." Sachi poofed her cheek at that remark, everyone else excluding Naruto and Kirito, laugh at that.

"Everyone from our guild, is from our school's PC research club. Ah... but don't worry, you two will fit in soon, right?" Keita asked the rest of his guild's mates as they all nod their heads.

Kirito and Naruto looked at each other, "Its your call." Naruto said.

"... Are you sure?" Kirito whisper.

"I'll follow you."

Kirito then went silent, thinking the offer very hard, on one hand, he and Naruto will gain the allies that could maybe understand them... on the other hand, there's a big chance they will all die, and the last thing they want is to see friends die in front of them.

After a long silent, he finally answered. "Okay... then we will join after all." Kirito looked at them all. "Thanks."

Naruto grins, he then also looked at them all and put a good guy's pose, with the thumb up and shining tooth. "Please take care of us!"

Everyone smiled widely and crowded the two. "Let's all do our best!"

Naruto and Kirito looked at each other with a smile, and raise their hands. ""Bro fist.""

**XXX**

**Floor 20: Sunlit Forest**

"Hyah!" A brown hair male wearing a white hat, iron breast plate, green cloth and dark green pant thurst his spear into the monster 'Praying Mantis', he is Sasamaru, one of the member of the 'Black Cats of the Full Moon', the guild Naruto and Kirito has joined.

Right now, Naruto and Kirito with their newly joined group are hunting plus training at the forest that they all met at for the first time, and Kirito tried to teach Sachi how to be a vanguard.

The monster hissed as it back away, Sachi moved up forward slowly to attack, but the monster roared at her, Sachi rise her shield and back away in fright, the green wearing spearman thurst his spear again, but this time the monster instead of backing away, slashed at Sachi pushing her back, the monster prepared another slash but a knife imbulged itself on its left eye stopping it, courtesy of Naruto as the monster hissed in pain.

"Sachi, get back!" Kirito said from the rear as he moved up to the front, the mantis raised one of its bladed arm to attack again, but Kirito cut its arm, the mantis hissed in pain as it now looks at Kirito and raised its other arm, Kirito, knowing what will happen, countered it by knocking back the mantis's arm. "Tetsuo! Switch!"

"Right!" Tetsuo dashed forward, weapon shining signaling his attack. "Hyaaah!" Tetsuo striked the mantis's body with his mace, kiling it.

_Congratulation_

_Lv Up! Tetsuo_

_22 – 23_

"All right!" Tetsuo cheered as the other congratulate him.

Kirito smiled, watching the other as Naruto put Tetsuo in a headlock and congratulating him.

**XXX**

"So the lead group made it through to floor 28..." Keita said as he read a newspaper called 'Weekly Argo', a newspaper that tells the players about whats going on in this world. "Amazing... Hey Kirito, whats the difference between us and the lead group?"

Right now, the group are resting after a long hunt, Kirito and Keita are resting near a cliff edge, Kirito sitting eating his ration bar, and Keita lying down reading his newspaper.

"They know all the fastest way to get EXP, and they don't share them." Kirito answered, swalowing his last bite.

Keita sighed. "Im sure that's part of it, but i think its willpower."

"Willpower?"

Keita stood up. "You might say its a determenation to protect one's friend... no, everyone." He looked at Keita. "Right now, they're still protecting us, but i'd like to think my will is just as strong." Keita looked at the other, who was resting at a higher edge of the cliff. "Naturaly, our first priority is our friend's safety, but someday, we want to make it up there, to the top, with everyone else."

Kirito looked at the other, who right now are joking around, with Naruto wresteling with Tetsuo and the others watching them laughing.

"I see... You start to sound like Naruto." Kirito said, looking at the sky.

"Eh?! Really?"

"Yeah, he really likes saying stuff like that."

"Yeah, so what?" Kirito looked behind him to see Naruto dashing towards him, before he can evade Naruto and put him into a headlock.

Keita laughed at the sight. "Hey leader, looking good!" Keita looked behind him only to see the orange cloak member of the group, Ducker, putting him into a headlock.

"So we're going to be up there with the 'Holy Dragon Alliance' and the 'Knights of the Blood Oath'?" Tetsuya asked as he and the others came down toward them.

"So what? There's nothing wrong setting up high goals, first we reach lv 30." Keita said still in a headlock.

"What? That's impossible."

"Yeah right!"

"Thats some goal leader!"

"Naruto! Get off me!" Kirito said, trying, and failing, to escape from Naruto.

Naruto only laughed and let Kirito go, and watching the group. "You know, if the 'Black Cat' ever do grow up, and make it to the front lines, Keita's ideals may change the insular atmosphere up there."

Kirito nod. "Yeah... I really hope they do survive..." Kirito looked away, looking at his still secret lv.

"We should tell them about our lv." Naruto advice.

"We will... Eventualy, but for now, let it be."

Naruto sigh, looking at his lv 40 words below his HP bar. "Alright."

**XXX**

**Floor 11: Taft**

"I have an annoucement for you!" Keita said, gaining all the members attention. Right now, they are at an inn room, gathering for the annoucement. "As of our last hunt, we saved 20.000 coins!"

"Woah!"

"Awesome!"

"Before too long, we'll be able to buy our own house." Tetsuya said.

"Hey hey! Why don't we get more equipment for Sachi?" The green spearman of the group said.

"Yeah!" Keita agree.

"No." Sachi shook her head. "Im fine as i am."

"Don't worry about it." Sasamaru said. "Besides, we can't make Kirito and Naruto protect us forever."

"Im sorry you two." Sachi said to the two boys.

"We dont mind." Kirito said.

"Yeah! One of the comrades job is to keep they're comrades away from harm! Besides, its what a Hero does!" Naruto said with a thumbs up.

"Sorry about that you two." Keita looked at Sachi. "Sachi, i know its hard to change jobs, but you're almost there, lets all do our best!"

Sachi nodded, but she lookied down on the floor, her bang covered her eyes.

**XXX**

Night has come, All the members of the guild 'Black Cat' has gone to sleep, all but two people.

"So we're going to **Wolf Plains**?" Naruto asked as they were walking through town.

"Yeah... We need to train, killing low lv enemy wont make us stronger." Kirito answered.

"I don't like doing things in secret from the others like this..."

"I don't like it either, but we need to get stronger so we could protect them all."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

**Floor 28: Wolf Plains**

"There's a fight..." Kirito said as he and Naruto walked in the moonlight.

"Yeah..." Naruto said, hearing the roaring and the growling of the wolfs.

The two of them arrived at a hill, below them are three players wearing Japanese armors and weapons with all red cloth beneath the armor and one familiar player fighting one giant 'Crimson Wolf' and some ordinary crimson wolfs.

"Klein..." Kirito whisper.

Klein, the novice they helped when they were still lv 1, now is a skilled player with impressive combination with his team. He finish the giant 'Crimson Wolf' in one slash from his katana.

Klein released his breath in relieve, he then noticed the two figure at the hill. "Oh? Its Kirito and Naruto! Oy, you guys clean up the rest of the trash mobs."

"Sure!" One of Klein's crew said.

"I was thinking i hadn't seen you two in a while! You two out leveling this late?" Klein ask as he walked closer and stopped in front of them, but then he noticed something, a mark above both Naruto and Kirito HP bar. "That mark... Did you two joined a guild?"

"Yeah i guess.." Kirito answer, looking away.

"Yeah! And this guild will be the best!" Naruto said grinning.

"Hey! We can move on!" Klein's guild members said, finishing the last enemy.

Kirito started to walk away past Klein with a yawning ,Naruto following behind him. "See you." Kirito said.

"See you around Klein." Naruto said his goodbye, following Kirito.

"Yeah..." Klein looked at Kirito. "Geez... You still bother with that?"

**XXX**

**Floor 11: Taft**

A ball of light appeared on the town portal, and when it fade an orange wearing male came out. "Man... That Kirito sure worked hard..." Naruto said as he walked through town and entering an alley way. "Either he wants to be alone, or he just in a mood to hunt... His guilt of Klein is eating him out." Naruto then arrived at a black smith shop in the alley. "Hey its me, open up!" Naruto said, knocking the door until a *Click* sound was heard and an elderly man appeared.

"Oh... its you kid." The man said.

"Yeah, is my order done?"

The man nodded and went inside, a few minutes later he came out, carrying a wooden box. "Here."

Naruto took the box and opened it, smiling at the content. "Thanks old man."

The old man shook his head. "I'm not that old, but thanks kid, come again." The man said as he closed and locked the door.

Naruto turned around and left the alley way ,ready to return to the inn, that is until a message from Keita appeared. Naruto blinked. _"A message from Keita?" _Naruto thought as he opened the message. _"Sachi left and hadn't return__,we're heading out to the dungeon area, if you learn anything, let me know."_ Naruto read the message in his mind.

"Sachi..." Naruto whispered. He opened his skill menu, and selected 'Track.' Naruto's eyes went green and so does his vision, Naruto inhaled, searching for Sachi's scent, he found it, so does her foot print. Naruto then quickly ran following her scent and the foot print.

**Taft Bridge Sewer**

Sachi was under the bridge sewer, sitting there while holding her knee up, away from everything else only hearing the calm sound of the flowing water.

"Sachi." Sachi instantly looked towards the person who called her.

"Naruto..." She whispered, looking at the wet blond standing there.

"Everyone's worried." Naruto said walking closer, Sachi only looked away and hugged her knee tighter. Naruto then stopped near her and sit down.

"Hey Naruto... Let's run away together."

Naruto choked on his saliva. "*Cough* *Cough* Run away from what?" Naruto asked taking out a sweet bar.

"From this town... from the monsters... from the Kuroneko... from the Sword Art Online."

Naruto choked on his saliva again, and accidentally dropped his last sweet bar into the water.

"D-do you mean a double suicide?!"

Sachi smiled a hollow smile. "That might be okay."

"What?!"

Sachi shook her head. "No, sorry, that was a lie. If i had the courage to die, i wouldn't hide in the safety of the town would i?"

Naruto just smiled at her awkwardly.

"Hey, why can't we leave this place?" Naruto lost his smile. "Why do we have to die even though this is just a game? What's the point of all this?"

"I don't know." Naruto said looking at the flowing water. "But i don't think there's a point."

"Im afraid of dying." Sachi said, looking at the water.

Naruto looked at her in surprise. "You're afraid of dying?"

"I'm so scared, i haven't been able to sleep lately..."

"You won't die." Sachi looked at Naruto with surprise.

"Really? How can you say so for sure?"

"The black cat guild is a strong guild, our margin of safety is well above average, and Tetsuo, Kirito, and i are here. There's no need for you to force yourself to the front ranks, we three can take them all on!" Naruto said with a grin.

"I really don't have to die?" Sachi asked. "I can get back to reality someday?"

Naruto nodded with his grin intact. "Yes, you won't have to die, as long as i live, i won't let you die! So just shout my name and i'll come running!"

Sachi looked at him in surprise and smiled as tears started to roll down her eyes. "Thank you..."

"Don't mention it!" Naruto said with a thumbs up, but then he remembered something. "Ah!? My last sweet bar got taken away by the waters!" Naruto looked at the water. "Noooo!" Naruto cried in depression, but then stopped as a sweet bar appeared in his vision. "Huh?"

"You can have mine." Sachi said, extending her hand. "Here."

Naruto looked at her like she was some kind of angel. "Thank you!" Naruto took the bar and ate it like a chipmunk. Sachi giggled while watching him eating the sweet.

"By the way Naruto, why are you wet?"

Naruto looked down on himself and look away. "I uh... i tripped by a banana peel on my way here and fell into the water..."

Sachi blink, and blink, the she laughed loudly.

"It's not funny!" Naruto said swinging his arms in a comical way, but stopped as he looked at a happy laughing face of Sachi and smiled.

**Diamond Inn**

Naruto sigh as he lied down on the bed, after finding Sachi, he messaged the others that Sachi was fine, the good thing is that the others didn't ask too many things, if they did ask too many questions, it'll put Sachi in an awkward position. Right now Naruto only wore a black shirt with orange spiral and black pant, he yawned, preparing to sleep but a knock on the door stopped him as he stood up. "Come in."

The door opened revealing Sachi carrying a pillow and wearing a white sleeping gown. Naruto blink at the sigh, and he looked away with a red face. "Im sorry, i just couldn't get to sleep."

Naruto blinked as he looked at her in shock.

**Later that night...**

Naruto can't sleep, he never EVER falls asleep with a girl by his side, beside him is Sachi, who Naruto think is sleeping. _"There are a lots of players like Sachi who are afraid of dying... But they cry, laugh, and live as best as they can in this world... That's why we have to finish this game! One way or another!"_

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked beside him at the awake Sachi, Naruto smiled. "Don't worry, You're going to survive."

Sachi smiled at him with a red face as she tried to get back to sleep. Naruto dropped his smile as he looked towards the roof. _"As long as we're here... we'll protect you all." _Naruto thought to himself.

In another room, Kirito also thought of the same thing. Sworing of not making the same mistake with Klein.

**XXX**

"Well then, i'll be going!" Keita said to the others as he stood in front of the town portal. "Teleport! Town of Begginings!" With that said, he dissapeared.

"I can't believe buying our own house feels this exciting!" Sasamaru the green spearman said.

"You sound like an old man!" Ducker said as he hit Sasamaru playfuly. The others only laughed at that.

"Hey! Let's make some cash while Keita's buying the house!" Tetsuo suggested.

"Will we buy furniture?" Sachi asked feeling excited.

"Want to get up to the dungeon?" Ducker asked.

"Woudn't our usual hunting ground be better?" Kirito asked, feeling slightly worried.

"Yeah, i don't really like the dungeon that much... Too many traps and creepy places." Naruto said, shivering slightly at the creepy places part.

"We can do it way faster above." Sasamaru said.

"At our level we'll be fine." Ducker said.

Naruto and Kirito didn't look convinced by it.

**XXX**

**Floor 27: Dungeon**

"I told you we'd have no problem!" Sasamaru said, walking in front.

The 'Black Cat' guild are facing no dangerous resistance so far, but even so, Kirito still doesn't looked convinced. "Naruto, keep an eye for traps." Kirito whispered. The dungeon area are a glowing teal color boxes like area, where the road, wall, and roof are made of teal boxes.

"Okay..." Naruto whispered back.

"We might be almost at the front line!" Sasamaru said carrying his spear in his shoulder.

"Heck yeah!" Ducker agreed but he then noticed something. "Oh?"

Ducker ran ahead as he found a symbol like thing on a wall, he touched it and the wall turn into a door.

"_A hidden door? Here?" _Kirito thought, shocked and suspicious.

"_Strange... A door here of all places?" _Naruto question, also feeling suspicious.

Ducker opened the door, inside in the middle of the room is a treasure chest. "Oh?! A treasure chest!" Ducker, Sasamaru, and Tetsuo all went inside.

"W-wait!" Kirito warned, still feeling suspicious as he, Sachi, and Naruto walked inside.

The moment Naruto stepped inside, a feeling of dread washed over him like a thousand bolt. _"What the..."_

Ducker smiled at his finding, he crouched and opened the chest, but instead of treasures, the chest triggered an alarm.

_*Tiiiit* *Tiiiit* *Tiiit*_

Kirito and Naruto knew it well, they are in a very dangerous situation. The room door closed, and the walls opened as 'Mine Gobins' stormed into the room and stone golums appeared in the room.

"Its a trap! Everyone let get out of here!" Kirito said, taking his teleport crystal out.

"Teleport Taft!" Nothing happened. "Teleport Taft!" Still nothing happened.

"We can't use our crystals!" Sachi said, looking at her crystal.

"Is this a Crystal-nullification area?" Kirito asked unsheathing his sword, Naruto only stayed silent as he equiped his weapons.

The goblins charged, Kirito and Naruto managed to take out the monsters easily. Ducker got thrown as one of the golum hit him. "Akh!?" Ducker noticed a shadown on the ground,he looked up and saw Goblins raising their pick axe and striking it at Ducker. "Ahk! Ugh! AAAAhhhhh!" Ducker screamed as he dissapeared into thousands of glass.

Kirito and Naruto look, shocked. "No!" Kirito said as he kept slashing at the enemy. "Naruto protect Sachi! Tetsuo, Sasamaru stay together!"

"Got it!" Naruto quickly tried to get through the mobs, but the mobs were too numerous.

"Uagghh!" Tetsuo cried out as he disappeared into a thousand glass.

"Tetsuo!" Sasamaru cried out his friend's name, he grithed his teeth. "Damn you!" He charged at the stone golum that killed Tetsuo and pierced it. The golum only raised its hand and striked at Sasamaru. "Uaghhh!" Sasamaru cried out as he got thrown away into a thousand glass.

"Hyaaahhh!" Kirito cried out as he charged and killed any enemy that was near him. "Damn you all!" Kirito kept on killing recklesly, didn't care if he got hit by the enemy.

"Hyah!" Naruto slashed at a golum before he sees Sachi, strugling against an enemy, blocking a stone golum with her staff. "Sachi!" Naruto cried out as he charged kiling the two golums that was standing in his way.

"Naruto!" Sachi pushed the golum back and tried to run towards Naruto, but behind her another golum appeared, ready to strike.

"No!" Naruto run towards her, but it was too late as the golum strike, hitting her. Naruto can only watch as her life point went from red to empty. She looked at Naruto and whispered something as she shatter into thousands of glass.

"No... NOOOOO!" Naruto cried out loudly as tears fell from his eyes, but then his body was covered by a red aura, his eyes changed into red slit, his whiskers thickening. Kirito stopped fighting only to see Naruto covered in red aura, ready to kill. "*ROOOAAARRR*" Naruto roared as he charged at the mobs, swords ready as he slashed through them, killing them like a beast, the monsters didn't have time to block, even when one of it did, they just got cut to pieces.

Kirito only watched his friend in fear as he wiped out the mobs easily. _"W-what__'s__ happen__ing__ to him?!"_

As the last monster fell, Naruto stood silent, his aura slowly dissapearing, he then looked at the ground with empty eyes as he failed another promise. His tears falling down. "Why..." He whispered. "Why must you take everything away from me...? WHY?" Naruto screamed as he cried and hit the ground, never noticed the necklace he was wearing glow.

"Naruto..." Kirito whispered.

Then a miracle happen, one by one, a shatter pieces of glasses appeared and gathered in one place, in front of Naruto. Kirito and Naruto started to notice it, then they spotted a figure all dressed in white floating, the figure wore a white hood and based on the long hair and femine figure, the person is a female. She extended her hand that filled with glass pieces, then she drops it, when the glasses went into contact with the ground where the other pieces was gathered ,it created a blinding light, both boys cover they're eyes, when the light disappear, the boys open their eyes to see the figure disappear, but in exchange another figure appear lying down on the ground.

"Sachi...?" Naruto whisper.

**XXX**

**Floor 49: Myugen**

This town was filled with snow as players enjoy themself as its christmas, couples romanticaly walking through the snow or sitting at the bench, watching the pretty lights that filled the street.

A loneman in black sit in a bench silently, watching the others.

"Lately you and your friend had been taking big risks in your level rising." A female hooded figure said standing behind the bench.

"Did you get any new information?" Kirito asked.

"Nothing worth charging money for, by the way, where's your loud mouth friend?"

"He's taking care of someone. Its pretty unusual for you to not have any information." Kirito said. "What kind of information broker are you?"

"It's the first christmas event that doesn't appear on the beta-test, there's no way of getting information." The information broker said. "On christmas eve, into her word later tonight the event boss 'Nichola the Renegade' will appear beneath a certain fir tree. The big guild are searching pretty hard for it."

Kirito then stood up. "You have an idea where it is don't you?" The information broker asked.

"Maybe." Kirito answered walking away.

"Wait! You're seriously thinking of tag-teaming it?"

Kirito stayed silent as he keeps on walking to the inn.

**Black Eagle Inn**

Kirito knocked and opened the door to the inn room, inside were two person, one was sleeping peacefully while the other one was sitting at a chair beside the bed.

"How is she?" Kirito asked.

"The usual, she haven't woken up ever since that weird white lady figure re-construct her body." The person sitting beside the bed said.

"I'm sure Sachi will wake up soon Naruto." Kirito said to Naruto.

Naruto only sighed. "I know... i was just anxious, that's all."

Kirito nod in understanding. "There's a rumor that 'Nicholas the Renegade' dropped items that could revive people."

Naruto looked at Kirito in surprise. "Really?"

Kirito nod. "Yeah, get yourself ready because we're going to fight it." Kirito said as he opened his equipment menu, equipping a warmer version of his coat with white fur and equipping a bastrad sword.

Naruto nod opening his equipment menu, also changing to a warmer version of his coat with red fur and changing his dual swords into a silver short scimitars. "I... still can't forget what happened to Keita..." Naruto whispered, loud enough for Kirito to hear.

Kirito nod, after the 'death event' of the Black Cat guild, they had waited for Keita at the town to deliver the grim news and slight good news of Sachi surviving but in a state of coma. The shocked and surprised face of him scared them both, Keita dropped the house keys he bought for them and looked away. _"Take care of her..."_ he whispered before he jumped from floor 11 Taft, as Naruto and Kirito only watched him falled. Kirito shook his head, he can't get distracted right now.

"You ready?" Naruto asked, standing up. Kirito nod. "Lead the way."

**Forest 35: Forest Maze**

Kirito stopped walking through the snowy forest area as he looked up towards a giant pine tree in the middle of the area. "That's the place?" Naruto asked.

Kirito nod, looking one more time towards the map. "Yes." Kirito put the map in his pocket. "Let's go." He ran with Naruto following, but half way there he stopped as his sensor skill sensed something.

A light appeared near them, and when it disappeared Klein and his 5 guild mates appeared, wearing their red ancient Japanese equipment.

"Yo." Klein greet the two of them.

"You followed us?" Kirito ask.

"Yeah." Klein answer. "You guys after the revival item?"

"Yeah." Naruto answer.

"Don't risk your life on a stupid rumor!" Klein said. "If you die in this game, you die for real! The moment our HP reach zero ,our brain-" "Shut up!" Naruto said cutting him.

Klein looked surprised at the snapped blond. "Even if you guys are a high level players Tag-teaming it with only you two is suicide! Join us! Whoever get the revival item keeps it, no hard feeling!" Klein said.

Naruto and Kirito looks away. "I'm sorry... but we need to do this... If not, then there's no point." Kirito said drawing his sword.

All of Klein's guild mates ready their weapons, Klein signaled them to stand down. "Im sorry, but i can't let you two die in this place." Klein stopped as behind him lights of portals appeared as players with full equiped iron armors appeared, Klein and his guild mates instantly went to Kirito's side and spun around putting a defensive formation. "You were followed too Klein."

"Looks that way." Klein said.

"The Holy Dragon Alliance." One of Klein friend said. "They'll do anything for a rare item, what do we do?"

"Go you two!" Klein said drawing his katana.

"Klein..." Kirito whispered.

"Go! We'll hold them off!"

"But..." Naruto said, unsure of what to do.

"Go!" Naruto and Kirito looked at each other before they both started to sprint towards the biggest pine tree.

They both kept on running, and stopped as they arrived directly underneath it.

***Tang* *Tang* **

A Christmas bell was heard as Santa's carriage bells was also heard as the two of them looked at the sky as a trail of Santa carriage were seen.

"_That's..." _Kirito and Naruto were cutted off from their inspection as a giant figure fall of from the sky and landed in front of them creating a large snow blast, after the blast cleared off, the figure looked like Santa Claus, but its eyes were looking at different way and it had long arms and carried an axe, its Nicholas the Renegade. It created a mechanical sound as it moved.

"You're a big fella aren't you?" Naruto said opening his equipment menu. "We're gonna need more than my swords." Naruto chnaged his right hand sword into a black string that tied into his hand, at the end of the string there's a black small knife.

"So that's whats in the box." Kirito said, readying his bastard sword.

""Hyaaahhhhh!"" Both Naruto and Kirito charged at Nicholas, Nicholas raised its axe and striked down but Kirito reflected it with his sword.

"Now!" Kirito said.

"Got it!" Naruto throwed the black dagger as it pierced the monster, Naruto then proceeded to circling it to tie the strings to its legs while Kirito kept deflecting its attack. When Naruto's done circling it, he sheath his sword and proceeded to pull Nicholas. "Hyaaahhh!" Nicholas surprised fall down as its legs got pulled. "Kirito!"

Kirito nod as he charged and striked at Nicholas, gaining a critical. Naruto released the string and proceed to equip his sword and jumped toward Nicholas and pierced his sword through its head, gaining a high crit.

Nicholas roared as it stood up, Naruto equiped another string tied knife ,but this time there's two knife and quickly threw one of it at the giant tree, he then proceed to circle Nicholas again as Kirito deflect the monster's strike again.

"Hurry up! Its getting harder!" Kirito said as Nicholas's strikes kept on getting stronger.

"Okay!" Naruto said as he tied the string to Nicholas's entire body more faster and slide through the snow between Nicholas's legs to complete it. "He's tied!" Naruto said as he now begins to circle the tree.

"Hurry up!" Kirito said as Nicholas started to notice the string tied at his body.

After Naruto's done circling the tree he threw the other knife to the tree. "Done!"

Kirito began to back away as Nicholas chased him ,but the string tied in his body stop him. Naruto quickly equiped his dual swords and proceeded to back stab the now tied Nicholas, gaining a critical. "Heh, sorry Nicho, but that's a metal wire, it won't be easy to break."

"How did you get a metal string anyway?"

Naruto shrug. "Meh, i randomly ask any black smiths that can make me strong string, and turns out, there's one!"

Kirito shook his head and looked at Nicholas, who is trying to free himself. Kirito's sword glow. "disappear." He said as he charged at Nicholas.

**XXX**

Klein and his guildmates sitting down and panting tiredly after surviving the battle, a sound of walking got Klein's attention as he sees Naruto and Kirito walking towards them, survived.

"Ah! Kirito! Naruto!" Kirito then threw something towards him as he reflectly catched it. "Huh?"

"Its useless..." Kirito's said eyes looking sad.

"What? Let's see here... _'Target on players withing 10 seconds'_?" Klein read the info.

"Use it on the next person you see die." Naruto said as he and Kirito walks away, but a hand stopped them.

"Naruto! Kirito!" The two of them looked at Klein. "Please... the two of you must survive! Until the end! Please..." He said as tears appeared on his eyes as he let go.

Kirito and Naruto walked away, but not before they whispered their answer.

"Promise." Kirito whispered.

"Of course." Naruto answered.

"Bye." Kirito said leaving Klein and his guild while Naruto only gave him a wave while walking away.

**XXX**

**Black Eagle Inn**

Naruto sighed as he looked at the unconscious form of Sachi, Kirito watched the snow from the window. That is, until a message appeared on Naruto's screen and opened it.

_You have recieve gift from Sachi_

Naruto looked at it in surprise. "Kirito!" He called as Kirito looked at Naruto who is opening the gift. The gift is a black crystal that floats around Naruto's hand.

"Message crystal." Kirito said.

Naruto pressed the crystal as it glows.

"_Merry Christmas Naruto and Kirito__,__ if h__e'__s there. By the time you two hear this__,__ i'm guessing i'll be dead, how to explain it... To tell the truth i never want to leave the Town of beg__g__inings, but if i kep__t__ feeling like that i'll prob__a__bly die someday. And its no one's fault, its my own problem. Naruto, ever since that night, you kept on telling and promising me i won't die each night, if __I'__m killed you probably blame yourself, so i decide to record this. And i know your true streng__th__, i accidently saw it a while ago, since you and Kirito are partners, __I'__m guessing he's as strong as you__,__ right? I thought really hard about why you two hid your level and joined us, but i never really figure__d__ it out. But when i learn__ed__ how strong you really were, i feel so relieved. So if i die, you two keep on living, okay? Live to see the end of this world,and why it was born... And the reason a weak girl like me ended up here... And the reason we met. That's what i want you to do. There's still plenty of time left, since its Christmas i'll sing a song. *Hum* *Hum* *Hum**Hum* *Humhum*"_

Naruto and Kirito then proceeded to hear Sachi humming a song as tears started to fall down from their eyes.

"_Bye Naruto, and Kirito. I'm so glad i met you two, especially you Naruto. Thank you. Good bye."_

The crystal stopped glowing as it fell down the floor, "Sachi..." Naruto whispered between sob as he looked at the unconscious Sachi. Kirito patted Naruto's back.

"Why are you crying?" A female voice asked.

"Because you just have to go and die and get revived only to be unconscious for a long time!"

"Ah... im sorry." At this Kirito already stopped patting Naruto.

"Then you just have to put that message! Damn it.." Naruto said, but then he notice something. Female voice? Naruto looked up to see a sitting Sachi.

"Uhm.. Hello?"

Naruto's vision went black.

**XXX**

**Time Skip**

**Floor 49 Myugen**

"So why did you called us here?" A red hair female asked, she is Miku, the tsundere axe carrying girl that they met before. She was called by Naruto to meet them here with her brother and his girlfriend.

"Hey Miku! I want to ask a favor!" Naruto said.

"What favor?"

"Can you take care of Sachi for us?" Naruto asked pointing at the female blue haired girl behind him.

Miku raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, her level isn't very high. She had just lost her entire guild sometime ago, and me and Kirito's adventures are harsh so... Please? Miku?" Naruto whispered while he looked at Miku with his passive cute puppy eyes that's activated only when needed.

Miku blushed. "Uh... Fine." She said looking away.

"Eh?" Kaito, her brother, said in surprise at Miku's instant agreement. His girlfriend only stayed silent.

"Thank you!" Naruto hugged her and let the fluster girl go as he looked at Sachi. "Sachi, these guys will be your new family."

Sachi looked down. "But why can't i come with you?"

"Because our adventures are dangerous." Kirito answer.

"But..."

"No buts." Naruto answered as he looked at Miku. "Take care of her."

Miku nod. "We will."

Naruto nodded at her. "Well, we'll be going, see ya guys around."

"Wait!" Sachi said stopping them. "You guys come visit frequently okay?" Naruto and Kirito nod and walked away. "Bye!"

"See ya blondie." Miku said waving her hand at the duo. "So Sachi, what level are you?"

**With the duo**

"Hey Kirito, let's do our best to finish this game shall we?"

Kirito nod. "Sure thing."

Naruto nod to himself. "Then let's go!" He started to run passing the town's small river.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"There's a banana peel!"

"Huh?" *Steps on banana peel* "Oh shit-" *Splash*

**To be Continue****d**

**Axel: Ahahahaha! Finish****ed****! Im sorry if its bad, im not confident with this one, anyway, next chapter will be original, and im gonna put on a crossover project poll, check it out! And a special thanks to my beta reader! She's a friend of mine that agreed to do it!**


	6. Madness and Illusion

**Axel: Hey! I'm back with more chapter! I want to thank **

**ken lim****, ****shugokage****, ****Mzr90****, ****Solera****, ****InfinityAtmo****, ****the hotpocket hunter****, ****Fangking2****, ****irnzenmonk****, ****DrownedInFantasy****, ****Haruka-Evans28****, ****Silvdra-zero****, ****Shadowlight0982****, ****Kyukon****, ****soulofdragon1****, ****AoiKishi****, ****Andore-kun****, ****superecho****, ****AllenAndArth****, ****dimensiontimetraveler**** and everyone else that review.**

**Anyway, in this chapter I'm gonna show Naruto's biggest weakness, even though its kinda pathetic but i hope you guys like it. Btw, i ship someone from other anime, I'm sure some of you knew who it is once the person appear.**

**Anyway, im gonna answer some review. Now i know some of you are bump because only Sachi survive, im very sorry about it. But i need to put pressure on both Kirito and Naruto, to put it simply, i need them to feel the death of their comrades, so that they may get more motivated to finish the game, get stronger and protect they're friends. Once again, I'm sorry.**

**And like i said, the harem system will be like most harem manga and anime (To love Ru excluded), there will be jealous girls and cat fights, and maybe more! Anyway, i hope you guys are not disappointed. **

**Now let's just cut this short, disclaimer!**

**Zero: Axel own nothing.**

**Axel: Oh yeah, don't forget to vote the poll on my profile!**

**XXX**

**Floor 50: Grimoire Castle Entrance**

"So uh... Kirito, why are we here?" Naruto ask his black companion.

His black companion sigh. "I told you, i heard there are a rare item sleeping here at the castle."

"B-but... d-d-do we really have to go in?"

"Yes."

"C-can't i juts wait outside or something?"

"No, if i get ambush im gonna need your help, now come on." Kirito said as he drag his blond companion.

"Nooo!" Naruto struggle but Kirito grip are too strong as he kept on being drag by him.

The reason our blond hero doesn't want to go in, well, for one the castle are very large, and it was made british style, the worst thing is the area when at night, are creepy, very creepy. Thunder can be seen in the back ground, bats flew around the castle and wolf howling can be heard.

"No! Why can't we just enter at morning?"

"The item only appear at night, beside, we're not probably not alone, other players might be here too, so expect an encounter with the 'Holy Dragon Alliance'. I also heard the monsters change at night, be ready to face some dangerous monsters and maybe some ghost." Kirito explain.

"Screw the alliance and the monsters! What I'm more worried about is the ghosts in there! We can just kick the butt of those guys, but ghosts... We can't kill it as out attack just went through! And they're already dead!" Naruto said shivering while being drag by Kirito.

Kirito sigh at his friend fear of ghosts. "Let's enter." Kirito said as he enter the castle dragging a struggling blond.

**Floor 50: Grimoire Castle**

"It is pretty creepy." Kirito said as he walk down the empty hall of the castle carrying a lantern, a scared blond behind him swords ready.

"There's no ghost... There's no ghost..." Naruto keep on chanting as he keep his swords close.

Kirito stop as he look around. "... Odd, i could've swear we went past this picture before." Kirito said as he look at a picture of a rose.

"C-can't we just hurry up?" Naruto said.

"Hold on... I think we're in some kind of illusion or something." Kirito said. "We've past this area a couple of times now."

Naruto growl, he then proceed to walk toward the large picture, and before Kirito could react, Naruto slice the picture in a X fashion, and to Kirito surprise the picture let out a howl of pain before disappearing.

"Is that an illusion mimicry? How did you see past it?" Kirito ask.

Naruto nod. "Yeah, i thought you knew about it so i kept quite, but you take too damn long!" Naruto said quite angry. "One of my Hero passive skill allow me to see through illusion and the like, now can we get out of here?"

Kirito nod as he open his map to see where they are. "If we keep on going forward and then turn left we'll arrive at the office, we might find a clue about the secret treasure there." Kirito said, but a sound of something dragging it self down the hall silent them.

Kirito and Naruto swallow hard. Kirito unsheathed his sword, while Naruto raise his swords hand trembling. The sound keep on getting closer as the two hero finally could make out a figure in white dress and long black hair dragging it self toward them. Kirito narrow his eyes and Naruto only look horrified. The figure stop, and look up, to Naruto and Kirito surprise and horror, the figure face are empty... because it have no face, then the figure, to their surprise, dash dragging itself with great speed toward them.

Kirito quickly charge and ready his sword, when in range, the creäture jump. "Hyah!" Kirito said as he slash the un-face monster into two, destroying it.

"That surprise me." Kirito said as he release his breath. "I thought it'll be harder, what do you think Naruto?" Kirito look behind him only to see the blond disappear. "Naruto? Damn it! Not again!"

**With Naruto**

"*Pant* *Pant* I hope it didn't chase me here..." Naruto said panting. "Where am i anyway?" Naruto look around the empty hallway. "Damn... This place is creeping me out.." Naruto then open his Skill menu and activate his tracking skill. "So... Kirito that way." Naruto then proceed to jog to where Kirito is, but a sight of something stop him.

"... A red button?" Naruto ask as he look at the button on the wall and the words 'Do not press' above it. "What is this? Probably just some trap..." Naruto said as he walk away but then stop and quickly dash toward the button and press it. "Hmm... nothing happens? Ah well." Naruto then walk away, but stop as he notice the ground are shaking. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Naruto whisper as he prepared for any enemy who will come out, but none came out. "Huh? That was odd... I thought there will be some-" He cut short as the ground below him open. "Oh shiiii-!?"

**Meanwhile, at the castle basement..**

A lone female figure walk the dark and silent hallway, the female have a dark twintail hair and azure eyes, she wear a dark open jacket with a white star symbol on the back and wear a black battle bra with black biker short, she also carry a katana at her waist.

She walk the empty hallway as a zombie from a dark corner suddenly appear dashing toward her, the female quickly draw her katana and slash it into two, destroying it. "..." The girl stay silent as she continue on her way like nothing have happened, but a voice make her stop.

"..." She look around, trying to find the voice. "...uua.." She heard as the voice getting closer. "aaaghhhHHHHH!" She look above her as she see a male crashing down toward her, before she can react the male crash into her.

"Ouch..." Narut rub his head as he sit up. "Note to self, never press suspicious button again." Naruto then notice he sit on something soft.

"..." A pair of azure eyes watching him.

"..." Naruto look at the female. "Oh shi?!" Naruto quickly get off and bow to her. "I'm sorry! I really really sorry! Please forgive me!" Naruto then rise his head to look at the black clothing female.

The female stood up and brush off the dust at her coat. "..." She look at Naruto, then she nod as she turn around and walk away.

"Ah! Wait a second!" Naruto quickly chase after her. "It's dangerous to be alone!"

The black hair girl look at Naruto with a glare, clearly state not to follow her.

"Come on! This place is dangerous! especially for a girl!" Naruto try to explain but stop as a bat shriek from the shadow of the basement corner. "Gahhh!" Naruto said in surprise as he back away from the bat spot, the bat shriek again and fly away. "S-see? T-this place is dangerous!"

The female only stare at Naruto, clearly knowing Naruto was the one who scared to be alone in the basement, she can't blame him though, this castle is creepy at night.

"We should stick together in case of some dangerous monster came out!"

"..." The girl look at Naruto, who is kinda trembling, she seem to think about something, and her eyes flash sadness for a moment, something Naruto didn't miss, then she sigh and nod to Naruto. "... Come..." She whisper loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Really?" Naruto look at her with smile. "Yosh! Let's go!" The girl nod and start walking, Naruto look behind once at the spot where he fall. _"Kirito gonna be angry, but what can i do? How am i to tell that button was a trap button! His tracking skill is improving, im sure he can find me. And since we're here to search for a rare item, might as well look._" Naruto then turn around and jog away to catch up to the black quiet girl.

Naruto then walk as he catch up with the girl. "So... what's your name?"

"..." The girl stay silent for a bit before answering. "...Kuro..."

"Ah... Nice to meet you Kuro! I'm Naruto!" Naruto said as he flash her a smile.

Kuro look at the smiling blond for a second before turning away.

**Meanwhile...**

"..." Kirito look at the giant hole on the floor. "I just KNEW somehow it would come to this." Kirito look at the red button on the wall. "He just can't resist unknown button can't he?" Kirito open his map. "He probably on the basement right now... And the way to the basement is at the end of this hall." Kirito look at the long hall. "Its gonna be a long day."

**Castle Basement first floor**

"We're in the basement right?" Naruto ask the silent payer as she nod her head. "Alright." Naruto open his message menu and type in 'I'm in the basement with a mysterious girl.' And send it to Kirito. "There we go."

"... For you're friend?" The quiet girl ask.

Naruto nod. "Yeah, his name is Kirito, he and i are partner, he's a very calm person really, annoying sometime." Naruto then finally get a look at his quiet companion, he notice that she wear a VERY revealing cloth, a battle bra and a biker short, Naruto blush and look away. "Hey... Uh, can i ask why your clothing are like that?"

Kuro tilt her head while looking at Naruto. "..Its easier to move."

"Uh... but you should cover yourself more..." Naruto said still blushing.

"Why?"

"Uh... Cause its show WAY too much skin... And I'm sure many people especially male looked at you with a disturbing looks, aren't you bother with it?"

Kuro shook her head. "... Not at all..." She then look at Naruto with a faint smile. "Why?... Do you not enjoy it?"

"H-huh?!" Naruto look at Kuro with a blushing face. "Wha-I!? Its-not!? Its?! I-" The stuttering Naruto was cut off by a silent giggle. "S-stop teasing me!"

"...Sorry... Its fun..."

"Hey! By the way, where are we going?"

"To the last floor of this basement..." Kuro said.

"Ah okay..."

Kuro then suddenly stop as she grip her katana.

"What's wrong?"

"... Enemy..." Kuro whisper as several skeleton warrior and a few armored zombies appear around them.

"Damn! We're surrounded!" Naruto unsheathed his swords. "Let's go!" Naruto charge as he slash several skeletons and slash a zombie, but to his surprise the zombie only moan and slam Naruto as he thrown back. "Ugh!"

"Carefull... Normal attack deal little damage to armored zombie... You need to burn them." Kuro said as she slash a skeleton and jump back as an armored zombie try to grab her. She then proceed to take out a vial with black liquid in it and pour it on her sword.

"Hey... Is that oil?" Naruto ask as he duck to evade an attack from a skeleton.

"Yes..." Kuro then slash the ground creating a spark of fire and the sword is burning.

"Whoa! You can do that?" Naruto ask, clearly very impress by her trick.

Kuro nod as she charge and slash a nearby zombie as the zombie burn, the zombie moan as it shatter into a thousand of glass. Kuro then proceed to dash forward and in a very quick and agile move she slash and burn every enemy in her path.

"Cool..." Naruto said as he side step from a skeleton attack and slash it with his sword, destroying it. "Whose next?" Naruto ask but then realize the rest of his enemy already destroyed. "Oh..."

Kuro exhale as she sheath her sword.

"Nice! You are very strong Kuro!" Naruto said as he jog to her location.

Kuro look away and said. "I'm weak..." As she walk away.

"Huh? Hey! Wait for me!"

**Castle Basement Second Floor**

Naruto and Kuro walk in an awkward silent in the dark giant basement hallway with giant column stand in a row on the side of the room, for Naruto at least, they met a enemies on the way but nothing major.

"So..." Naruto begin as he is getting tired of the silent. "Why do you said you we're weak back there? I mean, your strong enough to me."

Kuro doesn't respond as she keep walking.

"Oh... Is it something personal?"

"..."

"I-uh... Sorry, I'll just leave you alone now."

"... It's not your fault."

"Huh?" Naruto look at the finally respond Kuro.

"I... lost something precious here... because of me..." She said with a very sad tone.

Naruto look down and touch where his heart is, feeling the beating, knowing the sadness of losing something precious. "Sorry..."

"Not your fault.." Kuro said but then stop as Naruto stop walking. "...What's wrong?"

Naruto narrow his eyes at something on the ground in front of them. "Banana peel..."

Kuro blink as she look in fron of her, indeed finding a banana peel on the floor. "... It's just a banana peel..."

"That's what it want you to think..." Naruto said as he took out a throwing knife and throw it at the banana peel, which is hit. "Yeah! Take that you fiendish stuff!"

Kuro look at Naruto weirdly before shrugging it off, knowing Naruto is a weird individual already, and start walking again.

"I'm watching you..." Naruto whisper with venom as he follow Kuro, avoiding the banana peel, and finally take his eyes off the banana peel.

The two continue on, with a small talk here and there, until they arrive at a large door.

"Is this it?" Naruto ask.

"Behind this door is a room we need to pass in order to reach the last floor, this door only appear at night..." Kuro explain.

"I see... No wonder Kirito insist on going here at night..." Naruto said to himself. "Let's go." Before he can open the door, he notice that Kuro are shaking. "Are you okay?"

Kuro snap out of it as she shook her head. "I'm fine... Let's go." She said as she open the door.

**Castle Basement Second Floor, Boss Room**

Naruto blink as he look at his surrounding. The room look like a throne room with gothic skull design, row of pillars having skull design on them, he then notice that Kuro looking at the throne, which someone are sitting there. "Who-" Before Naruto could answer Kuro whisper a name.

"Yami..." Kuro whisper as her eyes widened.

The girl on the throne, Yami, smile. Yami have wavy green hair, neon green eyes, and she wear a black dress with a small devil like wing on the back, all in all she looks like a black gothic loli girl.

"Hello again Kuro..." She said as she stood up from her throne and walk toward them. "I see you bring guest..."

"No... You can't be..." Kuro said as she back away.

"Aww.. what's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"No... Your dead... Your dead..." Kuro said as she crouch on the floor her hands at her head, not believing what she see.

"H-hey... Are you alright?" Naruto ask looking at the scared girl.

Yami smile went more wide as she look at Kuro blond companion. "Ah... Not bad, so you replace me with a boy hm?"

"N-no!" Kuro stood up, tears on her eyes. "I.. I can't never replace you!"

"Really?" Then to Naruto surprise Yami face went from smile into a look full of hatred. "Then why did you leave me here huh? You abandoned me! Because of you i died! Your weak! You're the reason i died!"

Kuro took a back step, she close her eyes and her ears with her hands. "No... I.. I..." Tears fall out of her eyes. "I... Know, you died because of me... That's why.." Kuro open her eyes as she look at Yami full of determination. "I will kill the monster that killed you..."

"Really? Then you have to fight me." Yami took out a giant scythe and two skull head monster appear beside her.

Kuro grip her katana and charge forward.

"Hey wait! What the heck is going on here..." Naruto ask as he don't understand anything as he watch the two so called friends battle each other and one of them suppose to be dead already. "Don't tell me she's a ghost... Hm?" Naruto narrow his eyes as he look at Yami. "What's that? That aura... Thats!?"

"Hey! Big bro!" Naruto spun around to see Claire behind him, flashing him a smile.

"Claire...?"

"Big bro! I miss you!" Claire said as she walk toward a surprise Naruto."Let's play together!" She jump toward Naruto. "FOREVER!" Claire said as she took out a knife and try to stab Naruto, but a small knife find itself on Claire forehead.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto said shaking. "But... you're not Claire..." Naruto then turn around to see Kuro fighting against Yami, and Yami seem to be in the lead with her two skulls assisting.

"Ugh!" Kuro grunt as she thrown back by Yami attack.

"You will never beat me Kuro... I'm stronger than you." Yami said with a sadistic smile.

"I... will not fall..." Kuro quickly took out a vial with gray liquid inside and throw it toward Yami.

Yami hisst as the vial touch the ground and create a smoke screen, then she feel as a blade was press into her back. "Heh.."

"I... win.." Kuro said panting.

"Are you? Then finish me." Yami said as she keep looking away from Kuro.

Kuro grits her teeth, her hand shook as she have had a turmoil on her mind, she was cut off as one of Yami skull bite into her shoulder and throw her away.

"Ahk!" Kuro grunt in pain as she is thrown against a pillar.

"You will never win Kuro, come and join me... In the afterlife!" Yami said as she charge, prepare to finish Kuro, but she noticeshe can't move her scythe, she look behind and see a black wire attach to her scythe. "Wire?" Then her scythe was pull toward the wire as Yami force to let her scythe go.

Naruto release the wire when Yami scythe is thrown behind him. "Hey Skull girl! Sorry to say but i won't let you harm my friend!"

"_Friend...?" _Kuro open her eyes to look at Naruto, his eyes fill with determination.

"Oh? You consider this girl as your friend?" Yami ask, her skulls floating beside her.

Naruto nod. "Yeah! And I'll kick anyone ass who harm my friends!" Naruto said as he and equip a wired black throwing knife and charge forward.

Yami hiss as she send her skulls to attack the blond, Naruto evade the first skull as Naruto spin and thrown the knife at the skull back, then Naruto pull the skull and throw it at the second skull, when they both hit, Naruto quickly equip is dual silver short scimitar and slash the monster at the same time, destroying it.

Yami hiss again, but stop as she feel a sword pierce her stomach, Yami look behind to see a teary Kuro.

"I'm sorry..." Kuro whisper, Yami blink once before she smile as her body disappear into thousand of glass.

"_Thank you my dear friend."_

Kuro blink as she heard the familiar warm whisper as she smile.

"You okay?" Naruto ask walking toward her.

Kuro nod. "Yes... But its not over yet..." Kuro said pointing at the area, which seem to melt and reveal the original area of the room.

"So... That's the real boss?" Naruto ask pointing at a floating enemy.

"Yes... 'The Mad Hatter'." Kuro answer.

'Mad Hatter', the monster take form of a giant cape and magician hat, in the middle of the cape is a giant eye, looking at them.

"A boss specialize in illusion, it... took me and Yami by surprise."

Naruto nod. "Don't worry! That monster can't trick me with illusion, i have a skill that sense if something messing with my head." Kuro look impress, it's not everyday you know that kind of skill.

Mad Hatter growl as several armored knight like monster appear.

Naruto growl. "Death knights? Of all thing..."

"That's new..." Kuro said. "It only spawn two death knight before."

Naruto shook his head. "We'll be too tired if we finish the death knights to fight that cape monster, i wish Kirito were here..."

"You called?"

Naruto and Kuro spun around to find Kirito standing behind them in all his glory. "Kirito! Good timi-" Naruto was cut off as a head arrive at Naruto face. "Ugh! What was that for!"

"That for being an idiot and fall into an obvious trap! Do you have any idea what i went through to find you? Huh?"

Kuro sweatdrop as the two of them fight each other. "... I'm sorry, but we should do something about Mad Hatter first."

Naruto and Kirito blink at each other and look at the giant floating boss. "Fine... we'll continue this later..." Kirito said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Oh come on..." Naruto said as he equip a sword and a wired with a carabiner attached to the end. "So, what's the plan?"

Kirito look at Mad Hatter, Kuro, then the death knights. "Since the boss float, its gonna be a pain to attack, Naruto you'll use the pillars to your advantage, use your wire."

"Got it!"

"Me and your mysterious friend will attack the death knights, are we clear?" Both Naruto and Kuro nod. "Good, let's go."

Kirito and Kuro immidietly charge and destroy any death knights in front of them while Naruto charge straight to Mad Hatter. Mad Hatter growl and a giant black hand appear, it tried to squash Naruto, but Naruto too fast.

"_I need more speed!" _Naruto body is cover by a blue aura as his speed increase. _"There!" _Naruto throw the wire as it warp around a pillar and the carabiner anchor it. Naruto quickly swing around the pillar then let the wire go as he flew toward the Mad Hatter.

"Hyah!" Naruto thurst his sword into the Mad Hatter eyes as it growl in pain and fall down, crushing the death knights beneath it. "Now!"

Kuro quickly use her oil to burn her sword and charge, slashing the Mad Hatter cape as it burn. Kirito quickly dash and jump toward the boss as he thurst his sword to the eyes. The monster growl in pain as it health reach red.

"We got him!" Naruto equip his short swords and thurst it to the eyes.

Mad Hatter growl one last time before disappearing into thousand of glass, and so does the death knights.

_Congratulation!  
You have defeat Mad Hatter._

_You have receive 'Madness Coat'._

"Huh... Congrats!" Kirito said patting his friend in the shoulder. Kuro nod in agreement.

Naruto open his equipment menu and took out the coat, the coat is dark in color, and have a zipper on the front to close the coat. "Hm... Resist any illusion and its light and increase the wearer speed..." Naruto then, to Kirito and Kuro surprise, give it to Kuro. "You keep it, i already have my anti illusion passive skill, don't need another. "

Kuro look at the coat, she smile as she equip the coat and zip it, covering her body. "Thank you..."

Naruto rise and eyebrow. "You cover yourself? Good! No one giving any of my friend pervert looks!"

Kirito only stare, not understanding the conversation as he didn't get a good look on the girl previous attire.

Kuro nod, still smiling. "Only Naruto may open this zipper and look inside."

""Huh?!"" Naruto and Kirito said at the same time.

Kuro ignore the stare as she keep staring at the roof.

Kirito sigh. "Come on, let's get that item and get out of here." He said trying to ignore what Kuro just said.

Naruto just scratch his head. _"She probably said that to tease me again." _Only if you knew Naruto.

**Castle Basement Third Floor**

The third basement floor are small with lots of odd symbol on the wall, in the middle of the room is a table with equipment on it, a orange glove and a black boot.

"This is the item?" Kirito ask.

"Seems like it, i dib on the orange glove!" Naruto then quickly snatch the glove, ignoring how it color orange in the first place. "Hoe... 'Apollo Glove'? Increase accuracy? Nice!"

Kirito take the boot. "'Hermes Boots', increase speed and can increase dash speed greatly for three-second? Good enough."

Kuro only stay silent, seeing as she already receive an item.

"Let's go, this castle still creeps me out." Naruto said as the other agree.

**XXX**

**Floor 35: Mishe**

"Hey! Sorry to call you guys suddenly." Naruto said to the four people who just arrive. Miku, Kaito, Meiko, and Sachi. It seem Sachi and Miku are quite energetic though.

"What is it baka-blond?" Miku ask. "You want to leave another player with us?"

Naruto nod with his smile. "That's right!" Miku eye twitch. "This is Kuro, i hope you guys will be her friends too. She's strong, so you won't have to worry."

Miku look Kuro up and down. "Okay... At this rate we should just make a guild or something."

Sachi, Naruto and Kirito flinch a little. "Maybe... Anyway, she doesn't really have many friends, so please take care of her!"

Kirito nod. "Yeah, me and Naruto are going to the frontier again soon."

Sachi nod with a smile. "Of course Kirito, Naruto, we'll take care of her."

Kuro then step forward. "My name is Kuro, its nice to meet you." The other nod (Minus Kirito and Naruto) and introduce themself. "Its a pleasure, please take care of me."

"Sure." Miku answer.

"And also, Naruto." Naruto look at Kuro. "I.. i already decided to marry you, so please don't die." Everyone went silent for a second.

""""""WHAT?!"""""" Everyone said at the same time, with Naruto face went to red and steam coming out of his ears.

"Naruto... won't you explain to us what happened?" Miku ask with a sweet, way too sweet, smile and a dark aura behind her.

"Yes Naruto, i'm also curious..." Sachi said with the same smile.

Naruto snap out of it and look at the two scary female. "Uh... What? What did i do?" The two girls walk closer. "Uh... Help?" Naruto quicly turn around to escape, but to his surprise, he step on a banana peel and fall down. "I knew it... Banana peel are evil!"

A loud scream was heard throughout the town that day, and since then, Kirito and Naruto will never forget the furry of women.

**To be Continue.**

**Axel: Done! I'm not so sure about this chap either... Anyway, next chap, Silica! Yeah! Woho! If you have any question, ask, I'll answer at the next chapter, and vote! In my profile!**


	7. The Swordman, The Assassin, The Tamer

**Axel: Here it is folks! Another update! Sorry for taking so long, if anybody wonder why i take so long and my underwear color is, I've been busy with life, school and stuff you know? And lot's of new Naruto cross fanfic idea, anyway, for those who like Silica, this is the chapter you've been waiting for! And now for some answer corner:**

**Solera****: Ah I see... That's too bad, the girl is Mato from black rock shooter, so I'm not surprise if you don't recognize her. That's right! Banana peel are evil!**

**RoyalTwinFangs****: Thank you! I will try my best!**

**airwatcher****: Thank you! I will try my best! **

**J-U****: ****Thanks! Well, in this fanfic Naruto for some reason are hunted down by the banana's peel, they are evil! Be warned!**

**Tear-Stained-Book****: Why thank you! I'm glad people like my story! It made me all teary! By the way, the OC you're talking about, is it 'Kuro' or 'Miku'? Since Kuro isn't really an OC, i just ship her from Black Rock Shooter, but I made her back ground story, I'm sorry if I dissapoint you... Sorry! But I apreciate the compliment, so thank you! **

**Unlimited Lulz Works****: Oh-ho! So you knew? Nice! Thanks! I'm a sucker for cute twin hair girl!**

**teiki****: Yes! But its not the only one... **

**InfinityAtmo****: Yup! I'm a sucker for cute twin hair girl! Do look forward to it! XD**

**shugokage****: Thank you! Its pretty hard mixing the two up, so I try my best!**

**ken lim****: Thank you! Yeah, I want to ship many character from different anime and manga, so I'm glad you like it! **

**god of all****: Thanks, I will!**

**NineDaysGrace****: Correct, I'm from Indonesia, I appreciate your review but can you just put "Horrible grammar and misspelling" instead of "Really Horrible grammar and misspelling"? Its kinda hurt my feeling, anyway, the hero skill Naruto acquire is not a special skill only he can get, everyone else can get it too, its just never occure to them and they don't know how, Naruto will also achieves his goals with hard work, with or without the hero skill. And about the harem, I admit the numbers is quite large, but its the girls are just 'potential', it's not like they all gonna marry Naruto at the real life, and I'm not doing harem because I wanna be funny, it's because I want too, and many readers ask it. But still, thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Silber D. Wolf****: Thanks!**

**Ben****: ****Thanks! Well yeah, didn't Naruto meet up with cute girls? Banana peel are just evil.**

**The Dark Dragen****: Hey! Thanks for all of your reviews! You and many others, I will think about it so just read and review! XD**

**rabid fanboy****: ****Thanks for the review! I will! And you don't really have to give me your arm, really, I'm satisfied with people reading and reviewing my story. XD**

**Have a Little Feith****: Indeed! They are evil! Ahahaha, well, they just jealous is all, its fine, its mean they like Naruto enough to beat him up because of a girl. Well, you know Naruto, an idiot one time, and charismatic the other. Thanks for the review!**

**br1ck****: Thank you for the review! I know my grammar and spelling suck, english ain't my original language so... Anyway, you don't really need to know much about Naruto, just know who Naruto is, is enough. Anyway, thanks for the review.**

**Future Nekomata****: Thanks for the review! You're welcome!**

**Starter****: Thanks! I will try my best, thanks for the review.**

**aznblackhowling****: Thanks! Do look forward! Thanks for the review.**

**Thank you all! I'm so happy! *Sob* *Sob* Anyway, for those who don't know, Kuro is Mato from Black Rock Shooter, I just ship her, the back ground is all original. Anyway, if anyone of you have question, please ask away! Now then, let us begin!**

**Zero: Axel own nothing.**

**XXX**

"_So? What do you think Kazu?" A young Naruto ask a young Kirito. "This is the newest RPG this years, its pretty cool."_

"_Wow..." Kirito/Kazuto said in awe at the very realistic graphic. "It look so real." _

_Naruto shrug. "Yeah, but we still play it at the game console, I wish there was some kind of game where we enter the game! Wouldn't it be fun?"_

_Kazuto scratch his head. "But there isn't any game like that."_

"_I know that, anyway, we should make you an account for this game!"_

"_But I don't have the game."_

"_Its fine, you can have mine."_

"_But-"_

"_Pfft, I have a copy, my dad bought me two just in case i lost one." Naruto said. "Now, let's make you an account." Naruto said as he open the game official page and sign Kazuto up. "Alright, what name will you use?"_

"_Uhm... I unno... Kaze?"_

"_Kaze? Too simple, what about..."_

"_But Naruto, your character named are also Naruto!" Kazuto said._

"_... How about, Kirito! its from your name! __**Kiri**__gaya Kazu__**to**__! Kirito!"_

"_Hm... It is pretty cool."_

"_See? I knew you'd like it."_

"_Young master? I'm coming in." An elderly voice outside said, then the door open and reveal an older figure wearing a butler uniform. "I bring ramens."_

"_Alright! Ramen!" Naruto said pumping his fist in the air. "Oh yeah, Robert, from now one, Kazu name will be Kirito! So call him that!"_

"_But young master, it is not polite to change someone else name." Robert said._

"_I-its fine Robert-san, beside, the name is pretty cool." Kazuto, now Kirito said._

_Robert went silent for a bit before smiling. "Then, I shall adress you as such, master Kirito."_

**Floor 35: Mische**

**Drakengard Inn**

Naruto open his eyes, he blink and stand up, he look around the room, not noticing anything strange. "Dream about the past again... Man, its making me miss my home even more." Naruto then get off the bed, he only wear a black muscle shirt and orange pants. Naruto open his menu and equip his usual clothing, then he look outside. "Time to eat lunch."

downstairs, Naruto are eating a bowl of noodle, one of the reason he pick this inn, they serve noodles. "Its not as best as ramen, but its good enough." Naruto said eating his third bowls in the last 9 minutes.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto look toward the stair and see Kirito desceanding the stairs.

"Yo, rest well?" Naruto said between his eating.

Kirito shook his head at his friend antic. "One well-done steak please!" Kirito said to the nearest waitwer and sitdown next in front of Naruto.

"So what's our agenda today?" Naruto ask, finally done eating.

"We still looking for the 'Titan's Hand' guild, I receive info about the leader activity around here."

Naruto nod. "Alright then, should we split up?" Kirito nod. "Alright, but at least we'll eat first, another noodle please!" Naruto said to the waiter.

Kirito sigh, but agree to his blond friend anyway, knowing disagreeing about food with him is futile.

**XXX**

**Floor 35: Forest of Wandering**

Naruto curse, after they done eating lunch, the two of them heads out toward the area where Kirito informant said the leader of Titans hand usual hunting ground,which reveal to be a forest, which is pretty big, and so, Naruto and Kirito split up to increase the search area and meet up at town when night come, and since night already came, Naruto is heading toward the town.

"Damn it... Why does this forest so big? I mean, I know it's a forest but..." Naruto whine to himself. "And why does-Hm?" Naruto stop talking as he heard a grunt of pain. "Is someone in trouble?" Naruto quickly move toward the voice location.

Aafter running for a minute to the place, he see a young female with brown hair tied into twin tail and a pair of red eyes. The girl wear brown long coat with two iron shoulder guard, brown glove, and a matching brown boot. And the girl seem to be hugging a small white wind dragon that seem to be dying, if the light surrounding it is any indication, she seem to be surrounded by one of the area strongest monster, Drunken Ape, there's three of them and the girl seem to be tired and distress already.

"-Pina!" The girl cry out to the small dragon that shatter and turn into a feather, Naruto curse as he see the danger and rush in, all the three apes already behind the girl, and one of them raise its weapon, a wooden club or something, and prepare to bash the girl as she look behind her in fear.

Bur before the ape can attack, all of them went still, then shatter, behind them is Naruto, swords drawn. The girl look at him. "Pina..." She whisper as tears starting to fall, she then look at the feather that the small dragon turn into and pick it up. "Pina... Don't leave me alone... Pina!" The girl said as she start to cry.

Naruto walk closer, sheathing his silver scimitars. He scratch his head, not knowing what to do and said. "I... I'm sorry." Naruto begin. "I wasn't able to save your friend."

"No..." The girl shook her head. "I was being stupid, I was stupid to think i could make it through the forest on my own..." The girl look at Naruto with teary eyes. "Thank you for saving me."

Naruto look away, his hands clench into a fist, knowing what it feels like to lose a friend... And knowing someone else feel that pain and you can't do anything about it is just... "_There must be something! Come on think! I think i heard a rumor about pet monster... Oh yeah!" _"Uhm... Does that feather happen to have an item name?" Naruto ask crouching down.

The girl blink, she touch the item and the name bar appear.

_Pina's Heart._

The girl look stun for a moment, and start crying again, making Naruto more panic. "Ah! No... Uhm... Don't cry! I-I heard a rumor that if a pet monster heart still here, we can revive her!" The girl look at Naruto. "Since Pina's heart is here, you can still revive her!"

"Really?" The girl look hopefully to Naruto.

Naruto nod and smile. "I think it's on the south side of floor 47, there's a field dungeon called the Hill of Memories, i heard there's a flower that bloom at its top can revive a pet."

The girl smile, but then her smile drop. "Floor 47..."

Naruto scratch his head. "Well, I'd go get the flower for you, but the flower won't bloom if the pet owner isn't there."

The girl look at Naruto again. "That information is enough, if I work hard to raise my level, then someday..."

Naruto look down. "I'm sorry... They can only be revived after three days after death if I'm not mistaken."

The girl look shock. "No... Its my fault... I'm so sorry Pina."

Naruto stood up. "Don't worry, you have three days." Naruto then open his item menu and took out something. "I'll go with you."

"Eh?" The girl look at Naruto in surprise.

"Here." Naruto then give the girl a small bowl. "drink it, its good."

The girl took the small bowl hesitantly. "Why are you helping me?"

Naruto look at her in confusion. "What? Isn't it normal for people to help those in need?" The girl blink. "Anyway, drink it."

The girl look inside the bowl and spott a golden liquid inside it. "What is this?"

"Just drink it."

The girl hesitantly take a sip from the bowl, then her eyes widen. "W-what is this? Its sweet and have this warm feeling when its reach your throat..." The girl try to open the item info window, which only result showing '?'.

"It's a secret." Naruto wink at her.

The girl blink and smile. "Thank you... Uhm, I'm sure this isn't anywhere near enough to pay..." The girl open her menu and open the money transfer, before she can finish it, Naruto stop her.

"No, its okay, I'm not doing this for money." Naruto said since he and Kirito already have too many money. "I'm just trying to help you."

The girl look at him, then she remember something. "Ah! Uhm, I'm Silica." She introduce herself offering her hand. remembering they don't know each other.

Naruto smile and took her hand. "I'm Naruto, its nice to meet you. And don't you dare call me 'San' or 'Sama', it made me feel old. Anyway, let's go to town first, its night and I need to meet my friend there, he can help us."

**XXX**

**Floor 35: Mische**

The two have arrived at the town, which by now is filled with lights since its night time. Silica and Naruto are walking in the light filled street in peace, with Naruto glaring at a basket filled with bananas at some store a minute ago, nothing else is wrong. Silica kinda enjoying the walk.

"Oh! Its Silica-chan!" Silica stop hearing her name being call and Naruto stoping as well, Two male run toward her, one of them have brown hair and the other red hair. "You're late! We were worried."

"Uh... uhm..." Silica backing away slightly.

"Let's party up sometime! We can go wherever you want!" The red hair one said.

"That's very kind of you... but..." Silica look at Naruto standing beside her. Then she immediately grab his arm, resulting a surprise and slight blushing Naruto. "I'll be in a party with him for a while. The two male glare at Naruto, which the blond glare back. "I'm sorry." Sillica said as she drag Naruto away from the two.

"What's with those two?" Naruto ask.

"I'm very sorry about that."

"Your fans or something?"

"No... They just want me around as a mascot." Silica look sad. "But I get full of myself when they began to call me..." She stop walking. "Dragon tamer Silica..." She said as a tear fall from her eye.

"Don't worry." Silica look at Naruto. "People makes mistake, and we'll save your partner for sure!"

Silica smile and nod. "Right!"

Naruto nod. "Before that, come with me for a sec."

Naruto begin walking with Silica following, the blond then enter an alleyway, "Uhm... Naruto... what are we doing here?" Silica ask, her heart beating fast, going alone to a dark alley with a boy is a little...

"Just follow me." Naruto walk deeper and stop at a door which he begin pounding. "Hey gramps! Open up!" After a few second, the door open and an elderly man walks out.

"Oh ho! If it isn't the brat, what can i do for you?" The old man ask.

"Can't we come in first? I want to buy something." The old man frown but nod and let the two in.

**Old Tiger Shop**

Silica is quite impress, the store is dusty, but there's a lots of weapons and armors.

"So whats it gonna be?" The old man ask.

"A full set of your best armors for her." Naruto said, pointing his thumb at Silica behind him.

The old man rise and eyebrow, he then walk closer to the girl. "Ho... She yer girlfriend or something?"

Naruto and Silica face went red. "G-girlfirend!? No! She's just a friend!" Naruto said with a red face. Silica only look away.

"Sure sure, and I can fly."

"Just shut up and make the damn armor!" Naruto said in an angry tone.

The old man put his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Fine, fine. It'll be done in the morning, so pick it up then."

Naruto nod and exit the store follow by Silica.

Outside, Naruto and Silica continue the walk toward the inn where Naruto's friend suppose to be. "Sorry about that, old man Hanzo is just an annoying guy."

Silica nod. "Its okay, but why are you giving me armors?"

"Your gonna need it if we're going to the hill, and its calm me down knowing you're gonna be with a good armors."

Silica only stay silent, enjoying the calm night and light filled street.

"Hey Naruto, where do you live?" Silica ask breaking the silent.

"On floor 50, its kinda far so maybe I'll just stay here." Naruto answer.

"Really? The cheese cake here is really good!"

"Oh, if it isn't Silica-san." Naruto and Silica look toward the person whose calling, a red hair women wearing a black armor and carrying a spear, beside her is three men, two who wear full armor and one of them wear a green clothing, who waving his hand at Silica. Silica look away from the women. "You made it out of the forest, I'm relieved."

"You okay?" Naruto ask quietly to Silica.

"No, nothing." Silica answer with a force smile.

"Oh? What happened to that lizard?" The women ask. "Could something..."

"Pina died." Silica answer. "But I'm definitely bringing her back!"

"Hee... Then you're going to the Hill of Memories..." The women said. "But at your level, will you be able to do it?"

Silica look at the ground. "She will." Silica look at Naruto who defend her. "Its not that hard."

The women look at Naruto. "You're another one she's seduced? You don't look particularly strong to me."

Naruto grith his teeth and glare at her, but before Naruto anger start to get out of the line, someone call him.

"Naruto! There you are!" Kirito said as he jog closer. " I was going to search for-Hm?" Kirito then notice the red hair women. "... Whose this?"

"No one, let's go." Naruto said as he begin to walk away with Silica, follow by Kirito, who still kinda not knowing what's going on.

**Drakengard Inn**

"... I see. I understand now." Kirito said, right now the three of them are sitting in a table telling Kirito the whole summary. "It's so like Naruto to just help anyone." Kirito said with a sigh.

"Why is she so mean?" Silica ask, looking at her drink.

"Is SAO your first MMO?" Kirito ask the girl.

"Yes."

"In any online game, a lot's of people personalities change." Kirito explain.

"Yeah, some enjoy playing as outright villains." Naruto said.

"And some as hero." Kirito said looking at Naruto who smile sheepishly. "Our players indicator are green right?" Silica look at both Naruto ans Kirito. "If you commit a crime, the indicator will turn orange. The worst criminals, 'Player Killers', those who've killed someone, are known as red players."

Silica look at Kirito in surprise. "You mean murderers?"

Naruto nod. "In any other games, they could've had fun while role-playing as the bad guys, however, Sword Art Online is different..." Silica face show she know what Naruto meant. "This game isn't really a game at all..." Naruto said in anger clenching his glass.

"Naruto..." Silica said in worry.

Naruto then realize he made Silica worried. "Ah! I'm sorry..."

Silica shook her head. "Naruto! You're a good person!" Silica then, to Naruto and Kirito surprise, stand up and put her hands on Naruto's. "You saved me!" Kirito nod in agreement.

Naruto blink, then smile. "Heh, It seem likes you're the one who cheer me up instead the other way around." Then Naruto unconsciously put on his charming smile. "Thanks Silica."

Silica face went red as she quickly draw back her hands. "Ah! O-our food is late! E-excuse me, our foos hasn't arrived yet..."

Naruto and Kirito look at each other in confusion. Long live the dense duo! Yay!

**XXX**

**Silica's Room**

Silica sigh as she lie down on her bed, after the discussion, the three of them decide to rest for the night, and Kirito was kind enough to rent her a room, even though it isn't necessary, but she appreciate it. Silica right now only in her underwear as she try to sleep.

But every time she close her eyes, an individual face keep on appearing. _"If I told him I want to talk a little more, would he laugh at me?" _Then a knock on the door cut her line of thought.

"Silica? Are you still awake?" Naruto voice was heard outside the door.

"N-naruto!?" She immediately sit up.

"We forgot that we had more to tell you about floor 27... Want to go over it tomorow?" Naruto said from outside.

"Its fine! I was ust thnking about that..." Silica get off the bed and jog to open the door, but when her hand touch the door knob, she reaize she still in her underwears.

After a few quick change later with Silica wearing light green pajama and her hair tied into twin tails again, both Naruto and Kirito is inside her room, both setting up chairs and table in beside her bed where she's sitting. _"That was close..." _Silica thought with a red face.

"Hm? Silica is there something wrong?" Naruto ask Silica, who stay silent all this time.

"No! Nothing's wrong!" Silica quickly quickly answer, then she realize Kirito put a golden bowl shape item on the table. "What's that item Kirito-san?"

"Its called a mirage sphere." Kirito then push a purple button on the top of the item. Then the golden bowl top start to fly above and project a hologram of Aincard.

"Its so pretty!" Silica said.

"Here." Kirito touch one of the floor of Aincard. "This is floor 47's town area." Then he touch a part of floor 47 area. "And this is the Hill of Memories, so we'll be following this route-" Then Kirito stop as he look at the door.

"Hey what-" Before Naruto can finish Kirito dash toward the door and open it.

"Who's there?" Kirito said as he look around, but he can only hear someone running downstair.

"Thats..." Naruto said as he and Silica walk toward Kirito.

"What was that?" Silica ask.

"They heard us." Kirito answer.

"But unless you knocked, you can't hear through a door..." Silica said as the three of them re-enter the room.

"Its different if your listening skill is high enough, but few people invest the time raising it." Naruto explain.

"Why would they want to listen on us?" Silica ask.

Kirito and Naruto look each other, then Kirito look at the door.

**XXX**

**Floor 47: Floria**

Today is the day where they're gonna go and help Silica revive Pina, after the three of them visit 'Old Tiger Shop' to get Silica armors, with Naruto and the old man fighting again for a few minute, they all finally go to floor 47 via town teleportation.

When Silica open her eyes, she is greeted by a wide fields fill with all kind of flowers and some tree's. "Uwaaahh..." Silica said in awe at the beautiful scenery. "It's like a dream." Silica said, she now wear a red coat with a silver breast-plate, a mini skirt inside, and a black long boot.

"This floor is known as the 'flower garden', the entire floor is covered in flowers." Kirito explain.

Silica then proceed to walk and look around, she crouch down to look at a flower then she spot a ladybug which flew away with Silica following the bug with her eyes, she then notice the area filled with couples. _"This is..." _Silica thought as she notice couples gathering romantically, it seem this place is a hot dating place. With that noticed, Silica face went red.

"Silica?" Naruto ask as he walk closer.

"Ah! S-sorry to keep you waiting!" Silica said as she stand up and begin to dust off the dust on her cloths and tidy her hair.

"What's wrong?" Naruto ask.

"Ah, nothing, nothing at all." Silica answer.

"Let's go you two." Kirito said after Naruto confirm Silica condition.

"Okay, let's go Silica." Naruto said as he follow Kirito.

Silica blink, then nod and smile. "Right." She said as she follow Naruto.

After a couple of minutes walking, the three of them arrive at a bridge. "Here, take this." Kirito said as he took out something and show it to Silica.

"What's this?" Silica ask inspecting the blue crystal on Kirito's hand.

"If something unexpected happens, and I or Naruto tell you to warp out, use this crystal to jump to any town." Kirito said.

"But..." Silica hesitate.

"Promise us." Naruto said with a hard stare.

Silica went silent for a second before she nod. "All right." She said as she take the crystal from Kirito's hand.

"Oh yeah, before I forgot, here." Naruto said as he took out a short sword from his inventory. "Take this, its one of my old equipment, but it should worth a good five or six levels." Naruto said as he give the sword to Silica, which the girl take with hesitation. The sword have silver guard and handle that covered by a red bandage, and it have red scabbard.

"Thank you." Silica said as she change her weapon.

"Okay, let's get going." Kirito said as he take the lead. "This path leads to the hill of memories."

Silica look toward where Kirito was heading and see a hill at the edge of the map.

"Hey come on." Silica snap back as she was call by Naruto who walk ahead albeit slower.

Silica then quickly jog to catch up, which when she did Naruto return to his normal walking, with Kirito ahead of them taking point. The three of them walk in silent, then Silica remember the golden soup like thing Naruto gave to her yesterday. "Uhm... Naruto-" But before she can finish, she is cut off by a vein like thing grabing her legs. "Ah? Kyaaaaaa!" Silica scream in surprise as a venus plant monster grab he legs and raise her up side down, making Silica hold her skirt, she then look at the monster, which the monster open its mouth, much to her horror. "Kyaaaaa!" Silica scream swinging her sword wildly.

"Calm down Silica!" Kirito yell. "Its really weak."

Naruto took out his throwing knifes just in case.

"N-Naruto! Kirito-san! Help me!" Silica said swinging her sword blindly still holding her skirt. "Don't look! But save me!"

Kirito smile awkwardly while covering some of his eyes. "That's impossible..."

Naruto look away, but peeking a little. _"Damn that perverted old man! Does he REALLY need to make a mini skirt for her armor?"_

"S-stupid thing..." Silica said in anger as she had enough of being hang up side down. "That's enough!" Silica said as she cut one of the plant tentacle holding her, then as the plant monster stager in pain, she cut the other tentacle holding her as she fall toward the monster, Silica then activate one of her skill, 'Thurst'. "Hyaah!" She cry out as she impale her short sword to the plant monster, destroying it.

After Silica land, she look toward the two boys. "Did you two see?"

Kirito now fully covering his eyes. "No, I didn't."

Naruto still look away, blushing a little. "No..." _"Pink..."_ Naruto thought as he ACCIDENTALLY saw her panties when Naruto was aiming at the plant tentacle.

**XXX**

After the incident, the three of them continue on. "Uhm... Kirito-san, can I ask you why you agreed to help me?" Silica ask.

Kirito blink as he look at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well... I know Naruto motive, but what are yours?"

"Well..." Kirito seem to think what to say. "Maybe because you look like my little sister?"

Silica blink at that, and Naruto laugh. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a siscon."

With that comment, both Kirito and Silica stop walking. "What?! I am not a siscon!" Kirito denied.

"Yeah sure, didn't you ask me to help you beat up that one punk that made a moved on your sister?"

"T-that was ages ago! Stop bringing it up!"

Silica watch the two interact, even though they are arguing, its seem there's no ill will toward each other. "Uhm... Kirito-san, i know its impolite to ask about the real world. But what's your sister like?" Silica ask nervously. "I-if you don't mind..."

Naruto and Kirito look each other, Kirito sigh before he continue walking, follow by the two. "I called her my little sister, but she's actualy my cousin." Silica look at Kirito in surprise.

"Which you can marry." Naruto interupt earning him a death glare from Kirito, if looks could kill then Kirito glare could wipe out an entire town.

"We grew up together, so i don't think she knows." Kirito continue. "Maybe that's why... I've been distancing myself from her."

"Because you love her the way a man and women does." Naruto said earning another glare.

"Our grandfathers really strict." Kirito said. "When i was eight, he made us attend a local kendo dojo, i sometime skiped, thanks to Naruto." Naruto look away whistle innocently. "I stopped after two years, my grandfather beat me up."

"That's terrible..." Silica said. Naruto look away, remembering that day.

"That's when my sister said, she'd put i enough effort for both of us, and to stop hitting me." Kirito said. "She worked really hard after that, and made it to the nationals."

"That's amazing!" Silica said impress, but she notice Kirito hard face.

"But I always felt bad about it, like maybe she would rather have been doing something else." Kirito look at Silica with a pain smile. "That maybe she secretly holds it against me, so its possible that me helping you because it feels like a way to atone to my sister. " Kirito look away. "I'm sorry."

"I don't think your sister hates you, you can't work that hard toward someone you don't like." Silica said trying to cheer Kirito up. "I'm sure she really loves kendo!"

Kirito smile at Silica. "Thanks for the reassuring, I'm sure you're right, I hope so."

"Sorry to break it, but we got company." Naruto said pointing toward two pants monsters.

Kirito nod as he unsheathed his sword. "All right, Silica, I'm going to weaken the monsters, you finish it off."

Silica nod. "Right."

"All right, let's go!"

**XXX**

After the encounter, the three of them met some more ahead, which easily defeated, and Silica also gained a level after their monsters encounters.

"That was easy!" Silica said. "Yosh! Now I will do my best again!"

"Don't get too pump up now, someone here always got into trouble because of it." Kirito said clearly saying about Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto protest. "Its not my fault that banana peel was on the road!"

Silica nod though a little confuse about the banana peel, she take a step forward and to the three of the surprise, the ground around her glow purple, and a purple cucumber like monster appear as Silica was trap on its mouth that fill with a lots of tongue like things. "Naruto! Kirito-san! Help!" Silica said but cut off as one of the tentacle lick her.

***Slash***

***Slash* **

Both Kirito and Naruto have slash the monster, destroying it and freeing Silica.

"It seem the monsters in this area attract to you Silica." Naruto said. "Maybe it's because you're cute?"

Silica blush red, and Naruto as dense as he can be, don't seem to notice it.

"Let's go you two." Kirito said snaping Silica back, she still blush a little.

After walking a few minutes, they finally arrive at the destination. "The flower of revival is here?" Silica ask.

Kirito nod. "Yeah, if i remember correctly..." Kirito point toward an altar of some short.

The three of them walk toward there, jog for Silica. After Silica arrive at the altar, the small altar glow and a beautiful white flower bloom from it. The three of them watch it on awe.

"Take it." Naruto said to Silica, who nod and take the flower.

_Pneuma Flower._

"This will bring Pina back, right?" Silica ask.

Naruto nod. "Yeah, believe it." Naruto said with a thumb up.

"I'm so glad..."

"Hey, there are lots of strong monsters here, let's revive here after we get back to town." Kirito said. "I'm sure she'd prefer it that way."

Silica nod. "Yeah!"

**XXX**

After the long walk back they finally arrive at the bridge. Suddenly Kirito put a hand on both Naruto and Silica, signaling them to stop.

"Kirito-san?"

"Kirito?"

"Whoever's behind those tree's, come out." Kirito said toward the lines of tree across the bridge.

Then came out a red hair women carrying a spear from one of the tree's, she's the same red hair women the three of them encounter.

"Rosalia-san?" Silica said in surprise.

"If you can see through my hiding skill, your detection skill must be quite high swordman." Rosalia said. "It appear you manage to get the 'Pneuma Flower', congratulation. Now hand it over."

"W-what are you talking about?" Silica ask.

"That isn't going to happen Rosalia." Naruto said as he move in front of Silica.

"That's right Rosalia-san, or should i say, leader of the orange guild, 'Titan's hand." Kirito said, shocking the other two.

Rosalia look surprise. "Heee..."

"But she's green!" Silica said.

"Its a simple trick." Kirito explain. "The green members lead them to where the orange players are waiting."

"So it was one of your friends listening to us last night?" Naruto ask.

"So the reasson we were in the same party for two weeks..." Silica said placing the events.

Rosalia smile. "That's right, i was assessing its strenght while waiting for them to earn money from adventures." She said as she lick her lips.

Silica back away in fright.

"You were the prey I was most anticipating, it was a shame that you left." Rosalia said as she hug her spear. "But then you said you were getting a rare item." She let the spear go. "You knew all that and still go with anyway, are you an idiot? Or did she actually seduce you?"

"Neither of the above, it's because my friend going to help her AND, we've been looking for you." Kirito said.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalia ask.

"Ten days ago, you attacked a guild called the 'Silver Flags', four people all but the leader died." Kirito said.

"Oh... The one with no money..." She said remembering.

"Their leader go from the warp points to the front lines, from morning until night, begging someone to avenge them, but he didn't want you killed." Kirito continue. "He wanted someone to jailed you, can you understand how he felt?"

"Nope." Rosalia answer. "What kind of idiot take this seriously? There's no proof killing someone here means they die in real life. Anyway, shouldn't you be more concern about yourself?" She said as she flick her finger and more players came out behind the tree's.

"K-Kirito-san, Naruto, there are too many!" Silica said backing away as she look at the eight players that ready to fight. "We should run!"

"Its alright." Naruto said reassuring her. "We're not letting them touch you."

"He's right, until we tell you to run, just keep the crystal ready, stay put and watch."

"Hey Kirito, mind if i take them all?" Naruto ask.

"Not at all."

"Thanks, that women is getting on my nerve." Naruto said as he walk forward.

"Huh? W-wait Naruto! Kirito-san! Why are you letting him go alone?" Silica ask.

"Trust me, he'll be fine." Kirito said with a smile.

"Wait a minute... Naruto? Kirito?" One of Titans hand member said. "Orange clothes..." The man watch as Naruto unsheath his swords. "A unique dual swords style... That can't be... The Orange Assassin... Then the black clothes one must be the Black Swordman!"

"Rosalia-san, these two is the duo beaters that tag teamed the frontlines... They're in the lead groups!" The other member said.

"The lead group?" Silica ask.

Kirito only smile as he watch how it will turn up.

"Someone from the lead group wouldn't be down here!" Rosalia said. "Go get him! And take everything he owns!" The groups weapons are glowing, signaling their attack.

"Die!" One of the members cry out as they all attack Naruto, whom only stand still and recieve the attack.

Silica put a hand on her short sword. _"I... I have to help Naruto..."_ She is cut off as a hand pat her head, she look toward Kirito who smile reassuring at her.

"Don't worry, he's fine, take a look at Naruto's health bar." Kirito said.

Silica then look at Naruto health bar, which seem to be decreasing a little and increasing again. "What the..." She whisper confuse.

After a few minutes, all the attacker stop attacking and pant tiredly, with Naruto standing there looking quite bored.

"What are you doing?!" Rosalia ask in anger. "Kill him."

The attackers look at each other hesitantly. "About 420 or so in 10 seconds..." Naruto said gaining all of their attention. "That's the total damage you seven can do to me." Rosalia grith her teeth. "I'm level 78, i have 15,000 HP, my natural regeneration heals 650 points every 10 seconds." Naruto explain. "We can stand here all day and you'd never beat me."

"Is that even possible?" One of the attackers ask.

"It is." Naruto answer. "High enough points and you're invisible, MMO'S that used level system are unfair that way."

"Naruto, catch." Kirito said throwing a crystal toward the blond, which he caught with ease.

"This is..." Naruto said looking at the crystal.

"Our client spend his entire fortune to buy this warp crystal, it set to take you to prison." Kirito explain.

"And you're all going there!" Naruto said glaring at them.

Rosalia took a stance. "I'm green, so if you hurt me" Rosalia was cut off as Kirito disappear and appear in front of Rosalia sword drawn to her neck.

"Just so we're clear, we're a tag team player, one or two days playing while orange means nothing to me, and Naruto wont mind hanging around orange players a day or two." Kirito said narrowing his eyes.

Rosalia doesn't response as she let her weapon go. But then all of a sudden. "HAATCHI!" a large sneeze is heard and everyone look toward the source, Naruto who is wiping his nose. "Bless you." One of the stupefied attackers said.

"Ah thanks, uh, sorry Kirito, go on, don't mind me."

**XXX**

**Floor 35: Mische**

**Draknegard Inn**

**Silica Room.**

The three of them are inside Silica's room, looking forward for Pina's resurrection and to discuss what happened.

"Sorry Silica, I ended up using you as a bait." Kirito said. "And sorry not telling you everything Naruto."

Naruto rub his head. "Its okay I guess... but why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you'll disagree putting someone else life to bait Rosalia, and Silica might get scared if I tell her who we are." Kirito answer.

Silica shook her head. "You two are a good person, so I wouldn't be scared." She then look down. "So you two are leaving huh?"

Kirito nod and Naruto look away. "Yes, we've been away from the front line for 5 days... We need to get back."

Silica grip her hands together. "T-the lead groups is amazing... I could never be one, even if i tried for years."

"nonsense." Naruto said looking at Silica. "Levels are just numbers, strength is an illusion, there is something more important." Silica look at Naruto. "Our hearts is what important, no matter where, our hearts will never falter." Then Naruto smile at Silica. "When this is over, let us all meet at the real world."

Silica blink and smile. "Yes, let's."

"Let's revive Pina." Kirito said.

Silica nod. "Yes!" Silica then open her inventory and took out 'Pina's Heart' which float on the table she put it at, then she took out the flower. _"Pina, I'll talk to you lot's and lots okay?"_ The she look at both Kirito and Naruto who both nod at her. _"About my adventure today..." _The she put the flower on top of the feather, which the flower let a lone water came down from the flower to the feather, which the feather glow. _"About the one day In my life that I had a brother... And someone to love."_

**XXX**

**Floor 35: Mische**

**Town Center**

"... Again? How many times will you bring girls to us?" A red hair girl said toward Naruto. Like usual, Naruto e-mail her out of nowhere to meet him here.

"Oh come on! She might be lonely!" Naruto said to the girl. "Plus, she said she want to get stronger! Right?"

Silica nod at Naruto. "Yeah!" As a small white wind dragon, Pina, squee.

"Come on Miku, what's the harm?" A black hair twin tail girl ask.

Miku sigh. "Fine... What's your name?"

"Its Silica, and this is Pina." Silica said introducing them.

"By the way, where's Sachi, Kaito, and Meiko?" Naruto ask.

"They're hunting." Miku answer.

Kuro stare at Silica. "A cute girl with a cute dragon huh... My rivals just getting worse..." Kuro whisper.

"Alright then! Its settle! Me and Kirito gotta go back to the front line unfortunately, so I can't really stay here longer, if anything happens, mail me!" Naruto said as he flash the girls with his passive charming smile, to them at least. "Bye bye!"

Miku sigh again at the retreating blond. "Him and his damn smile... Anyway, since your new let's go get ourself confortable."

While the the girls getting to know each other, Naruto who is in a good mood, jog pass the market place alley way of old man tiger to get to the portal where Kirito's waiting. But he slip on something and was thrown into a basket of short. "Ouch... what the heck is thi-" Naruto cut himself off as he look around him, he finally notice that the alleyway... is filled with Bananas.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

**Old Tiger Shop**

"Now where did I put those bananas..." Old man tiger question himself.

**To be continue**

**Axel: Odd ending... its kinda rush on the last part, so i am sorry. Anyway, next chap is about Miku the red hair ponytail OC, so do stay tune! And to those who like NarutoXGuilty Gear i have one already done, check it out. Anyway, see ya soon!**


	8. Tsundere Singer!

**Axel: Hello again! Its Axel and I'm back! I just got back from a ledearship training camp with me as the instructor! I had fun ordering my juniors. Anyway, i want to thank you everyone who reads and review my fic, i won't go anywhere without you guys. And its review corner time!**

**The Dark Dragen****: Thanks! Nothing really, Its just a random idea that pop out of nowhere, though there are some other factors.**

**xbamsod****: Thanks! I will.**

**Silvdra-zero****: Thanks, i tried my best so i'm glad you like it, thanks again, keep reading and reviewing! XD**

**Unlimited Lulz Works****: Ahahahahaha! True enough! Thanks for the review.**

**Tear-Stained-Book****: Thanks! Since floor 35 sells noodle and Miku and the other levels are still not as high as them, that's why he choose it, yup, beware the harem!**

**Have a Little Feith****: Well, both Naruto and Banana peel have mutual hate toward each other, and yes, I seem to wrote it wrong, thank you for pointing that out, keep reading!**

**AznPuffyHair****: Thanks for the long review! Ah yes... grammar... My worst enemy and weakness, I'm sorry about the grammar if its annoying, I'm not exactly an expert at it so... I'll try to improve. **

**Ah yes, Naruto style maybe confusing but its quite simple really, his style is combination of three style, Dual swords, Wire and throwing knifes. He mostly use his dual sword style, he is dangerous because of his unpredictable style. So he is a wild card, he doesn't fix on one weapon.**

**Yeah, i know its still cannon, but don't worry, there will be change in the cannon, so fear not! Ah yes, the banana phobia, it wasn't a phobia really, he just dislike banana peels, you guys will know the reason soon enough. **

**Yeah, Lisbeth will go to Kirito, since that guy need more lovin, i'll try to make Asuna less dense about her rival, but we still don't know who ends up with who, i might even put Asuna with Naruto, kekekekeke, only god know. Anyway, there's a chance there'll be another girl for Naruto, but it will be a long chapters before she make an apperance. Don't worry, each girls will get a moment with Naruto.**

**Thanks! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**shugokage****: Thanks for the review! Man, that's a great idea! Kekekeke!**

**ken lim****: Thanks for the review, Cloud's blade huh? I think it'll be too heave for Naruto, I apreciate your suggestion though. Keep on reading!**

**Rubius****: Thanks! So you don't like it huh? I see, people have different opinion, so i respect yours, I'll try to maintain the banana jokes then.**

**Killerbee77****: Thanks! I apreciate it, peace bro!**

**AoiKishi****: Thanks for the review, and its nice to meet you fellow Indonesian, Ho? You read the book? Cool man.**

**Mzr90****: Ah, thanks! I tried my best to make it not all serious fanfic, Naruto and Suguha already met, she's mention on chapter 4, on the flashback. Oh, and my NaruGuilty Gear already done, check it out.**

**Manga154****: Ah hah! Someone who understand Naruto hate for Banana peels! I apologize if i bring bad memories, sorry. But thanks for the review! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Zeke****: ****Thanks! Many like Harem it seem.**

**Aradon****: ****Thanks for the review! Banana peels are EVIL! Anyway, the max of the harem is 5, nothing more since it'll be too many to handle. Yeah, it might become a guild, it depend... Thanks! Long live the dense duo! It had a nice ring to it, i like it!**

**Sanfu****: Thanks! I tried my best to please! You'll see more Banana and female furry soon!**

**G3neSyS****: Thank you! Huh... Not a bad idea... I'll think about it.**

**Haruka-Evans28****: Yeah! I see you're a fan of Silica, good! Thank you and Thanks for reviewing!**

**Axel: Hmm... I'm not too pump about this chapter, so if its suck, I'm very sorry.**

**XXX**

**Floor 54: Frontier Camp, Forest of the Damned Entrance**

A beautiful red-head sigh as she walk through the many players gather in this floor, wearing a long and thick brown coat, a silver breastplate, brown turtleneck shirt, black pants and a pair of brown combat boots. Behind her is a large axe, it seem to large for her considering her height.

Behind her is a blue hair male, wearing a full set of silver armor with a long blue scarf, on his back is a spear with silver tip. And following after him is a brown hair female also wearing a knight full set of silver armor, she also wear a red cape and on her waist is a thick looking broadsword.

"So what do you think Naruto wanted? I mean, calling us this high up floor without good reason is not his style." The blue hair man said while looking around the place, its fill with tents, whether merchant tents or some random tents, the area also circle by wooden walls like every ancient roman camp, and the place is fill with all kind of players.

"Pfft, I won't be surprise if that blond idiot called us out here only to say 'Hi' or anything unimportant." The red hair girl said.

"Now don't be like that Mi-chan, I know Naruto maybe a bit... Odd, but he won't waste our time only to say hi." The blue hair man said. "Don't you think so Meiko?" The man ask his girlfriend behind him.

"Pretty much, and i also heard that the beverage here is pretty good." The brown hair women, Meiko, said.

"No one ask Meiko." Miku said as she walk faster. "We need to find the blond idiot or his friend first."

"Still with the pet named?" Kaito tease.

"Shut up!" Miku said a little red. "Now we need to find a mop of blond hair with a bright coat, this place is pretty packed, so it'll be kinda hard."

"No need." Meiko said suddenly. "I think i found them." Meiko inform as she point toward a direction, where indeed a blond whisker mark, Naruto, are sitting with his black companion, Kirito, under a tree to which they seem to be in an argument.

"I still believe miso ramen is the best for breakfast!"

"You're the only person who eat ramen for breakfast Naruto, and why do we even argue about it?"

"Because you said eating miso ramen for breakfast is not good for me."

"That's because you ate miso ramen almost every morning! And I said that because eating too much ramen aren't healthy!"

"W-wha!? Such blasphemy!"

"Yup, that's them alright." Miku said as she and her companion walk closer. "Hey."

"Oh? Finally here." Kirito said as he and Naruto look toward the trio like nothing had ever happen.

"Thanks for coming you three." Naruto said grinning rubbing his neck. "Its sudden, but we kinda need your help."

"See Mi-chan? Its important." Kaito said to his sister.

"For once..." Miku mumble.

"So what exactly the two beaters from the frontline want from us?" Meiko ask the duo.

"We want you guys help for the quest that about to happen." Naruto said.

"In 10 minutes to be exact." Kirito inform.

Miku rise an eyebrow. "Then why invited us? You can invited other powerful players."

"It'll be much more better with people we know, less chance of being trick." Kirito answer. "And you three are the strongest out of all your group."

"Beside, the other players we know are already booked, so..." Naruto said still grinning.

Miku, Kaito, and Meiko look each other before nod their heads. "Okay fine, what's the quest?"

"Event actually." Kirito inform.

"Event? Wait, you mean the 'Forest Ruin Exploration'?" Kirito ask.

Naruto nod. "Yeah, we need 5 people minimum, sorry if its sudden."

Miku shrug. "Its fine I guess."

Kirito nod with a smile. "Great, I'm gonna go sign us up, wait here." With that said, Kirito jog away toward the registration place.

"Hey bakablond." Miku call Naruto, earning a 'Hey!' Which she ignore. "How's the frontline?"

Naruto eye twitch for being ignore. "Its normal, high level players gather there, power struggle between powerful guilds trying to lead one another, and players died each floor we conquer." Naruto said the last part with a sad looks.

"Well, I'm surprise an idiot like you can even manage to be a beater in the frontline, Kirito must have had his hands full."

"What was that you horse butt?"

"Don't call me that you baka-blond!"

"I'll keep calling you that as long as you keep calling me baka! Butt head!"

"Why you-!" Before the two of them can continue, Kaito step between them.

"Now now you two, don't be like that you two, let's not fight." Kirito said trying to be a peacemaker.

""Its none of your bussiness!"" The two of them said as they both punch Kaito.

Kaito fall down with waterfal of tears in his eyes. "Why...?"

Meiko crouch down beside her boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

**A few minutes later...**

"Sorry it took quite a while." Kirito said as he jog back toward the group, only to find Naruto and Miku bickering, Kaito on the ground sulking, and Meiko patting his back while drinking something from a jug. "What the heck happened?"

**XXX**

"Brave adventurers! Welcome to the ruin expedition!" A fat man wearing a fancy blue clothing said to every players that take part in the expedition event. "Thank you all for participating to this expedition, now as you know, we have found a ruin, deep withing the forest of the damned, and according to the legend, there's a crystal there in the shape of a skull, the first group that bring me that crystal shall be the one who win! And receive great prizes! So onward adventurers! May the goddess smile upon you!" With that said, the wooden gate behind him open.

The players cheer as they charge toward the forest. Only few players left remain in the camp, an exception with our hero group as they stand position instead of charging into the wood like the rest, although Kirito have to hold Naruto so he didn't get into the moment and follow the crowds.

"Why are we staying here? Let's move before the other players get there!" Naruto said struggling out of Kirito's hold.

Kirito sigh. "Calm down Naruto, forest of the damned is no joke, you should know that."

Naruto stop his strugling and frown. "Yeah yeah, I know, we almost got killed the first time we enter."

Miku, Kaito, and Meiko look surprise. "You two almost get killed?" Miku ask.

Kirito and Naruto nod. "Yes, we aren't prepare enough, that's why we need to check our preparation first." Kirito said.

The other nod and check their inventory, making sure they have enough health potions and teleportation crystal.

"All done?" Kirito ask as they all nod. "alright, let's go."

"Wait!"

They all look toward Meiko. "M-Meiko, what's wrong?" Kaito ask.

"I ran out of sake."

"""..."""

**XXX**

**Floor 54: Forest of the Damned**

"This forest sure is big..." Kaito said as the group march on with Kirito as the guide through the large forest, they meet some monsters, nothing they couldn't handled.

"And have a lot's of monsters too." Naruto inform.

"It'll be night soon." Kirito said looking at the sky. "We should find a place to make camp."

"What? Why?" Miku ask. "We could still continue."

"These forest are very dangerous, especially at night." Kirito said. "It'll be better to continue by morning."

Miku reluctantly agree as the group decide to search for a good place to camp, which they found in a hill in the forest clearing. Sleeping bed and campfire with a pot already set.

"We should make guard shift just in case." Kirito suggest as the group circle around in the campfire. "I'll go first."

"Second." Naruto said as he stir the soup in the pot.

"I'll go third." Meiko said.

"Fourth then." Kaito said.

"Great, i'm the last." Miku said with a sigh, she then notice Naruto who is cooking. "By the way blondie, you can cook?"

Naruto look at Miku with eyebrow rise. "Yeah, why?"

Miku shook her head. "Nothing, it's just surprising is all, I mean not everyone tries to raise cooking level, since we can just buy food."

"True." Naruto begin. "But food can be used not only to fill stomach, we can also make people smile with it." Naruto said looking at the starry sky.

Miku, Meiko who is drinking sake, and Kaito looked impress at Naruto.

"But Naruto, didn't you said you increased your cooking skill so you can cook ramen?" Kirito said.

Naruto rub his head sheepishly. "Ah, you got me." Miku and Kaito facefault. "Oh? The foods ready."

After Naruto give everyone a bowl that he always carried, they begin eating. "Ho? Its good." Kaito said.

"It is..." Miku said in mild surprise.

"Not bad." Meiko begin. "Especialy with sake."

"You involve everything with sake." Kaito said.

Naruto smile sheepishly again, Kirito only smile as he eat his food.

**A few minutes later...**

"That hit the spot, it's not as good as ramen though..." Naruto said kinda sad.

"You always compare other food with ramen." Kirito said with a sigh.

"Not every food!"

Kaito watch the two interaction with amusement, Meiko still drinking, and Miku looking at the star and start to humming a song.

Kirito and Naruto stop fighting as they heard Miku humming. "I know that song..." Kirito begin. "Its Miku Hatsune 'World is Mine' song isn't it?"

"Miku Hatsune? Oh! The singer your sister liked." Naruto said then look at Miku. "Wait, your name Miku, don't tell me-"

"I'm not her!" Miku suddenly snap at the blond. "And I will never be!" Then Miku turn around and run away into the forest.

"Ah! Wait! It was just a joke!" Naruto said as he chase after her.

Silent fill the camp. "What just happen?" Kirito ask. "Did I just brought a sensitive subject?"

Kaito sigh. "I'm afraid you just did, Mi-Chan is sensitive about it."

"Why?"

Kaito scratch his head. "Well..."

**With Miku and Naruto...**

"Hey wait!" Naruto said as he finally catch up to the red head who stop near a small river.

"..." Miku stay silent as she watch the river.

"L-look... I-I'm sorry if I offend you or anything..."

Miku shook her head. "Not your fault, you don't know anything."

"..." Naruto scratch his neck don't knowing what to do, he need to make sure she return to camp first since its dangerous."Miku-"

"Do you want to know why." Miku cut off. "Why I snap like that?"

Naruto stay silent for a bit, considering his options, but knowing this is his only chance to know why she snap, he answer. "I guess if you don't mind."

Miku crouch down and look at her reflection in the water. "It's because i hate being compare to Miku Hatsune."

"Why?"

"It's because... I'm the little sister of Miku Hatsune. My real name is Miyu Hatsune."

"WHAT!?"

**XXX**

After a few minutes of waiting for Naruto to calm down, the two of them sitdown beside the river, light only by the moonlight.

"When I was 6, my parent got divorced, mom manage to win at court i think, and we three follow mom. Mom are always bussy with work, and brother is busy with his school and part time work, so i can only played with Miku-nee." Miku said with a sigh. "At that time, my sister is always good at anything, and she have a beautiful teal hair and beautiful face. She what i want to become, she also have a beautiful voice, always singing me night song, at that time, I was happy, but it didn't last long."

Naruto notice Miku face turn to sad. "Y-you don't have to forced your self." Naruto said not knowing what he will do if she start crying.

Miku shook her head. "I'm fine... I just got something on my eyes" She said as she wipe her eyes. "When I reach Junior High... Miku got recruited by a recruiter for a small singing company after he hear her sing. I was happy to have a sister that's going to be popular, she manage to raise to the top with only a year. After that, everyone always talk about her, and always her. Many of my friends and boys get closer to me to meet my sister, adults and my mom always mention her name, when I do bad at something there's people who always compare me to my sister."

Naruto grit his teeth and clench his hands.

"I ignored it, since i have Kaito and Miku, who always accompany me, but then she get busier and busier, until she have none left for us." Miku said hugging her knee as tears start to fall from her eyes. "I want to be like her, yet i don't want to be compare to her..."

Naruto look toward the water, he know the loneliness of being alone, he experienced it before, Naruto grit his teeth and stood up and look at Miku/Miyu. "I'm sure your sister cared about you!"

Miku blink as she look at Naruto. "Huh?"

"She don't want to burden your mother, that's why she worked, she don't want you to forget about her, that's why she sing, she want her family to be proud and happy, that's why she do all that!"

"But-"

"I know that I may never understood your feeling of being overshadow, but I'm sure a caring sister like her would never abandoned her family!" Naruto said with determination in his eyes.

Miku eyes went wide as she look at Naruto, behind him are a group of firefly's, glowing beautifully behind him. Miku look away with a blush. "B-baka..."

"Then why don't you sing?" Naruto ask.

"Huh?" Miku look at him confuse.

"You said you wanted to be like her right? Then sing, i want to hear it."

Miku look away again as she mumble loud enough for Naruto to hear. "F-fine... just this once..." She then look at the blond. "B-but I didn't do this for you! Its because i feel like it!"

Naruto nod with a smile. Miku then took a deep breath and begin to sing.

_Love is War. (Don't own)_

_mou yukiba ga nai wa kono koi no netsuryou_

_haiiro no kumo MONOKURO no kensou __  
__hizashi wa kageri yuugure wa iro o kaete iku_

_sekai ga nijinde soredemo suki de irareru ka nante __  
__wakatte'ru kedo dousureba ii no __  
__doushitara dousureba __  
__BAKA da na... watashi_

_hajimeru no yo kore wa sensou __  
__ureshisou na KIMI o miru nante! __  
__setsunaru koi sore wa tsumi __  
__misete ageru watashi no omoi o_

_sakende mita MEGAHON wa kowarete'ta no __  
__dore dake senobi shita tte kimi no shikai ni hairanai_

_aa, itsunomanika hareta sora zenzen niawanai __  
__kimochi ga osaerarenakute __  
__doushitara dousureba_

_naite nanka nai n'dakara ne_

_daisuki_

_tatakau no yo HAATO o ute __  
__shudan nante erande'rarenai __  
__SUKAATO hirari misetsukeru no yo __  
__kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no_

_geigeki youi __  
__senkyou wa ima da furi na no desu __  
__koi wa moumoku __  
__kimi no kuchidzuke de me ga sameru no_

Miku inhale and exhale as she look at a claping Naruto. "It was beautiful." Naruto said. "Kinda uniqe too."

Miku blush again as she look away. "T-thanks..."

"Miku, do you want me to call you Miyu from now on?"

"No, Miku is fine. I like the name."

"Alright then, let's go back to camp before everyone start to look for us."

**XXX**

"Brother, Meiko-san, sorry to make you two worried." Miku said as she and Naruto arrive at the camp.

Kaito grin and ruffle her hair. "Its fine, as long as you are save."

Meiko nod as she pat Miku head.

"H-hey! I'm not a kid!"

Kirito and Naruto watching with amusement. "So did she tell you?" Kirito ask.

"Tell me what?"

"Her problem."

"Yeah."

Kirito nod. "Kaito told me about it, i guess that's one of her reasson to dyed her hair red."

Naruto shrug. "I guess so." He then took out a sweet bar and start munching.

"You always eat, Naruto." Kirtito said with a sigh.

Naruto blink. "What?"

**XXX**

**Floor 54: Ruin of Hanibal**

"So this is the ruin?" Miku ask as she look at the ruin entrance, the ruin shaped like a pyramid, but with weird symbol and covered in plants.

"It looked abandoned." Naruto said.

"Its a ruin, of course its abandoned!"

"Abandoned or not, we need to get the 'Skull Crystal' before other party does, since there's no event clear announcement, we still have a chance."

"Alright, let's go." Miku said as the group venture inside, with Naruto silently praying that they wont meet any ghost.

Inside are what was expected, a creepy place with plants mostly overgrown the area, a very perfect place for ghost's, Naruto silently thanking they arrived at morning.

The party went deeper into the ruin, facing several mummy monsters which Kirito and Miku dispatch easily. The party stop moving as the road split into two.

"We should split." Miku suggest.

"Good idea." Kirito agree. "Since there's five of us, let's draw sticks." Kirito said as he took out five wooden sticks.

"Don't tell me you always carry that..." Kaito said with a sweatdrop.

Kirito shrug. "Sometime luck made the best decisions. Now there's two short sticks and three long sticks, we each take one at the same time." Kirito explain.

The other nod and take hold of one sticks each, then at the same time they draw.

And the group is...

Short sticks: Kirito, Kaito.

Long sticks: Naruto, Miku, Meiko.

"_Figure with Naruto's luck he'll get the three team." _Kirito thought having used of seeing Naruto amazing luck in both the game and real life. "Alright, we take left, you three go right, if we find anything we'll send message, okay?" The other nod in understanding. "Alright let's move."

"Meiko-chan! Mi-chan! Naruto! You three be careful you hear me? Dont do anything dangerous!" Kaito said as he is drag by Kirito.

Miku shook her head. "... That brother sometime embarrassing!" Meiko agreed.

"But... Isn't exploring this ruin already count as danger?" Naruto ask thinking hard.

"Stop thinking and get moving!" Miku said as she drag Naruto with Meiko following behind.

**XXX**

"Man! This place is big!" Naruto said admiring the big structure of the ruin as he and the two girls keep on walking,

"It's also had a lots of weird symbols on the wall." Meiko said looking at the wird symbols at the wall.

The three continue to explore, after hitting a couple of dead-end, they finally arrive at a room with four treasure box's. "Treasure box's!" Miku exclaim as she run toward the box's.

"... Treasure box's?" Naruto said confuse as he look at the four blue color box's. "Wait a minute, that's not a treasure box's!" Naruto said as he unsheath his swords. "That's a Monter box!"

Miku look back to Naruto confuse. "Huh?" Miku said as three of the box's behind her come alive, showing their sharp teeths.

Naruto quickly took out his throwing knifes and throw it to the monster that try to bite Miku. "Get back!"

Meiko quickly unsheathed her broadsword and charge, stabbing one of the monster beside the still shock Miku. "Snap out of it!" Meiko yell to the red hair girl.

Miku then snap out of her shock as she quickly equip her giant battle axe and swing the axe to the monster that was hit by Naruto's throw. "Eat this!" She cry as she slash the monster into two.

Naruto quickly dash, scimitars drawn, as he charge to the remaining box monsters, which dash toward Naruto trying to bite him, Naruto evade to the side at the last minute and slash the monster, ending its life.

"What the heck is that?" Miku ask.

"That's a box monster, or 'Mimicry' as Kirito called them, they're monsters that mimic a treasure box and ambush unaware players who try to open them." Naruto explain.

"I see..."

"Lots of strange monsters." Meiko said as she look at the one treasure box. "What about this one?"

"It's not a monster, if it is it'll attack us already." Naruto said.

Miku then walk to the box and open it, revealing...

"A lace panty?" Meiko ask looking at the item Miku's holding.

Naruto blink once, the twice, then his face went red.

Miku stupified for a few moment looking at the red lance panty she's holding, then she snap and look at Naruto with a blush. "Baka!" Miku cry as she punch Naruto to a nearby wall.

"What did i do?!" Naruto said as he was thrown to a nearby wall.

Meiko can only sweatdrop.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, with Kirito and Kaito.

"This hallway is creepy..." Kaito said looking at the creepy hallway.

"It can't be help, it's a ruin." Kirito answer.

"Well-" Kirito begin but cut off as Kirito cover his mouth.

"Shush!" Kirito shush him. "Did you hear that?"

Kaito try to listen, and indeed there is scream for help. "Somebody else is here?!"

"Let's go!" Kirito said as he sprint where the voice is followed by Kaito. After a while of sprinting, they finally arrive at a room where two players are facing a giant minotaur who seem to be ready to attack. Kirito quickly unsheathed his sword and counter the Minatour blow. "You two aright?"

"W-we're fine!" The male player said, while the female one only stay silent in fear.

"Hyah!" Kaito cry out as he equip his spear and stab the Minotaur at its leg, staggering it. "Switch!"

Kirito quickly charge jump the monter and slash the Minatour face, killing it.

"T-thank you! B-but you guys should get out of here! This isn't the right area..." The male one inform. "We lost two of our friends..."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kirito said. "Can you two make it back?"

The male nod. "Yes, since the monster destroyed, we can use teleport crystal." The male said as he took out the crystal. "Thank you again!" With that he and his female friend are gone.

"Let's go makes sure the other are safe." Kaito suggest.

Kirito agree. "Alright." Kirito said as he activate his tracking option. "Let's go."

**XXX**

"This is the last room." Miku said. "No doors though, must be a dead-end."

"There could be some secret button or something, let's look for it." Meiko suggest as the two agree.

As the the group split, Naruto went to a corner of the room with strange symbol and some unuse medium size pots. "Hmm... suspicious painting..." Naruto said looking at the odd painting with the shape of the sun.

But then, out of nowhere from inside the pot, came out of the weird midget stalker fox, Kyuubi. "Yo."

Naruto blink, Naruto then respond with the most inteligent respond ever. "Gya-!?" But Kyubi put his paw on his mouth silencing him.

"Shush! I don't want that two female find me, listen okay?" Naruto nod, as Kyuubi let go of his mouth. "Good, I'm here to gove you your mission."

"My mission?"

Kyuubi nod. "As payment for the power i gave you of course, it's a simple mission really, all you have to do is retrieve an idol."

"An idol? That's it?" Kyuubi nod. "Where do I find it?"

"At the place where the blue skull is, in the secret room." Kyuubi said then look at the picture of the sun behind him. "When the sun is push, the moon moves."

Naruto blink as he look at the sun, he then press the picture as his hand push a secret button on the picture, the the wall at the end of the room, where the moon picture is, open.

"Holy crap!" Miku said in surprise. "It opened!"

Naruto look surprise, but then he smile. "Hye thanks midget-" Naruto stop saying as he look where the fox suppose to be. "Huh?"

"Come on baka-blond!"

"Alright! I'm coming!"

**XXX**

"That's the blue skull!" Miku said as she and the other enter the secret room, which is quite large. She pointed at the center of the room, which the blue skull seated at a small table with a black fox idol behind it.

The three walk closer to the blue skull crystal. "Let's grab it and get out of here." Miku said as she grab the skull and walk out with Meiko following.

Naruto stay behind as he look at the black fox idol. _"Is this it?"_ Naruto thought as he take the idol and walk away after the two girls, never noticing something looking at them.

Miku stop moving, waiting for Naruto while Meiko wait outside. "Hurry up!"

"Okay okay." Naruto answer as he jog toward her.

"Brat look out!"

Naruto blink at the voice, and look confuse when Miku and Meiko look behind him in horror. Naruto look behind him and spotted a giant brown worm like thing, with lots of tentacle. "What the?!" Naruto quickly dash toward Miku avoiding a tentacle slash from it. Naruto took Miku hand and try to get out of the room, but he is block by a force field. "Huh?"

"Naruto what's wrong?" Miku ask as she kneel beside him.

"It's the idol! As long as the guardian alive, you can't take it out of this room!" Kyuubi said walking out of the shadow. "You think you can win brat?"

"A talking fox?!" Miku said surprise.

Naruto look at the monster before him. "..." Naruto then look at Kyuubi. "Close the door please." Kyuubi oblige as he jump and pull a lever with his teeth.

"Naruto! What the heck?" Naruto then surprise Miku as he thrown her out of the room. "Gahk!" Miku cry as she hit the floor. "Naruto!"

Naruto only smile at her. "Sorry, I don't like seeing anymore of my friends die." With that said the door closed.

"Narutoooo!"

Meanwhile Naruto is sweating bullet as he look at the fearsome beast. "This is gonna be a pain..." Naruto then insheath his sword. "Come on!" Naruto cry out as he charge at the enemy, the worm send out its tentacle while Naruto try to evade it while cutting some of it, when on range he jump and try to cut of what seem to be a face at the center of its head, but to Naruto surprise, out of the worm body appear a new tentacle, which grab hold of Naruto. "Guh!?"

The worm squish Naruto with its tentacle, making the blond cry out in pain as he drop his sword.

Kyuubi look at the blond in worry. _"The guardian is stronger than i thought... I need to do something..."_

**XXX**

"Naruto! God damnit!" Miku said as she punch the door, which does not have any effect. "No..."

Meiko look away seeing Miku sad face.

"Everyone!" The two look at Kaito and Kirito who just arrive. "You two okay?" Kaito ask.

The two did not respond. Finally, Kirito ask. "Where's Naruto? Where is he?"

Meiko point toward the moon painted wall. "Behind there, he's fighting a boss by himself."

"What? That idiot! We need to open it!" Kirito said.

"We don't know how! It opened by itself at first!" Meiko answer clearly not knowing Naruto was the one opening the door.

"Damn! Let's look for one!" Kaito suggest.

"No time.." Miku said as she open her inventory menu.

"Huh?"

"There's no time." Miku took out a small round pill like thing.

"Miku! That's-"

Miku swallow the medicine, then an aura of sort cover her as she grits her teeth as her eyes went completely white.

"What?" Kirito ask surprise. "What's happening?"

"Its Mi-chan berserk pill, anyone who drink it will become berserk, increasing one strength, but as a result she can't block." Kaito explain.

Miku then took out her battle axe and pound the wall. *Crack* *Crack* she keep on attacking the wall. *Crack*

"_What an incredible strength! She's breaking down the wall!"_ Kirito said.

*Crack* With that last strike the wall is down.

**XXX**

"_Ugh! Damn it! My health!"_ Naruto thought as he look at his health bar decreasing by the minutes. _"Damn it!"_ His thought was cut off as a giant axe come flying cutting the tentacle droping Naruto.

"Baka-blond!" Naruto look behind him and see Miku, whose eyes are watering. "Don't do that again!"

"That's right, we're a team after all." Kirito said with a smile as he and the other walk inside.

Kaito and Meiko nod in agreement.

"Then let's kick this monster butt!" Naruto said with a smile as he equip his throwing knifes.

The other nod as they charge while the worm attacking them with its tentacles, Kirito and Meiko cut through the tentacles while Kaito stab the worm head, staggering it, Miku pick up her axe and charge, while Naruto throw knifes at the worm then dash to take his swords back, Miku then slash the worm with her axe, cutting some of its body, Naruto then re-join as he finish the job cutting the worm into two.

**XXX**

**Floor 54: Frontier Camp, Forest of the Damned Entrance**

"Finally done!" Naruto said.

Kirito nod in agreement, as the reward from the quest, they had receive a 'Reaper Soul Shard' and 'Angel heart shard' which he and Naruto give to Miku, which the girl accept and give it back to Naruto.

"I-its not like i'm giving it to you because I care or anything, but i feel sorry to Kirito who have such a weak partner."

"What did you said red?"

"You know what i said blond!"

Kirito, Meiko, and Kaito shook their head, those two will never change.

As Kirito and Naruto say good bye as they have to go back to the forntline, Miku suggest and idea. "Hey, let's make a guild!"

""What?""

"A guild to protect other from Pk'ers and stuff!" Miku said. "Let's named it... 'Grey Warden'."

"W-wait! What make you comes up with this idea!" Kaito ask.

Miku look away. "Just some idiot who always play hero."

Meanwhile, with Kyuubi.

Kyuubi stay silent as he look at the black idol Naruto secretly gave to him without the other knowing, even thought that brute girl spotted him, oh well, a job well done. "Now that the idols is completed, beating that monster is the only way to free us all."

**To be Continue**

**Axel: Muahahaha! I know this chapter kinda suck, since my laptop decide to broke down and i had to type in my small laptop, which is very different from my big laptop. Anyway, i have a exam rightnow, so it may take more time to update, so please be patient! Next chapter Asuna join the group once again! What will happen? What's the banana's are planning? Find out next time! Ciao!**


	9. A Crime of Unknown Origin

**Axel: Hello all! I'm back to deliver another chapter! Now, I noticed that last chapter my grammar was extra horrible, and I'm really sorry about that. Anyways, thanks to:**

**Sanfu****, ****The Dark Dragen****, ****Have a Little Feith****, ****Mzr90****, ****RoyalTwinFangs****, Guest, ****Silvdra-zero****, ****shugokage****, ****Final Black Getsuga****, ****ken lim****, ****akinos****, ****Tear-Stained-Book****.**

**For reviewing this story! Thank you again!**

**And a very big thank you for my Beta: ****Final Black Getsuga**

**Now, I know some of you demanded that Kirito is highlighted, and so I gave it to you last chapter with Kirito as the main character! Yeah! I appreciate every review, and even flames, as long as they are reasonable, anyway, the more reviews I get the higher the chance I update early! Yeah!**

**XXX**

**Floor 56: Pani**

In a cave near the village of Pani, the frontline players including Naruto and Kirito had gathered to discuss about the field boss they couldn't beat. Players of all kinds, which were members of the frontline guilds, or, in the case of Naruto and Kirito, duo players, weresurrounding the round table,discussing a possible solution.

Among the players there was a young woman in white and red clothing, symbolizing her standing as a member of the guild 'Knights of the Blood Oath'. She slammed her hand into the table. "We'll lure the field boss into the village." She suggested.

Everyone looked at her in surprise because of her plan, while another wave of murmurs broke up among the crowds.

"W-wait a minute!" Kirito objected "If you do that, the villagers-"

"That's the idea." The Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood said. "While the boss is killing NPC'S, we'll go in for the kill."

"I disagree!" Kirito said,disagreeing with the idea. "NPC's aren't just 3D objects like trees and rocks, they're-"

"Alive? Is that it?" The female looked at the solo-ingduo. "They're just objects, even if they're killed, they'll just respawn." The young woman, Asuna, said.

Naruto glared heatedly at her, then slammed his hand in the table, and yelled loudly at her "Shut up! Even if they're just animated objects you can't just use them like some replaceable items!"

"But they are." Asuna answered coldly.

"No, they are not!" Naruto disagreed, remembering all the NPC's he had met, especially Claire.

"He's right" One of the players behind Naruto said, he had a orange spiky hair, hazel eyes and wore a black hakama-kimomo combination with a silver breastplate underneath a grey cloak with a 'Griffin' insignia on his left shoulder, a pair of black boots and was carrying a giant sword on his back. There were afew other players wearing the same type of clothing, but different armors and weapons, who agreed with him.

Everyone went silent, knowing how dangerous Naruto and Kirito could be when provoked, but Asuna kept up her glare. "I Asuna, Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath, will oversee this operation." She said with full authority. "You all will follow my command" Kirito and Naruto just glared at her, while the blond was clenching his fists.

**XXX**

After the meeting came to an end, Naruto and Kirito walked away, followed by the players in grey cloaks.

"Hey, you two." Both Kirito and Naruto looked back at the person who adressed them. It was Egil, the bald dark-skinned man they met at the strategy meeting that was held to discuss the battle with the first boss. "Another fight huh?"

"Egil..." Kirito said.

"Why are you two and the second in command always at each other's throats?" Egil ask.

Naruto fold his hand. "Humph, probably because she's a witch." Naruto said childishly.

Kirito shook his head at his blond partner's antics. "By the way." Kirito began, looking at the cloaked players. "I'm pretty impressed that you guys managed to become one of the guilds at the frontline".

The orange haired player laughed lightly "I know, we're just some new guild, built not so long ago to protect other players from PK'ers and the like, but that manages to gain the attention of many players and some high level players, like us."

"Oh yeah, Thanks for backing me up back there Ichigo." Naruto said gratefully.

"Don't mention it,it's what a fellow guild member would do".

"But I'm not a member".

"Yeah, we know, but the commander said you are one of us in heart or something". Ichigo said with the other members nodding in agreement.

"Which squad are you in, Ichigo? I heard the 'Grey Warden' guild had several squads." Kirito asked curiously.

"The Grey Warden is made upby four squads, the first is the 'Command squadron', which is in charge of recruiting people and placing them in squadrons, the second squadron is the 'Defense Squadron', which is in charge of protecting players from PK'ers and stuff, the third is the 'Frontline' Squadron, and the fourth is the 'Trainer Squadron' whose job is to train others players. We're the third squadron, the 'Frontline Beaters' as you can guess. We are made up by high level players to aid the frontline, our squad leader is 'Kuro'." Ichigo answered.

Naruto and Kirito looked at each other. "Then where is she?"

"I'm here." Both Naruto and Kirito jumped in surprise as Kuro appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Don't do that!" Naruto said, holding his rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry."

"Captain! Where were you?" One of the Grey Warden members asked.

"I saw a blue butterfly passed by me so..." Kuro explained rubbing her head while everyone sweatdropped. "Hey Naruto, I have something to tell you."

Kirito watched amused as his blond friend was being teased by Kuro with what seemed to be dirty jokes. While the other males, except Ichigo, thought _"Lucky Bastard."_

**XXX**

**Floor 59: Danac**

In the peaceful town of Danac, which was surrounded with a wide field of green, our two heroes take their down time resting under a tree.

"You know Naruto, this peaceful time reminds me of when you, me and Suguha played at the hill near the city'soutskirts" Kirito told his blond friend while both he and Naruto were laying down in the tree's shade.

"Yeah... It was just the three of us against the world. And nothing could stop us at the time." Naruto said, remembering the past.

"Except my grandpa."

"Except your grandpa and the bananas."

The two went silent for a few minutes. "Hey Naruto, don't tell me you're still traumatized about that incident." No response. "Naruto?" Kirito looked beside him and found the blond sleeping. "Well, I guess its been a long day." With that said, Kirito closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**XXX**

"What are you two doing?"

Kirito opened his eyes hearing the voice. He look at the source of the voice, which turned out to be Asuna. "What? Oh, it's you." Kirito asked/stated, and then went back to sleep, or at least tried to, while Naruto seemed to be undisturbed.

"The other lead groups are working hard, trying to clear the dungeon. Why are you two out here taking a nap?" Asuna asked "Even if you two are duo players, you need to be serious."

"It's Aincard's nicest season." Kirito said. "And today is its nicest weather setting."

"Huh?"

"Entering a dungeon at a time like this is a waste." Kirito explained. "Even Naruto would agree with me."

"Do you two not understand? Every moment we waste here is one moment we've lost in the real world." Asuna explained.

"But right now we're alive here, in Aincard." Kirito said.

Asuna was startled at his answer, and then she felt it, the wind.

"See?" Kirito said. "The wind and sunlight feel so good."

"Do they?" Asuna asked. "There's nothing special about the weather."

"If you lie down for a bit you'll understand, just look at Naruto, sleeping like a fox." Kirito said.

Asuna looked around the serene area, birds chirping and trees dancing in tune with the wind. Then she looked at the duo's peaceful face.

**XXX**

Kirito sat up, yawning. He looked around and spotted a sight to behold, Naruto and Asuna sleeping side by side. Kirito cursed that this world didn't have any camera-like item. Or maybe there was? Perhaps he would look into it later. Deciding to prank his friend, he shook the blond. "Hey Naruto, wake up."

Naruto stirred for a few seconds, then he opened his eyes only to see Asuna's face WAY too close to his. "What the?!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise as he quickly stood up.

"Hahahahahaha!" Kirito laughed at his friend's expense "You should see your face, Naruto! It's priceless!"

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's head. "Bastard!" Naruto cried out as he launched himself at Kirito.

Asuna slept peacefully while the two best friends were brawling.

**XXX**

**Evening**

While the boys were waiting for Asuna to wake up, they decided to play a game of cards, where Naruto kept winning and only lost once to Kirito. "Got any threes?"

"Hatchi!" The boys looked back at Asuna who sneezed and started to wake up. She sat up and looked around sleepily, drooling slightly and with a few blades of grass stuck on her face. Her eyes then landed on the two males who were playing cards.

She blinked "W-what..."

"Morning, did you sleep well?" Kirito asked.

Asuna quickly stood up and held her rapier, which was at her waist. Kirito and Naruto both ducked behind the stone fence they were playing on. But Asuna just held her weapon pointed at them and didn't do anything a while, she let go of her rapier, shaking. "One meal..." She whispered.

""Huh?"" Both Kirito and Naruto uttered at the same time.

"One meal! I'll buy you two one meal of any kind." Asuna said looking away, blushing lightly. "Then we'll be even, okay?"

Kirito and Naruto just looked at each other.

**XXX**

**Floor 57: Martin**

**Restaurant**

"..."

"..."

"..."

All three of them were in an awkward silence. Their presence, and the fact that they were famous, gained them the attention of every player in the reastaurant.

"That's Asuna, from the Knights of the Blood Oath."

"That's the lightning fast..."

"Who's the guy in black and the guy in orange?"

"It's like we're some sort of celebrity..." Naruto said.

"We are, in a sense, well Asuna is anyway." Kirito said.

"Really?"

"Well, anyway..." Asuna cut off the conversation. "Thanks for today."

"Hm?"

"For watching over me today." Asuna explained.

"Ah, no problem." Kirito said.

"That's what heroes are for!" Naruto said with a thumbs up and a smile.

"The town is a safe area, so no one can attack another player or kill you." Asuna began. "But it's different when you're asleep."

Kirito nodded. "Yes, sleep PK's, the dirty trick that uses the duel system. Normally duels are just a test of strength, but during a duel HP can go down even in a safe area."

"So you can challenge an sleeping player and use their own finger to press the OK button." Naruto continued.

"And you just have to keep attacking... It has happened before so, thank you, both of you." Asuna said honestly.

"Ah... You're welcome." Kirito said, rubbing his head.

"It was nothing." Naruto said.

But before they could continue their conversation, a scream cut them off. All three quickly stood up and sprinted to where the screaming was coming from, Naruto reluctantly since his noodles weren't finished yet.

In the town hall, an audience was gathering, watching a sight to behold, a male player was hanging by the bell tower and a red sword impaled in his stomach.

"Hurry and pull it out!" Kirito yell.

The man looked down toward Kirito, and then tried to pull out the sword.

"You two stay down here and catch him!" Asuna ordered while entering the bell tower to climb up.

"Got it." The two answered at the same time while running towards the falling player.

"Hold on!" Naruto yelled.

The player moaned in pain, signaling he couldn´t take it anylonger.

"_Damn it!_Naruto! Throw your knife and cut the rope!" Kirito ordered.

Naruto quickly took out his throwing knifes, he aimed but didn't throw them.

"What are you waiting for? Throw it!"

"I can't! It's too high and there's a chance I might hit the player instead!" Naruto said in panic.

"Just throw it!" Kirito yelled urgently.

"Hyah!" Naruto cried out throwing his knife atthe rope, but since the player was so high Naruto´s accuracy wasn't enough and he missed. "Damn!" Naruto prepared to throw another one, but the player shattered into pieces, halting his action.

Kirito and the other players watched in horror as the red sword that impaled the player fell down to the ground.

"_A duel is the only way to kill someone in a safe zone... That means..." _"Everyone! Look for the duel winner notification!" Kirito said.

"There's no one inside!" Asuna yelled from the bell tower just arriving to the top.

Kirito looked around, but he didn't see any winner notification among the murmuring crowds.

**XXX**

After the event, the three of them went to inspect the top floor of the bell tower where the rope was tied to a pole.

"Just what is this?" Kirito asked, holding the red blade/spear thing in his hand.

"The obvious conclusion is that the challenger impaled the victim with that spear, put a noose around his neck, and pushed him out of the window." Asuna said.

"If only the tower was shorter, maybe I could have..." Naruto said in grief.

"What´s done is done." Asuna said.

"That's right, another important fact is that no one had the winner message." Kirito inform.

"What? That'simpossible." Asuna said. "The only way to hurt someone in a safe area is via duel."

"Either way, we can't ignore this!" Naruto said.

"That's right, if someone found a way to PK within safe area, it will be dangerous inside town as well as outside." Asuna said.

"You're right." Kirito agreed.

"We'll have to leave the frontline for now, but we have no choice." Asuna said as she walked towards the duo. "And I need your help to solve this. And just to be clear, there won't be anytime for a nap."

"You're the one who was napping." Kirito accused.

"And you were drooling too." Naruto said joining in, wrong choice.

Asuna quickly grabbed both Naruto's and Kirito's hands.

""Huh-Gyahhh!"" The cry of pain of the duo startled the birds on the tower roof.

**XXX**

After the discussion, the three of them headed back downstairs, where the crowds of players and NCP's were waiting. "Excuse me, did anyone see the whole thing? If so, please speak up."

The crowds began to murmur again, then out of the crowd a purple haired female character in blue clothing walked towards them.

"Sorry, I know you just had a frightening experience, what's your name?" Asuna asked.

"M-my name is Yoruko..." The girl,Yoruko, answered.

"Was that scream that disturbed my noodle time yours?" Naruto said getting a punch from Asuna.

"Y-yes..." The girl answered, ignoring the noodle comment. "I just came here to eat dinner, with the man who was killed." She said looking down. "His name was Kains, we used to be in the same guild." Tears started to fall. "But we got seperated in the plaza, I looked around, and I saw him hanging by the bell tower window..." Then she started to cry.

Asuna hugged her to comfort her. "Did you see anyone else?"

"It was just for a second, but I thought I saw someone behind Kains." She answered.

The three of them looked at each other and nodded. "Did that person look familiar?"

The girl thought for a sec, then shook her head. "No..."

"I hate to ask this... Do you know anyone who would want to kill Kains?" Kirito asked.

Yoruko shook her head as a no. But Naruto noticed Yoruko's eyes widen for a second in horror.

**XXX**

**Yamahyas Lodge**

**Night**

"Thank you for walking me here." Yoruko said.

"Don't mention it." Naruto said with a thumbs up.

Yoruko giggled. "We can talk more tomorrow." Asuna said.

Yoruko bowed her head, then entered her room, closing the door.

"So, now what?" Kirito asked.

"Let's review what we know." Asuna suggested.

**XXX**

**Town Center**

"If we know where that spear came from, it might lead us to the perpetrator." Asuna said.

"Then we need someone with an appraisal skill." Kirito said.

"You two don't..." Asuna started.

"Don't have one obviously." Kirito said.

"Yup, I can track things, but can't analyze stuff." Naruto said.

"Then can you track the spear owner?" Asuna asked.

"Nope, I can't track people by weapons, if you had a piece of hair or clothing he or she used, then I could track them." Naruto explained.

"Hey, must you two address me so curtly?" Asuna asked.

Naruto and Kirito looked at each other. "Uhm... Uh...Maybe so... Miss then?" Kirito asked. Asuna just glared at them.

"Vice-commander-sama?" Naruto asked,receiving a glare.

"Lightning-Flash-sama?" Kirito asked, also receiving a glare.

"Witch-sama?" Naruto asked with a grin,receiving a punch from her.

Asuna sighed. "Just call me Asuna."

"R-roger." Kirito said nervously, not wishing to feel her wrath.

"Ugh... Okay..." Naruto said in acceptance, moaning in pain and rubbing his arm.

"Anyway, do you have any friend that has an appraisal skill?" Kirito asked her.

"A weapons merchant friend has it, but this is their busiest time, so it might take a while." Asuna said.

"I see, then let's ask an item merchant we know." Kirito suggested.

**XXX**

**Floor 50: Arcade**

"Hey Kirito, do we have a friend who has anappraisal skill that lives here?" Naruto asked.

"We do, you just don't remember." Kirito answered.

The three of them walked through an alley to where Kirito and Naruto's friend lived.

"Hey, this place is-"Before Naruto could finish the door to the weapons/items shop opened as a player carrying a spear came out.

"Thank you! Come again!" The owner from inside the place yelled.

The three of them then entered the place. "It seems you are as greedy as ever." Kirito said.

The owner, who turned out to be Egil, greeted him. "Hey Kirito, buy cheap, sell cheap, that's my motto." Egil said.

"I don't know about the second part." Naruto commented entering the store.

"Hey, Naruto."Egil greeted. "Don't go slandering my good name." Then Asuna entered the store, Egil in response quickly grabbed both Naruto and Kirito over the counter. "Wh-what happened Kirito, Naruto?" Egilasked, eyes wide in shock. "You both are duo players, so WHAT are you two doing here with Asuna? I thought you didn't get along!"Egil said, since Asuna IS one of the most desirable girls (as few as they were since the big reveal of the true appearances of the players) in the game AND she didn't really get along with the duo.

And the mentioned desirable girl was just smiling awkwardly since she could hear him.

**XXX**

"Someone's HP dropped to zero in a safe zone?!" Egil exclaimed/asked in surprise after they told him what happened. "And it wasn't a duel?"

"No one saw a winner message." Kirito said.

"If he was walking with Yoruko-san right before, then it's not sleep walking." Asuna said.

"The method is too involved for some random duel. We can assume it was a premeditated PK." Kirito said. "And so, we come to this." Kirito continued, looking at the red blade/spear weapon on the table.

Egil took the spear/blade, and examined it. "It's a player made weapon."

"Really?" Kirito asked hopeful.

Then Asuna asked. "Who made it?"

"Grimrock... Never heard of them..." Egil answered. "Not any top-ranked blacksmith, I can tell you that much. And there's nothing particularly unusual about the weapon."

"But it should still be a clue." Asuna said.

Kirito nodded. "Tell us the item name too."

"Let's see... 'Guilty Thorn' is its listed named." Egil answered, giving it back to Kirito.

"Guilty Thorn..." Kirito whispered its name while looking at the weapon. "Okay..." Kirito said preparing to impale the sword to his hand.

"Wait!" Asuna said stopping him by holding his hand.

"Why?"

"Why do you think? Are you stupid? That weapon already killed someone!"

"But we can't be sure unless we try."

"That's crazy! Don't do it! Naruto say something!" Asuna said looking at the silent blond. "Naruto!"

Naruto respond with snoring, it appears that from the very start of the discussion he was already asleep. A tick mark appeared on Asuna's head as she drop kicked Naruto, resulting in a yelp of pain from the blond.

"Owowow! What was that for?" Naruto asked, holding his head.

"That's for being an idiot! And you!" Asuna yelled as she took the spear/blade away from Kirito's hands. "Egil-san can keep a hold of it." She said, giving it to Egil.

"Huh? Uh, sure." Egil intelligently responded.

Asuna glared at the two boys.

**XXX**

**Floor 57: Martin**

**Restaurant**

The three of them were inside the empty restaurant with Yoruko. "Yoruko-san, have you ever heard of the name Grimrock?" Asuna asked.

A surprised look appeared on her face before she answered. "Yes. He was once a member of the guild Kains and I were once in."

Kirito, Asuna, and Naruto looked each other and nodded "When we had the spear stuck in Kains' chest appraised, we found out that it was made by Grimrock-san." Kirito said.

Yoruko looked very surprised as she covered her mouth, in apparent shock.

"Can you think of any reason why that would be?" Kirito asked.

Yoruko nodded. "Yes, I can. I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you yesterday, I wanted to forget it, it was something I don't really want to remember, however, I'll tell you. What destroyed our guild" After she said that, rain started pouring outside.

"Our guild's name was 'Golden Apple'. Six months ago, a rare monster we defeated dropped a ring that raised agility by 20. We were divided to whether use it for the guild, or sell it and split the earnings. But in the end, we put it by vote. The favor went 5-3 in favor of selling it, our leader, Griselda-san was going to stay overnight at a large town on the city front line to sell it to a broker. However, she never came back. Later, we learned that she died, I still don't know why."

"No one would leave a safe zone with that kind of rare item. Which means, a sleep PK?" Kirito asked.

"But, six months ago that method hadn't been spread yet." Naruto said.

Kirito started thinking about it "But it's hard to think of it as a coincidence. Whoever attacked her must be a player who knew about the ring." Kirito said. "In other words..."

"One of the other seven members of 'Golden Apple'..." Yoruko said.

"The most suspicious one would be the ones who opposed selling it." Kirito said.

"You mean they attacked Griselda-san to get the ring before it was sold?" Asuna asked.

"Probably" Kirito then looked at Yoruko. "Who's Grimrock-san?"

"He was Griselda-san's husband, just within the game naturally." Yoruko answered. "Griselda-san was a powerful swordswoman, pretty, and smart. Grimrock-san was a kind man who always smiled. They made a great couple, and they got along well. If he was the one responsible for the murder, he must be after the three who opposed selling the ring. Two of the three were Kains and I".

The three of them looked at Yoruko, surprised. "Then who's the other one?" Naruto asked.

"A tank named Schimdt, I heard he's on the frontline now, with the 'Holy Dragon Alliance'." Yoruko answered.

"Schimdt..." Kirito said thinking. "I've heard that name..."

Asuna looked at Kirito. "He leads the Holy Dragon Alliance's defense forces." Asuna informed him "He's a big lance user."

"Oh! Him" Kirito said, remembering the person.

"Hmm... I don't remember." Naruto said.

"That's because you're rarely interested in remembering random people's faces." Kirito said calmly.

"Hey!"

"Ah, you know Schimdt?" Yoruko asked surprised.

"Well, I saw him a few times while clearing bosses." Kirito answered.

"Could you let me talk to him?" Yoruko asked "He probably hasn't heard of what occurred. And what happened to Kainscould happen to him."

"Let's called Schimdt-san." Asuna said. "I know someone from the Holy Dragon Alliance, if we go to their HQ, we probably could talk to him."

"But first we should take Yoruko-san to an inn." Kirito suggested "Yoruko-san, don't leave the inn until we return. Naruto, can you guard her?"

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah sure, why not?"

Kirito nodded "Okay, Naruto will be in the area, if you need something just mail him."

Yoruko nodded "All right."

**XXX**

After leaving Yoruko in Naruto's care, both Kirito and Asuna started walking towards the Dragon Alliance HQ, both still discussing about the murder.

"How do you think the murder was carried out?" Asuna asked.

"I can only think of three possibilities..." Kirito answered "The first one is a fair duel, the second one is through an exploit that combines known methods."

"Yes, I can see that, and the third one?"

"Some skill we don't know about, which can bypass safe areas or possibly an item." Kirito answered again, but then shook his head. "No, the third one is impossible."

"Why?"

"It's unfair, I kind of hate to admit it, but SAO's rules are essentialy fair. I can't imagine allowing murder in safe areas." Kirito said.

**XXX**

The tapping sound of Schimdt's foot was the only sound currently present in the room. All of them were inside an inn room to discuss what had happened so far.

Schimdt stopped tapping his foot "Is it true that Kains was killed with Grimrock's weapon?" He asked.

"It is." Yoruko answered.

Schimdt looked at her in horror. "Why would Kains be killed after all this time?" He asked, standing up. "Did he... Did he steal the ring? Was he the one who killed Griselda?" He asked in panic while sitting down. "Is Grimrock's plan to kill all three of us, who opposed selling the ring? Is he after you and me?"

"It could be another member." Yoruko said. "And Grimrock-san just made them the spear." She stopped for a few seconds. "Or maybe, its Griselda-san's revenge..."

""Huh?"" Both Schimdt and Naruto looked at her, Naruto just because of the possible ghost part.

"Only ghosts can kill someone inside a safe zone."

Schimdt and Naruto looked at her in horror, while both Kirito and Asuna looked at each other in surprise.

"I stayed awake all night..." Yoruko stood up. "Thinking...that in the end all of us killed her!" She screamed histerically "When the ring dropped, we shouldn't have voted... We should have just done what she wanted!" Yoruko kept screaming as she backed away towards the window.

The others looked at her, surprised by her outburst. "Grimrock-san was the only one who said we should just let Griselda-san decide." Yoruko continued "So he has the right to take revenge for Griselda-san on all of us."

Schimdt was shaking in fear. "You're kidding me... You're kidding me... After all this time! Six whole months... why now?" He then stood up. "You're okay with this Yoruko? You're okay with being killed like this?" He stopped as Kirito took a hold of his hand, stopping him.

But the unexpected happened, Yoruko's eyes widened, then she stumbled back and turned around, to everyone's horror, a knife was embedded in her back. She then stumbled again, backwards this time, and fell through the window.

"Yoruko-san!" Kirito cried out as he and Naruto quickly dashed towards her, but it was too late. Her body hit the ground and she shattered into a million pieces.

**To be continued.**

**Axel: How's the chapter? Good? Bad? Say so in the review! By the way, lots of people asked for a NarutoXAsuna pairing, and while I'm a fan of Silica, I can't just ignore the massive amount of people asking for it. And so, tell me who do you want Kirito to end up with? Either by review or PM, its fine.**

**Anyway, more reviews, more updates! Thank you very much!**


	10. Warmth Heart and the Meaning of Love

**Axel: Hello again! I'm back with more chapters! Once again, I want to thank: **

**N1cromanc3loveR****, ****Mzr90****, ****Silvdra-zero****, Izanagi, ****Sanfu****, ****ken lim****, ****Vallavarayan****, ****ranent****, suu, ****Zero The Chance****, ****god of all****, ****The Dark Dragen****, Guest, ****zerodragon****, ****Haruchai****, ****airwatcher****, ****DustyDusty****, Guest, ****Have a Little Feith****, ****shugokage****, ****Shawn-san****, ****SilverKnight17****, ****YamiArashi****, aoikishi, ****Kage640****, ****Tear-Stained-Book****, ****BladePhoenix41****, Ronggur, ****gh152****, Aradon and ****kalakauai****.**

**For all the support and reviews you all gave me! **

**And I also want to thank my beta once again: Final Black Getsuga**

**Anyway, it seems like out of all the reviews most of them asked for Asuna and Naruto to get together, and Kirito with Lizbeth. Its getting me confused, so I made a plan, I made a one shot fic that represents every pairing I can think of, from NarutoXAsuna to KiritoXLizbeth, it's called 'Untold Story: The Couple', either check it out on my profile or in the NarutoXSAO archive. But we'll talk about it later, anyway, on to the story!**

**XXX**

The unexpected happened, Yoruko's eyes widened, then she stumbled back and turned around, to everyone's horror, a knife was embedded in her back. She then stumbled again, backwards this time, and fell through the window.

"Yoruko-san!" Kirito cried out as he and Naruto quickly dashed towards her, but it was too late. Her body hit the ground and she shattered into a million pieces.

Kirito quickly scanned the roof to see if the person who threw the weapon was still around, and as luck would have it, he found a hooded figure jumping through the roof.

"Asuna! I'll leave the rest to you!" Kirito said. "Let's go Naruto!"

"Right behind you!" Naruto answered with a grin, after hearing the answer Kirito, along with Naruto, jumped from the window to the roof of the house in front of them.

"Stop!" Asuna screamed at the two, but it was too late as the two had already jumped, now chasing the hooded figure.

With both Kirito's and Naruto's speed, they managed to close the distance between hooded figure and themselves, the figure noticed the duo chasing him/her were catching up, since they seem to have more speed. And so, the figure took out his/her teleportation crystal.

"Damn!" Kirito cursed, he threw three iron needles at the figure, but since they were in the middle of town it bounced back as a purple barrier appeared to protect the murderer.

Naruto, now conscious of their situation, abandoned his plan to throw his knifes at the figure, the hooded figure whispered something to the crystal.

"_He's teleporting? But, where to?"_Kirito asked himself, but then the bell from the bell tower ringed, signaling the beginning of the evening. The figure teleported at exactly the same time as the bell ringed.

"Damnit!" Naruto cursed, knowing the figure could be anywhere right now.

**XXX**

Kirito opened the door and entered followed by Naruto to the room where Asuna and Schmidt were left behind.

"You morons! Are you two out of your mind?" Asuna greeted the two males, rapier drawn. After a few seconds she sighed and sheathed her sword. "So? How did it go?" Asuna asked.

Kirito shook his head. "No luck, he teleported away."

"Too bad we're in town, if not..." Naruto whispered "Damnit!" He cursed again punching the nearest unlucky wall.

Kirito clenched his hand. "The inn is protected by the system... We thought it would be safe here... Damnit!" Kirito cursed, agreeing with the blonde, also punching the nearest wall.

"That person wearing the robe was Griselda..." All the occupants looked at Schmidt. "It was Griselda's ghost..." He whimpered trembling in fear. "She's back to take revenge on all of us! A ghost could easily PK within a safe area..."

"It was no ghost." Kirito said. "There must be a logical explanation to these murders within the safe areas... There has to be." Kirito said, trying to reassure himself rather than the others.

**XXX**

**Town Center**

**Night**

"Was that black robed person really Griselda-san?" Asuna asked the two males, Kirito thinking hard about the problem and Naruto eating a sweet bar. "Now that I've seen it twice, I'm starting to believe it too." The three of them were sitting in the town center after escortingSchmidt back to the 'Holy Dragon Alliance' HQ.

"No, that's not a ghost." Naruto said, finishing his sweet bar. "First of all, Ghosts can't use teleportation crystals, they don't even need it! They can just disappear!" Naruto explained.

"Teleportation crystal..." Kirito said, he seemed to be getting something.

"What is it?" Asuna asked the black hair male.

"Nothing... Never mind." Kirito said dismissing the idea.

The three sat in silent contemplation, the moon shining on the town, players walking by here and there, the water of the fountain calmly flowing as night passed.

"Here." Both Kirito and Naruto looked towards Asuna, who was extending both of her hands holding something covered in purple cloth.

"For us?" Kirito asked

"What do you think?" Asuna asked. "You think I'm just showing these to you two?"

"Oh... Thank you." Kirito said taking one.

"Yeah, thanks." Naruto said taking one too.

Both boys opened the cover, and saw a sandwich inside, filled with a variety of stuff inside. "Its about to expire and vanish, so you two should hurry and eat it." Asuna said holding another one for herself.

"Oh... Ok." Kirito said, but before he could eat it, Naruto stopped him.

"Before you eat it, you should prepare an antidote, god knows what she put inside." Naruto quietly adviced.

A tick mark appeared on Asuna's head. "You want to die?" She seem to have heard his piece of advice..

"Ah! Ehm... Nevermind Kirito, eat and rejoice." Naruto said sweating slightly in fear.

Kirito sweatdropped at his friend's complete silence while being death glared by Asuna, he could understand though. Kirito then looked at his food, then took a bite, after tasting it, his eyes widened. "It's delicious..." He then continued to eat his food, a bit too fast.

"Really?" Naruto asked, and then he took a bite as well. "You're right... It's good." Naruto said impressed by the sandwich. "When did you get the food?" Naruto asked.

"I did say it's about to expire." Asuna said. "I'm prepared for situations like this, so I packed them up this morning."

"As expected of the witch leader of the KoB assault squad." Naruto said earning a punch to the stomach from Asuna. "Ough!... I deserved that..."

"Where did you buy it from?" Kirito asked trying to ignore the blond.

"It's not for sale."

""Heh?"" Both Naruto and Kirito looked at her in confusion.

"I can cook, you know." Asuna said.

Both Kirito and Naruto looked at each other, then looked at Asuna who was munching her own snack. "Ehrm... How should I say this...if you put this on an auction you could easily get rich." Kirito said.

"That's no good Kirito." Naruto said, his two friends looked at him. "For some people, the food they cook isn't for sale, no, it's for the people they care about, to watch them eat our food, their smile and happy face is rewarding enough." Naruto spoke up standing up, then he walked forward. "The food they made can also-" Naruto was cut off as he slipped, stepping a banana peel on the ground, the sandwich in his hand fell off, dropped to the ground shattering into pieces. "Noooo!" Naruto cried out in despair, not because of the banana, but because of the now dead sandwich that he only took one bite from. "You! How dare you throw that accursed peel on the ground! You bastard!" Naruto said, standing up and taking hold of the nearest random player that passed by.

"Wh-what?" The player asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"Naruto! That's enough! The banana peel was already there when we got here!" Asuna said standing up and trying to stop Naruto from abusing innocent (and confused) players.

While Asuna was trying to stop Naruto, Kirito looked at the ground where Naruto dropped his food. "I see... I get it now..."

Both Naruto and Asuna stopped what they were doing. Naruto letting the player go and Asuna stopping her lecture "What did you get?" Asuna asked curiously.

"I... We didn't see anything, we thought we saw it, but we were looking at something else!" Kirito said, Asuna looked at him in surprise, while Naruto was still confused. "There could never be weapon or logic that can commit murder in safe areas."

Naruto then clap his hand together. "I see... then all we need is two more people, a giant talking dog, and a vehicle named 'The Mystery machine'!"

"Stop joking around!"

**XXX**

""Thay're alive?!"" Both Naruto and Asuna exclaimed in surprise.

Kirito nodded "Yeah, they're alive, Yoruko and Kains."

"But..." Asuna started, not really sure about Kirito's suspicions.

"Within safe areas a player's HP bar cannot lower under normal circumstances. On the other hand, objects can expire, just like that sandwich." Kirito explained.

"Kirito... Don't remind me of that incident 5 minutes ago..." Naruto said kinda depressed over the loss of the delicious food.

Kirito sweatdropped. "Uh... Sorry." Kirito apologized "Anyway, back then, Kains' armor was pierced by the spear, but it didn't lower Kains' HP, only the armor's durability."

"S-so, that was what shattered into pieces?" Asuna asked, rather overwhelmed by his deductive skills.

"Yeah, just the empty armor." Kirito answered. "And by timing it at the right moment the armor broke, Kains teleported away."

"... So it made it seem like Kains had died..." Naruto realized slightly wide-eyed.

Kirito nodded "Yes, and the same thing happened to Yoruko-san, she must have had the dagger the whole time she was talking to us."

"The whole time?" Asuna asked.

"Think about it, she never once turned her back to us in that room, she continued talking while confirming the durability of her armor, and when it was time, she acted like she was hit by a dagger in the back." Kirito explained.

"Then the robed figure was..."

"I'm willing to bet my virginity that it was Grimrock." Kirito answered. "Kains and Yoruko realized that they could fake their death by this method." Kirito continued. "They even made it looked like PK's in safe area are possible to arouse more fear."

"Their goal was to find and expose the culprit ring case." Asuna said.

"So they fake their own death and create two phantom avengers." Naruto finished.

"They must've doubted Schmidt the entire time." Kirito said in confirmation of his theory. "Hey, you two still got Yoruko in your friend list right?"

Both Naruto and Asuna looked at each other, and then quickly opened their friend list, with Asuna having more than Naruto. "Ah! She's on floor 19, on a small hill close to town."

"I see, then let's leave the matter to them now, our part in this case is over." Kirito said.

Both Asuna and Naruto nodded.

"Then let's go eat! I'm still hungry!" Naruto said grinning, but before he could move, he received a mail. "Hm? What's this?"

_From: Kuro_

_Hey Naruto, the Grey Warden is going to sweep a PK'ers guild nest, want to join us? We'll show you a neat trick, how we handle PK'ers. You can ask Kirito if he wants to join too._

"Hm... Food... or neat tricks..." Naruto whispered to himself, debating which one was better. "Hey Kirito, the 'Grey Warden' is going to have a sweep at a PK'ers guild nest, you want to come?"

Kirito shook his head. "Nah, I had enough fiasco for today." He said with a dry face.

"They say they're gonna show us their way of handling PK'ers."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay then, you two can go ahead and eat, I'll be back before you can say 'Hot Miso Ramen'!" Naruto said sprinting to the town portal. "And don't you dare finish the food before I come back!" Naruto yelled from afar.

"... Is food all he thinks about?" Asuna asked dryly.

"Not really, he sometimes thinks about drinks too."

"..."

**XXX**

**Floor 59: Danac Outskirts**

"Here?" Naruto asked Kuro who was sitting beside him, facing a two story old building with the sign 'Crow's Nest' near the door. "Don't you think this is a little too close to the front line to be a PK'ers nest?"

Kuro shook her head. "The town outskirt is a quiet place, especially at night. PK'ers used the silence to move around, heading to the lower floor, and get back here, simple as that." Kuro explained. "Our informant managed to track their base to this place, and so the Grey Warden has to do its job." Kuro then took out a glove with a round yellow crystal attach in the middle. "Take this."

"What's this?"

"Touch the player with that glove, and just yell 'Transport!', it'll transport the person to the jail we Wardens watch." Kuro explained. "Though if used too many times the glove will break."

"Oh! So this is your neat trick! Impressive!" Naruto said very impressed by such a simple, yet useful item.

"Thank you, so can you give me a kiss?"

"Huh?!"

Kuro giggled "Just kidding."

Naruto glared at her, but then stopped as he heard someone calling his name. "Did you hear that?"

"Naruto!" Naruto was taken by surprise by a cannon ball in red and grey crashing into him.

"What the-!?Silica?" Naruto asked/stated looking at the small girl that crashed into him

"Long time no see!" Silica said with a smile, the only thing that changed about her was the cape she wore, a grey cape with the Griffin symbol on it.

"Kuuu!"A large dog sized dragon growled/rumbled, finally catching up to her master.

"Pina!? You've grown!"

"Kuuu!"

Before Naruto could say anything else, he was pushed to the ground by a large white tiger.

"Grr..." The tiger growled menacingly, sharp fangs dripping with saliva.

"Uh... Hi?"

"Byako! No!" The tiger, Byako, looked at his master in confusion. "Come here!" Byako obeyed, when he stopped, Silica whispered to him. "... That guy, he could be your papa, so don't kill him." Silica said blushing.

Byako looked surprised, but then he pounced Naruto again, but this time licking his face. "Gah! No! Stop! That tickles!"

"That's enough fur ball, the others are here." Kuro said breaking them off.

"Sorry to ruin the moment." Ichigo said,announcing his arrival with 20 or so Grey Wardens behind him. "Ready?"

Naruto stood up, wiping his face. "Ready when you are." Naruto said patting his swords.

Ichigo gave him a nod "Captain?"

Kuro looked at her fellow wardens. "Wardens! We are here to fulfill our duty, our oath, to protect everyone and erase PK'ers, there's a chance we may not make it, but believe in yourself, and your brothers and sisters beside you, remember our cause, and fight! Do not kill! We are not them!" Kuro unsheathed her black katana. "Charge!"

"Raaaaaghhhh!" The Wardens cried out charging into the building, the vanguard of the charging Wardens kicked the door down, and he and the others entered, marking the beginning of the battle.

"Let's go too." Kuro said entering the place.

"Right behind ya!" Naruto grinned ferally and followed after the black haired girl, Silica and her pets not far behind.

"W-wait for me!"

"Growl!"

"Kuuu!"

The battle was fierce, but with the Wardens having the element of surprise, they managed to subdue most of the PK'ers in a quick swoop, the luckier ones managing to create a somewhat defensive formation.

"Hyah!" One of the Pk'ers cried out trying to strike Naruto with his mace, Naruto's sword glowed as Naruto slashed his sword which ended up meeting with the mace, and the mace ended up being utterly destroyed. "H-how..."

Naruto smiled smugly "Surprise? It's a skill called 'Weapon break', quite handy when you're trying to harm your opponent." Naruto then grabbed the Pk'ers'throat with his free hand in which he equipped the transportation glove on. "Transport!" The PK'er glowed and disappeared in a bright light. "Who's next?"

"I am." A male player announced, unlike the others he seemed to carry himself with confidence, his long silver spear in hand. He wore a full set of heavy armor, and a black cape with the symbol of a crow on it. Then without warning he thrust his spear towards Naruto, who sidestepped in time to avoid damage.

Naruto 'tch'-edas he raised his sword, because of the transportation glove on his left hand, hewas forced to use a one handed sword style. _"If only I could reach him..." _Naruto dashed forward but the male spearman pointed his spear tip in the direction of Naruto's face, and thrust once in range, the blond being forced to back away to avoid it, the spearman pointed his spear to his previous target once again. _"This guy is good... I can't get near him." _

"Naruto, do you need help?" Ichigo asked standing beside Naruto, his giant sword ready.

Naruto shook his head. "It's a duel between him and me."

"Well said." The spearman said in approval.

Ichigo shrugged and backed away, keeping an eye in case Naruto needed help. Most of the PK'ers had already been transported, with the remaining few fighting for their freedom.

"Transport!" Silica exclaimed, touching a PK'er, who was being held down in the ground by Byako , transporting him to Jail.

"Kuuu!"Pina said to her owner/tamer.

"Naruto?" Silica looked towards the direction Pina was looking, and sure enough, the blond was having a one on one duel with a spearman.

"Transport." Kuro murmured transporting one of the PK'ers, then she noticed some of the Wardens looking at a specific place, she looked towards the center of the commotion and saw Naruto fighting with someone she recognized as the leader of the 'Bloody Crow'. A heavy spearman named Tora.

Back with the duel, both players didn't dare move, they just stared into each other's eyes, waiting for an opening. _"Let's see if my skill works." _Naruto's sword glowed signaling his attack, Tora quickly prepared, while Naruto charged. Instead of trying to avoid the spear Naruto slash at it, creating a loud 'Clang'. But to the blonde's surprise the spear didn't get destroyed, and hewas forced to jump back to avoid another thrust. "It didn't get destroyed?"

"Of course not." Tora said. "My spear is a rare weapon called 'Silver Fang', it's a boss drop item I managed to obtain. Compared to that custom made scimitar, mine is better."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, now that his 'weapon break' skill didn't work, he needed another plan. Naruto quickly threw three knifes towards Tora, which were skillfully blocked with his spear. But to the armored spearman's surprise Naruto charged towards him with great speed, so quick that Tora was forced to back away so that Naruto didn't get close, but because of Naruto's speed he managed to get past the spear, then Naruto tried to grab the spearman with his left hand, but Tora used his right hand to punch the blonde.

Naruto surprised by the spearman's strength and course of action glared at him. _"This guy's punch hurts! He's a tank alright." _Naruto quickly equipped his other sword.

"What's this? Ah, the famous dual sword style... Finally taking me seriously, are you?"

Both Kuro and Silica watched in amazement. "Wow, that spearman sure is strong." Silica said in amazement.

"He's the leader, of course he's strong. He's pretty famous because of his heavy spear defense." Kuro explained.

"But I'm sure Naruto will win." Silica said nodding.

Kuro smiled. "Of course, he's Naruto, what do you expect?"

Back with the duel, Naruto's swords glowed signaling another of combo of Naruto's attacks. "Here I go!" Naruto yelled charging in.

"Come at me!" Tora challenged the blond.

Naruto jumped towards the spearman, surprising him as he took a step backwards and tried to use his range to thrust his weapon and possibly deal some damage, but Naruto slashed downwards, forcing Tora to block it with his spear, then Naruto just kept on slashing at Tora with abandon.

"You will not break my spear!" Tora told the furiously slashing blonde.

Naruto was either ignoring him or didn't hear him as he just kept on slashing, then a crack was heard, gaining a surprised look from the wardens who were watching the duel. Naruto's weapon had shattered.

"Ha! That is what you get for your reckless-" Tora was cut off as Naruto's left hand gripped his neck, then he noticed Naruto was un-armed and in range. _"What?"_

"He attacked restlessly, fully knowing his weapon would break, so that Tora would think he was trying to destroy his spear." Ichigo realized with a surprised look.

"And when his weapon broke, he took the chance of his un-armed left hand to grip Tora..." Kuro finished.

"You..." Tora said gritting his teeth. "The laughing coffin will have your head!"

Naruto smiled. "Transport." Tora disappeared in a flash of light, ending the duel.

The Wardens all cheered, witnessing the victory. Kuro stepped up and raised her sword to the air. "Victory!"

"Huaaa!" The wardens cheered loudly.

Naruto smiled, watching the Wardens cheering for their victory, but was cut off by Silica who hugged the blond. "Gah!?"

"Naruto! You were so cool!" Silica praised with stars in her eyes.

"Ah, thanks."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Such a bold tactic, but still impressive."

Kuro smiled as she walked towards the blond. "Let me give you a kiss as a reward for beating him."

"Huh?!"

"No! Silica will be the one who gives Naruto a kiss!" Silica proclaimed.

"_Lucky bastard..." _Thought the other wardens excluding Ichigo, who was sweatdropping at the sight on front of him.

Their victory was short lived as Naruto received an e-mail.

_From Kirito_

_Naruto, meet us at floor 19 where Yoruko-san is. It's an emergency please hurry!And bring some back up if you can._

Naruto blinked, and then sighed. "Great, can't a guy get some rest? I need a new weapon too..."

**Floor 19: Hill of Cross**

"You recorded it?" Schmitt asked looking at both Kains and Yoruko who were holding a recording crystal. After Schmitt went to Griselda's grave to ask for forgiveness, for what he had done, that he was one of the reasons she died. He was surprised to find both Kains and Yoruko instead, alive and well. "I see... So you cared for Griselda this much..." Schmitt said sitting down on the ground.

"You didn't hate her either, did you?" Kains asked.

"Of course not!" Schmitt answered instantly. "Believe me... I only passed the entrance requirement for the Holly Dragon Alliance due to the weapon I bought from the money I got." But before he could continue he felt something stabbing into his shoulder as he fell down, unable to move. _"Paralysis?"_Schmitt thought looking at his status beside his health, the weapon responsible still imbedded in his right shoulder.

"One down!" A voice said walking toward the downed Schmitt. The figure wore a hooded black robe covering his face, behind him were two other robed figures.

One of them quickly pointed his sword at Kains and Yoruko. Schmitt lookedat the player's headand saw an orange diamond. _"Could they be?!"_Schmitt thought.

"This guy is a nicely sized prize." The other robed figure said looking at Schmitt. "One of the leaders of the Holly Dragon Alliance, if I'm not mistaken."

Schmitt's eyes went wide looking at the figure that held a clever like sword in his hand, but the thing that captured his attention was the emblem on the glove in the figure's hand. _"The PK guild... Laughing coffin!"_

"How should we make this fun?" The cleaver sword holder asked.

"Do that! Let's do that, Head!" The knife thrower suggested."A game where they must fight to their deaths! And whoever survives get a chance!"

"If I recall correctly, the last time we played this you killed the survivor." The Head of the group said.

"Ahhh! You shouldn't spoil the fun of the game, Head!"

The one who was holding the sword towards Yoruko and Kains only smiled.

"Now then, should we get this done?" The Head asked, walking closer to Schmitt, when he was beside him he raised his sword.

Schmitt closed his eyes, prepared for his fate, but it never came, the blade stopped halfway, Schmitt opened his eyes to see what was wrong, he saw the laughing coffins lookingwhere the sound of a horse's footsteps was heard.

All the Laughing Coffin members quickly gathered around, preparing to fight whoever came to them. The horse arrived at the scene, and stood up in two legs, dropping whoever was riding it.

"Ugh!" Kirito said in pain from falling on his ass from the horse. "Looks like I made it in time." Kirito then hit the horse so it walked away. "What are you gonna do now?" Kirito asked, walking closer. "Our reinforcements will be here soon." Kirito then unsheathed his sword.

The Head of the laughing coffin 'tch'-ed in annoyance at the situation, but before any action could be taken, a orange blur came out of the trees.

"Am I late?" Naruto asked panting, he looked around scanning the scene.

"Nope, you're right on time." Kirito answered.

Naruto then looked at the Laughing Coffins. "So who are you three supposed to be?" Naruto asked, taking out his throwing knifes.

"What? You're supposed to be the reinforcement?" The knife thrower of the Laughing Coffins asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Me and them." Naruto pointed with his thumb behind him, where Ichigo and 7 Grey Wardens were, approaching the scene rapidly.

The leader 'tch'-ed again. "Grey Wardens..." He said looking at the grey colored cloak with the griffin insignia.

"Laughing Coffin..." Ichigo said with venom in his words.

Then the head of the laughing coffins snapped his fingers. "We're out of here." He said dashing away, followed by his two teammates.

"After them!" Ichigo commanded, dashing after the retreating Laughing coffin members.

"Yes sir!" The Wardens answered following Ichigo.

Both the Wardens and the Laughing Coffin disappeared in the misty forest.

Kirito let go of thebreath he had been holding and sheathed his sword. "I'm glad we meet again Yoruko-san." Kirito said to the supposedly dead girl.

"I wanted to apologize to you once it was all over." Yoruko then looked at both Kirito and Naruto. "But I guess you won't believe me even if I say so right?"

"Next time, don't lie to us,it's not nice to make people worried." Naruto said.

"We're sorry..."

Naruto shrugged. "As long as you understand."

"Both of you, thank you for saving us. But how did you know?That those three would ambush us here...?" Schmitt asked, standing up since the paralysis effect was already gone.

Naruto just pointed at Kirito, while the black swordsman shrugged. "I didn't know, I just concluded it was a possibility." Kirito then looked at Kains and Yoruko. "Kains, Yoruko, the two weapons you've got were made by Grimrock right?"

Kains and Yoruko looked at each other, then Kirito. "He wasn't willing at first." Yoruko answered. "He said he wanted Griselda-san to rest in peace."

"But as we kept begging him, he finally gave in to our request." Kains continued.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but he didn't oppose your plan for Griselda-san's sake." Kirito said gaining a surprised look from them. "If you stage an insane incident like murder in a safe area, you'll draw too much attention, and people would realize." Kirito looked at the ground. "I only realized it 30 minutes ago."

"Realize what?" Naruto asked.

"Grimrock is probably the one who sent that note to Schmitt, and sent a red player to kill Griselda-san." Kirito explained.

"What?" Naruto looked surprise. "Why?"

"As a couple they shared a combined inventory, when one of them dies, his/her inventory items are given away to the surviving members." Kirito explained. "Do you get it?"

Naruto blinked, he thought for a second before realizing it. "Oh! So, when Griselda-san died, all the items went to Grimrock's inventory?"

Kirito nodded in confirmation. "If he's the culprit, then why did he help us with our plan?" Yoruko asked.

"You explained your plan to him, right?" Kirito asked, when Yoruko gasped, Kirito continued. "Then he could use that as a chance to burry this ring case forever. Schmitt, Kains, Yoruko, he waited for a chance where all three of you were together... To erase you all at once."

"I see... That's why the PK guild showed up!" Schmitt said in realization.

Kirito nodded. "They've probably stayed in touch since the murder of Griselda-san."

"But..." Yoruko said falling down but Kains held her up.

"I found him." All four of them look toward Asuna, who was walking toward them with a male, wearing a hat, a pair of dark glasses, a white shirt underneath a long coat and a pair of dark pants.

"Long time no see, guys." The male said as he and Asuna came to a stop.

"Grimrock... Did you... Did you really?" Yoruko asked, and Grimrock didn't answer. "Why, Grimrock?! Did you desire that money that much that you stole the ring and killed your own wife?!"

"Money..." Grimrock said gaining their attention. "Money you say...?" Grimrock laughed for a bit then stopped. "It wasn't for the money. I had to kill her no matter what. While she was my wife here, she was also my wife in the real world."

Everyone gasped at the revelation.

"She was a perfect and ideal wife, she was cute and obedient. We've never once had an argument, but... When we got caught in this world together she changed." Grimrock paused. "Unlike me, she wasn't startled, shocked, or scared by this terrible game of death. She became more lively and active compared to before, I had to accept it! The Yuuko I loved had vanished!" He paused again. "Then... Then what if, in this world, where murder is possible, I locked her... I wanted to lock Yuuko as she appeared in my memories for eternity... Who can blame me for that?"

"Bastard..." Naruto said gritting his teeth.

"You killed your wife for such a stupidreason?" Kirito asked in shock.

"This reason is more than enough, one day, you will understand too, detective boy. As you find love, as you are about to lose it..."

"You're wrong!" Grimrock looked at Naruto in surprise. "Love isn't like that... When you love someone, you will do anything to protect that someone! Even if it means we have to change, as long as we can see the smile of our loved one, isn't that enough?" Naruto asked. "Griselda-san, she became more active in the game, what if her goal was to finish the game? So that you and her could live a normal life again? But you... You killed her because she changed? Did you even talk to her first?" Naruto glared at him. "It's not love what you felt... It was possession!"

Grimrock's eyes widened, remembering everything he had done with Griselda, he fell to his knees. Then both Schmitt and Kains walked towards him. "Naruto-san, Kirito-san, will you let us take it from here?" Schmitt asked.

"Definitely." Kirito answered with Naruto nodding.

With the confirmation, both Schmitt and Kains shouldered Grimrock, and walked away, followed by Yoruko, but not before giving the three one last bow, which was returned by the three of them, then jogged to catch up with Schmitt and Kains.

Without them noticing the sun had risen, Kirito yawned tiredly. "Man, I'm tired."

"Make it two." Naruto said rubbing his eye.

"Hey Naruto." Asuna called gaining the blonde's attention. "Theoretically speaking, if you got married, and noticed a side of your partner you hadn't noticed before, what would you think?"

Naruto blinked at the question, he thought for a second before responding. "Happy I guess?"

"Happy?"

Naruto nodded. "If you married someone, then that means you love a side of your partner, and when your partner shows you a hidden side of theirs, wouldn't that mean your partner trusts you enough to show you their hidden side? And besides, my sensei once said that marriage is an eternal oath we make, oath of our eternal love and loyalty and whatever happens, we will get through it together. So unless you're completely sure, don't get married or you'll regret it, he said."

Asuna looked at Naruto, and then stretched. "That's one wise sensei you got there."

"He's a pervert actually." Naruto informed.

Asuna blinked. "Eh?"

"You're talking about Jiraiya-san, aren't you?" Kirito asked the blond.

"Yup."

Asuna sighed. "Whatever, I'm hungry since we haven't gotten the chance to eat at all."

"That's right..." Kirito said agreeing.

"Hah! Now you're speaking my language!" Naruto said grinning.

"We've been away from the frontline for two days, we have to get back to work tomorrow." Asuna told the hungry duo.

"Yeah, I want to get through this floor by the end of the week." Kirito said.

Naruto smiled. "Piece of cake."

Both Naruto and Asuna started to walk away but Kirito stopped them by griping their arms. "What?" Asuna asked, Kirito answered by pointing to something under the large tree where Griselda's grave lied.

There was a figure, her gentle smile glowed with kindness, she wore the same cloak as both Kains and Yoruko.

Asuna's mouth hanged open, she looked beside her to see the same thing happened to Naruto and Kirito, shock clear on their face.

"_Thank you."_

With that simple word she disappeared. All three of them stayed silent for a bit until Asuna broke it.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, Kirito-kun, let's add each other as friends."

""Huh?"" Both Kirito and Naruto said at the same time.

"We haven't done that yet, right? If we are on the assault team, it'll be inconvenient if we can't get in touch with each other." Asuna said.

Both Naruto and Kirito looked at each other. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Asuna?" Naruto accused pointing at Asuna, who gained a tick mark on her head.

"I know both of you are duo players, you don't have to party with me." Asuna said ignoring Naruto's accusation. "I know we haven't been on the best terms, think about it while we get some food."

Naruto's growling stomach was the sign needed for them to welcome her suggestion. "Ah, by the way Kirito, I need to buy new weapons."

"What happened to your old ones?" Kirito asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Got destroyed fighting a player."

"You need a weapon, right?" Asuna asked a nodding Naruto. "Then I know just the person to introduce you to."

**Floor 49: Myugen**

**Grey Warden HQ**

"EH!? You two met up with Naruto?" A beautiful girl said, she had black hair, green eyes, and she wore blue clothing underneath a silver breastplate, a grey cloak with the grifin symbol, and a pair of white pants with armored shoes. "Why didn't you call me?"

"But Sachi, you had a schedule to train the newbies as the vice commander of the fourth squadron." Silica reminded Sachi.

"It's too bad, Naruto's fight was very cool." Kuro said with a smirk.

Sachi's eyes twitched but before she could respond a voice cut her off.

"Stop fighting, you three are here to give me your reports." A red haired beauty said, she wore a grey colored breastplate, covered by a brown coat, her cloak hanging proudly on a cloak hanger beside her. Rightnow, all of the girls were sitting in a round table in a large room, in the wall behind the red head the flag of Grey Warden was hanging proudly.

"Sorry, Miku-taichou."" Both Sachi and Kuro apologized.

Miku sighed. "We'll hear the details of the fight in your report right Kuro?"

Kuro nod with a smile. "Of course, but we also heard some disturbing news about the sighting of Laughing Coffin."

Miku's face went serious. "Laughing Coffin huh? Then we need to increase the patrol... I'll handle it, but please finish your report."

Kuro grinned. "With pleasure."

Needless to say, after Kuro's report everyone under Sachi went through a hellish training.

**To be continue.**

**Axel: It's finished! Man I'm tired... In the next chapter our heroes meet Lizbeth! Do look forward to it! More reviews, faster update!**** And all of you, Happy New Year! Thank you for all of you that read the story... *sob* Thank you...**


	11. New swords and New Feeling

**Axel: Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, here it is, the next chapter I promised! Now I want to thank everybody who reads and espcialy review my story, I hope you all continue to readmy story and review! **

**I also want to thank my kouhai, **_**guragura123, **_**for beta-ing my story!**

**Without further ado, lets begin!**

**XXX**

**Floor 48: Lindus**

**Lizbeth's Smith Shop**

***Shriiiing* *Shriiiing***

"This one's done." A pink hair girl said with a smile, her pink eyes watch the shapend sword with great perception. She then walk toward her client, the vice leader of the knight of the blood oath, Asuna.

"Thank you Liz." Asuna said hopping down from where she's sitting waiting for her sword to be sharpend. She give Lizbeth or Liz for short some money and take her sword.

"Anytime." Liz reply pocketing the money. "You aren't on the frontline with your guild today?" She ask. Liz wear a purple dress with white color in the chest area, a purple skirt underneath a white black smith apparon.

Asuna think for a second, before answering. "I took a day off, I promised to meet some people today." Asuna said.

Liz blink, then she notice the earing Asuna wore, it's crystal purple and quite pretty. Liz grin an all knowing grin and her face getting way too close for Asuna confort. "I see, I see..."

"You see what?" Asuna ask her grinning friend.

"Are you sure it's 'people'? Not someone?" Liz ask still grinning.

"W-what do you mean?" Asuna ask confuse, but before Liz can said anything else, the bell of the town is heard.

"Ah! I gotta hurry!" Asuna said running to the door.

"So you've found people precious to you huh?" Lizbeth whisper.

"Huh?" Asuna stop and look at her friend. "You say something?"

"Nope, its nothing. Good luck with your date." Liz said waving her hand.

"Hah?! Its not like that!" Asuna said blushing a little. "Anyway, see you later."

Lizbeth smile watching her friend leave, she then look at a photo of four people, three of them are adult male and one girl with pink hair. "I wonder If I'll find someone too..." She whisper.

**XXX**

**Lizbeth's Smith Shop**

"Well this one's not too shabby." Lizbeth said looking at the sword she just forged. When she heard the sound of her shop door open, she drop the sword."Handling customer is also part of my job." Liz said un-equiping her gloves, and look at the mirror. "All right!" Liz said after confirming her looks, then she walk upstair to her shop.

Liz open the door to her shop, the sight of many weapons greeted her, although she already used to it since she's the one who maked it.

"Welcome to Lizbeth's Smith Shop!" Liz said with her 'Customer Smile', but then she notice her customers doesn't seem to hear her, one of them wear lots of black and the other orange.

".. What about this one?" Kirito ask.

"Nah, I prefer a lighter one, this one seem too heavy." Naruto answer.

"Ah..."

"Uh hum!" Liz cough finally gaining both of their attention. "Welcome to Lizbeth's Smith Shop!" Liz said again.

"Oh... Uhm, We'd like to order a custome made weapons please." Kirito order scratching his head.

Liz eye her two customers. They both wear coats and just a shirts underneath them, and don't wear anything fancy, and the orange one don't appear to be carrying weapon. _"Do they have the cash for it?" _"Um... The metal prices have been ricing so..."

"Don't worry about the money." Kirito said.

Naruto look at Kirito. "She was asking about money?"

"Learn to take a hint Naruto." Kirito said to the blond, then look at the black smith. "Just make us your best sword and short sword right now."

"Well you two first need to tell me what stats you want your swords to have." Liz said.

"I see." Kirito said, he then unhook his sword from his back and give it to Lizbeth. "Then, could you try make it to make its stats at least as good as this sword?"

Lizbeth blink, then reluctantly accept it, to her surprise the sword is actually heavy. She then unsheath the sword, and shock fill her face seeing the black blade, she quickly open the sword stats. _"The Elucidator? Its probably count as a demon sword amongst monster drop."_Lizbeth thought looking at the sword.

"Can you make it?" Kirito ask.

"If you can make one that's lighter." Naruto said.

Lizbeth turn around and search for a weapon in her weapon storage, then she turn to her customers showing them a long sword with green guard, the blade is thinner then The Elucidator. "Try this, its the best one I've ever forged."

Kirito then took the sword, and try a few swings. "It feels a bit too light, Naruto, try it." Kirito then gives the blond the sword.

Naruto look at the sword, then he too try for a few swings. "Hm... A bit too long for me, though I like the lightness."

"_But since he said its too long, does that mean he's a dagger user?"_ Lizbeth thought looking at the blond who's talking with his black clothing friend "I used a speed attributed metal for it."

"Can we test it?" Naruto ask.

"Test what?" Lizbeth ask.

Kirito take his sword back. "Its endurance." He answer.

Then both Naruto and Kirito face each other and take a stance, then Liz understand what Kirito meant. "Wait! If you do that your sword's gonna break!"

"Pfft! Let's worry about afterward!" Naruto said as his and Kirito's sword glow, then they both clash their swords, and to everyone(Espcialy Liz) surprise, Naruto sword broke.

Then Naruto said the only intelegent thing he knows while watching the sword piece turn to glass. "Ah..."

"Kyahhhhhh!" Lizbeth scream taking the sword from Naruto. "... It can't be repaired..." Both boys look away feeling guilty, then the sword turn to pieces. "Ah..." Lizbeth said falling to the floor in despair.

She then quicky stood up and grip both boys shirts. "Why would the two of you do that?" She ask in anger.

"S-sorry..." Naruto said smiling sheepishly scratching his head.

"We didn't think it would break like that since you said that was your best..." Kirito said feeling guitly.

"You mean my sword was weaker from what you imagined?!" Lizbeth ask clearly angry.

"Actually, yeah..." Kirito answer honestly.

Hearing his answer, Lizbeth let go of both boys shirt and put her hands on her weist. "Let me put this right, if I have the right materials, I can easily forged something that can shatter that sword."

Kirito raise an eyebrow and smirk. "Oh really? I'd definitely want one of those." Kirito said with a challenging tone. "One that can shatter my sword."

Lizbeth face went red in anger. "If you've got such a big mouth, then you'll have to stick around for the whole process!"

"Whole process?" Kirito ask.

"Yeah! Starting from gathering the materials."

"We can do that by ourself." Kirito said with confident. "You might get in our way."

Lizbeth folded her hands. "Will you stop looking down on me? I may look weak, but I'm a master macer!"

"Oh?" Kirito said impress. "And where do we get the material?"

"The west mountain on the 55th floor. I heard there's a dragon that eat crystal, rumored says its body contain rare metals." Lizbeth inform.

"55th floor huh? We both should really go by our-" Before Kirito can answer Lizbeth cut him off.

"You need a master smith to collect the material." Lizbeth cut him off with a smirk. "Do you really want to go without one?"

Kirito and Naruto look at each other, then to Lizbeth, then to eachother before they both nod. "Just behave yourself." Kirito said.

"You piss me off." Lizbeth said with a tick mark.

"My name is Kirito." Kirito introduce himself.

"And I'm Naruto." Naruto introduce himself. "Nice to meet you!" He said with a grin.

"Let's work together, at least until the sword is done." Kirito said offering his hand.

Lizbeth look away. "I'm looking forward to it KIRITO! And Naruto-san."

Kirito and Naruto eye twitch, Kirito for her disrespect, and Naruto for the respect suffix.

"I hope we get along, but oh whatever." Kirito smirk. "LIZBETH." He said without suffix.

Lizbeth puff her cheek in displeasure. "Uhm... Lizbeth." Lizbeth look toward the blond. "Please don't add suffix to my name... It give a headeche."

"Well... Okay then I guess."

"Oh, and can you forge me two short swords?" Naruto request.

"Eh? Don't you want to wait after we get the metal?" Lizbeth ask.

Naruto grin. "No need." He open his inventory and took out two items, 'Angel Heart Shard' and 'Reaper Soul Shard'. "Can this be use?" He gives the white and black shards to Lizbeth.

When Lizbeth open the item info menu, her body went stiff for a second. "Oh... My.. GOD! Its a 6 star rare items! Of course I can!"

Naruto puff his chest proudly. But then blink and look at Lizbeth. "Wait, what do you mean rare items?!"

"You didn't know?" Lizbeth ask.

"No! Damn... and here I was planning to use the shard as a throwing weapon when I'm out of weapons to throw."

Kirito sweatdrop. "That's why you bring it?"

"I show it to Lizbeth since I'm curious if I can use it to forge something... And it can! Aren't I lucky?" Naruto ask.

"More forging less talking!" Lizbeth said dashing to the back where her forging tools located.

Both boys just stand there, looking at the spot where Lizbeth suppose to be.

"Isn't she suppose to ask for my weapons stats or something?" Naruto ask.

Kirito just shrug before mumbling. "Girls these days..."

**XXX**

"Its done!" The door to Lizbeth forging room open loudly.

Both Naruto and Kirito look at Lizbeth in surprise. "Oh... You surprise me." Naruto said holding his heart.

Lizbeth then notice the cards at both boys hands. "Don't tell you two are playing cards at MY shop?" Lizbeth narrow her eyes.

""No we're not!"" Both Naruto and Kirito quickly hide their cards behind their back.

"Well whatever, check this out!" Lizbeth then show them what she's holding.

Naruto eyes widened. "Oh my goddess!" Naruto said looking at the wicked two short swords on her hands, one of them collored black and have a devil wings like guards with azure diamond in the middle. The other one collored white with angel wings like guard and white crystals with black color around the side in the middle.

"I present to you..." Lizbeth then strike a pose with the sword in each hand. "Promise Keeper." She raise the white one. "And Destiny Breaker!" She raise the black one.

"Sugoi!" Naruto said eyes shinining, while Kirito sweatdrop.

"How much?" Kirito cut Lizbeth pose with the question.

"Hold on." Lizbeth walk to her counter and drop the swords there. "Well, I used a speed metals atribute since you seems to like it fast, and it seems the durability of the weapons increased because of the shards." Lizbeth explain. "So that'll be about... 120.000 Col, plus discount."

"Sold!" Naruto said quickly then produce the money for them and gives it to Lizbeth.

"Thank you for your bussiness!" Lizbeth said with a smile.

"Oh! These weapons are very light!" Naruto said practicing a few swings.

"Anyway." Kirito look at Lizbeth. "Meet us at the town portal tommorow." Kirito said walking toward the door. "Come on Naruto."

"Okay-okay, hold your panties!" Naruto said sheathing his new weapon and walk to the door. "Thanks a lot Liz-chan!" Naruto said exiting the store with Kirito.

Lizbeth eye twitch being called 'Liz-chan' by a person she just met, at least he didn't pissed her off like that black wearing baka. _"Just you watch! I'll show you what I made off you Kuro-Baka!"_

**XXX**

**Floor 55: West Mountain**

"Achoo!" Lizbeth hugging herself shivering. "I'm freezing..." Lizbeth said.

"Don't you have any extra clothes?" Kirito ask the shivering girl.

"I didn't know the 55th floor will be this cold!" Lizbeth respond.

Kirito sigh, he then open his inventory menu and take out a winter version of his coat, then throw it to Lizbeth.

Lizbeth blink, she then look at Kirito. "Will you be alright?"

"We're born different." Kirito answer then continue walking.

"Grrr... Every words that came out of his mouth pissed me off." Lizbeth said wearing the coat Kirito throw. Then she notice Naruto walking to her.

"Drink this, it'll warm you up." Naruto said giving Lizbeth a drinking botle.

"What's in it?" Lizbeth ask taking the bottle from the blond.

"A warming drink, it'll warm you up." Naruto answer with a thumb up. "But only one gulp okay?"

Lizbeth look at the bottle, then she shrug and drink it, after one gulp, she give it back to the blond. "I don't feel any-" She stop when she feels a warm feeling course through her body. "Wow! You're right! I'm feeling warm!"

Naruto nod with a grin, then he walk away following Kirito.

"Hey, hurry up Lizbeth. Already at your limit?" Kirito ask looking toward Lizbeth.

"I'm still fine!" Lizbeth answer jogging to catch up with both boys. "Also, if we're gonna pretend to be buddy-buddy, just call me Liz."

"Yeah yeah, as you wish Liz." Kirito said half-heartedly.

"Don't get cocky!"

"Kirito, don't be a tsundere." Naruto said.

"Who are you calling a tsundere?" Kirito ask with a tick mark as he and Naruto begin arguing about tsundere type of person.

**XXX**

"Wow... Its beautiful." Lizbeth said looking at the crystal surrounding the area.

"We're finally here." Naruto said looking around the area.

Lizbeth then spotted the largest crystal in the area up-ahead. But before she can run Kirito pull her coat. "What are you doing?!" Lizbeth ask with a tick mark.

"Get your teleportation crystal ready." Kirito order.

"Alright." Lizbeth then take out her teleportation crystal.

"Me and Naruto will taking it by ourself from here." Kirito said. "When the dragon show up, hide in the shadows of those crystals."

"You mustn't come out no matter what." Naruto continue with a serious expression.

"What? I'm not an ameture! Let me help!" Lizbet said.

"No!" Kirito quickly cut her off, surprising her.

Then she reluctantly nod her head. Kirito smile and pat her head. "Now then let's go." He said walking pass her with Naruto.

Lizbeth touch the spot where Kirito had pet her with both of her hands, but was cut off when they heard a roar of a dragon.

"Hide in the shadow over there!" Kirito said pointing to his left and Lizbeth complied.

"Here it come..." Naruto whisper, unsheating his swords.

The dragon is large, very large, the dragon have blue skin with crystal on its back, it's wing spread open and it roar. Both Kirito and Naruto stare at it, Naruto with his foxy grin.

The dragon then pull it's head back, and a blue light appear at its mouth.

"It's using its freezing breath! Watch out!" Lizbeth yell behind the crystal.

The dragon unleash it's freezing breath, but to Lizbeth surprise Kirito walk to the front and slash the freezing breath, covering them with it. When its clear both Naruto and Kirito seems fine.

"Wow..." Lizbeth said very impress, putting down her mace she just equip. _"On top of it all, he's using such a slender sword... Who is this guy?"_

Naruto charge toward the dragon without warning with a very high speed, he slash the dragon leg, staggering it, Kirito use this chance to run toward the dragon, then slash it at the chest destroying some of it crystal skin. Naruto too jump and slash the dragon side, when he land Kirito jump and slash the dragon stomach again. The dragon now knowing its disadvantage quickly fly into the air.

"Coward!" Naruto yell, then he extend his hand and cross his swords. "Kirito!"

"Got it!" Kirito dash toward Naruto, then he use Naruto's sword as a step where he jump very high with the help of Naruto push.

The dragon roar and charge at the jumping Kirito. "Hyaaahhhh!" Kirito cry slashing the dragon in the arm, cutting it off.

"Alright!" Naruto cheer.

Lizbeth then come out of her hide spot. "Come on, let's get this over with!"

Naruto and Kirito look at Lizbeth in surprise and horror. "Idiot! Don't come out yet!" Kirito yell.

The dragon quickly spot her and look toward her.

"What are you talking about? Its already ove-" Before she can finish the dragon use its wing to create a wave, pushing all of the snow into a giant snow wave.

Naruto curse and quickly run toward Lizbeth in attempth to save her, but the wave throw him over into the air. "Guah!" Naruto cry out as he ram into a crystal.

"Kyaaahhhh!" Lizbeth scream as she was thrown into the air.

"Liz!" Kirito said landing on top of a crystal, he quickly jump toward as Lizbeth fall into a giant hole in the ground.

"No... NOOOOO!" Lizbeth scream with tears in her eyes, but a hand stop her.

"Liz hold on to me!" Kirito said hugging Lizbeth and switch position where he is below her.

"Kyaaahhhhh!" Lizbeth scream as she and Kirito fall into the dark hole.

**XXX**

Lizbeth open her eyes, and Kirito body with a orange HP bar greet her sight.

"We're still alive..." Kirito said.

Lizbeth sit up. "Yeah, we are."

Kirito then sit up as well, he then take out a red potion and gives it to her. "Here, take this."

"Oh, okay." Lizbeth answer taking the potion while Kirito take out another one and drink it. Lizbeth silently watch Kirito health rise up.

"Um... Thank you for saving me." Lizbeth said looking at her potion.

"Its too early to say that." Kirito said looking up. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"Can't we just teleport out?" Lizbeth said taking out a teleportation crystal. "Teleport:Lindus!" ... Nothing happen. "But..."

"If crystal didn't work, there must be another way out." Kirito said.

"You can't know that for sure!" Lizbeth snap. "What if this trap was designed to kill anyone who fell in it?"

Before Kirito can answer, a yell cut him off. "KIRITO! LIZ! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Kirito look up. "That sound like Naruto... NARUTO! WE'RE DOWN HERE!" Kirito yell, which suceed in gaining the blond attention.

Both Kirito and Libeth could see a head peek into the hole above them. "What are you two doing there?" Naruto ask.

"Naruto! Help us!" Lizbeth said.

"Naruto, can you use your string to pull us out?" Kirito ask.

"Hold on." Naruto open his inventory, a few second later he respond. "Nope! I'm out of strings!"

Kirito scratch his head. "But if I'm not mistaken you still had one!"

A tick mark appear on Naruto head. "You used the last one for your fishing pole string!"

"Oh yeah."

Lizbeth sweatdrop.

"Have you tried crystals?" Naruto ask.

"Doesn't work!" Lizbeth answer.

"Running up the wall?"

"Are you an idiot? That's impo-" Before Lizbeth can finish Kirito cut her off.

"Good idea!" Kirito then prepare to run up the wall. While Lizbeth eyes twitch.

Kirito dash and jump very high and run up the wall, much to Lizbeth disbelieve. "No way..." Lizbeth whisper.

But unfortunately Kirito fall down halfway to the top. "Uwahh!" Lizbeth cring as Kirito crash into the ground.

"Ugh... Too high..." Kirito said.

Naruto scratch his head. "Okay fine! I'll go get help! Just stay put, I didn't see the dragon anywhere so you two should be safe, wait for me!" Naruto then take out a crystal. "Teleport:Lindus!" The crystal shine and Naruto are covered by light and disappear.

"... We can count on him right?" Lizbeth ask, although sounding more to assure herself.

"Sure, but knowing him it'll take a while, the sun is almost set, let's prepare camp." Kirito said opening him menu.

"Okay okay..."

**XXX**

**Floor 48: Lindus**

"... Why am I here again? I don't really have any friends in this town except Liz..." Naruto then open his friend list, though not many, its still more then Kirito's. "Hmm... Okay! Let's see where's Asuna is!" Naruto clicking the 'location' button.

_Asuna Location: Floor 61: Selmburg_

"Selmburg huh? Alright! Teleport:Selmburg!" Naruto said with high spirit.

**XXX**

**Floor 61: Selmburg**

The quite city of Selmburg, surrounded by a beautiful lake where the sunset view is quite popular, despite being a popular place, there isn't much people living there.

Although the quite is disturb by a blond orange and ramen lovers sprinting across the city.

"_I can't failed them here! I must find Asuna!"_ Naruto slowdown looking at the setting sun. _"Kirito, Liz, wait for me."_ Naruto thought with eyes full of determination.

**Meanwhile with Kirito and Liz**

"Hey Kirito, got any three?"

"Go fish."

"Damn." Lizbeth grumble.

**Back with Naruto**

"This is it." Naruto look at the large house. "I didn't know she was this loaded... Must be come with being a vice comander." Naruto shook his head. "No! I don't have time! I need to help Kirito and Liz!" Naruto said to himself, earning a few weird glance by passerby.

Naruto inhale, then bang the door fastly. "AASSSUUNNAAA!" Naruto yell, when he heard no respond he start to bang the door with his body trying to brake the door though it create quite a scene, good thing not many people live there.

**Inside the house**

"Okay okay! I'm coming!" A freshly bathed Asuna yell running to the door and open it. But a blur of orange crash into her making them fall down. "Kyah!"

"Damn... The door open... What hit me?" Naruto open his eyes and see what he crash into, and it turn out ladies and gentleman, he crash into Asuna, who is wearing a white shoulderless shirt with black shorts, and he can still smell the smell of soap on her. "Uh... Hi?"

"... BAKA HENTAI!" ***Slap*** The sound of the slap can be hear across the city.

**XXX**

"So, why did you come here?" Asuna ask. "You better have a good reason banging on my door like that."

After the little escapade, Naruto and Asuna are sitting down in the table, Naruto still nursing his red cheek.

"Ah yes! Well, I want to-" Before Naruto can finish speaking, his stomach grumble. "..."

"..."

"..."

"... Want to eat dinner?"

"Seriously?" Naruto forget his pain and look at Asuna like she's somekind of messiah. Forgeting his objective comming to her house.

**Few Minutes Later**

"Ah... That hit the spot." Naruto said petting his stomach. "I feel bad for eating free like this though."

"Its okay." Asuna assure him.

Naruto look around, finally notice Asuna's house, its simple yet have the elemnt of elegant. "By the way, nice house you got here."

"Thanks, the place and the furniture cost me about 4.000.000 Colz."

Naruto look at her shock. "You must be rich." Naruto said.

Asuna shrug. "Pretty much, going to the frontline earn quite a lot of money. So, what exactly you come here for?"

Naruto stay silent, his face change from content to a horror one. "Gah!" Naruto yell suddenly banging the table surprising Asuna.

"W-what?"

"Asuna! I need your help! Kirito and Lizbeth are traped in a giant hole!"

"Heh?"

**XXX**

Under the dark star sky, two people lie down on their sleeping bag, with a lantern above them, watching the sky.

"Its been hours and he hasn't back yet..." Lizbeth said looking at the sky.

"Knowing Naruto, he's porbably go hungry and forget all of his mission until he ate something." Kirito said.

"Eh?!"

"But don't worry, he'll be here, he may be an idiot but he's always dependable." Kirito reassure her. "I've known him since we were kids."

"So you two are childhood friend?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

Then the two fall into silent.

"You know." Lizbeth begin. "This feels so weird, it's so unreal. Sleeping next to someone I just met at a place i've never been to." Lizbeth chuckle. "You even tried to run up the wall. You're a real weirdo, both you and Naruto."

"Well, sorry for being weird."

Lizbeth giggle. "Hey Kirito, can I ask you something?"

"What? Just go ahead and ask." Kirito respond.

Lizbeth sit up and look at Kirito. "Why did you saved me?"

Kirito look at her, then back at the star. "Rather than die alone, its better to die with them together." The he smile at her. "Especialy if that someone is a girl like you."

Lizbeth look surprise, then she smile. "There's something wrong with you, no one else would think like this."

A few seconds have passed in quite.

"Hey... Hold my hand."

Kirito look to his right where Lizbeth is in surprise. The he smile. "Sure." He hold Lizbeth left hand with his right.

"Its so warm..." Lizbeth said. "You and I are data in this imaginary world and yet..."

"Liz..."

Liz then smile and close her eyes, enjoying the warm of Kirito hand.

After Kirito confirm she's asleep, he stood up and look at the sky. "Let's try again..." Kirito prepare to try for another wall walking, but when he dash he trip on something and fall on his face. "Ugh... What the heck..." Kirito look at what he trip, its pretty burried under the snow. "What's this?" Kirito said to himself as he dig the snow, and take the stuff. "This is..."

**XXX**

Lizbeth was awaken by the sound of someone digging, she open her eyes and the sight of Kirito digging the snow hit her. "Kirito? What are you doing?"

Kirito then notice Lizbeth awake. "Oh, you're awake. Here." Kirito show the blacksmith a crystal like ore. "This is what we came here for."

Lizbeth look surprise, then she touch the crystal for more information.

'_Crystallite Ingot'_

"The dragon eats the crystals and diggest them." Kirito stand up and look at the night sky. "No one would be able to find it." Kirito said throwing the crystal to Lizbeth.

"We did it." Lizbeth said catching the crystal. "Why is it here though?"

"This hole isn't a trap, its the dragon nest." Kirito answer. "Its mean it's the dragon excrement... or poop."

Lizbeth look at the crystal, then at Kirito, then at the crystal again. "Kyah!" Lizbeth thrown the crystal to Kirito who catch it with ease.

"Either way, we get what we came here for, now all we need to do is..." Before Kirito can finish Lizbeth cut him off.

"Wait, you said this is the dragon nest right?"

"Yeah."

"But dragon are nocturnal so it should be..."

Realization come to Kirito, then both of them look up toward the dark sky, where they see a shadow moves toward them at high speed.

"Its coming!" Lizbeth said knowing its the dragon.

Kirito narrow his eyes as he quickly pick up Lizbeth with fireman style, he then unsheath his sword and make a circle slash motion blowing the snow on the ground covering them. When the dragon arrive, it blow away the snow with its wing, but theres no sign of Kirito and Lizbeth.

Unknown to the dragon Kirito is walking on the wall still carrying a screaming Lizbeth. "Liz, hold on!" Kirito order as he jump off from the wall onto the dragon and stab his sword at its back.

The dragon roar as it fly back above out of the hole.

"We're outside!" Kirito informed the screaming blacksmith.

Thye dragon stop mid-ait outside, throwing both Kirito and Lizbeth into the sky.

"Kyaaaaaahhh!" Lizbeth scream, then when she open her eyes, the sunrise of Aincard greeted her, the beautiful sun lighting the darkness. "Wow...!"

Kirito give his hand to her, Lizbeth blink then smile taking the hand.

"Kirito!" Lizbeth call as the couple falls into the ground. "You know I..."

"What!" Kirito yell not quite heard what she said.

"I think I love you!" Lizbeth yell her confession.

"Whaat? I can't hear you!" Kirito yell again.

But Kirito is taken by surprise when Lizbeth hug the black swordman. "Nevermind!" Lizbeth said with a big smile. "Kirito?"

"Yeeaahhh?"

"We'ree still falling aren't we?"

"Well yeaaahh."

Then both of them realize they're still falling.

""Ahhhhhhhhhhh!""

Kirito shield Lizbeth like he did before, but before they hit the ground an orange blur tackle them, then they hit the ground rolling.

"You two okay?"

Kirito and Lizbeth realize the blur that tackle them are Naruto.

"Naruto! You're late!" Lizbeth said.

Naruto grin sheepishly. "Sorry, but hero always come last. But how did you two end up in the air?"

Kirito shook his head at his best friend antic. "We ride a dragon." Kirito answer.

"What?! Seriously...? Man... I'm jealous."

"Kirito! Liz! Are you two alright? A new voice called.

Both Kirito and Lizbeth look toward the voice, which reveal Asuna jogging toward them.

"Asuna!" Lizbeth said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Before Asuna can answer, Kirito cut the girls off. "Sorry, but save it for later. We've got company." Kirito said looking at the raging dragon.

"Then I'll explain later Liz." Asuna said unsheathing her rapier.

Naruto grin unsheathing his swords. "Its show time."

**XXX**

**Floor 48: Lindus**

**Lizbeth's Weapon Smith**

"A one handed long sword right?" Lizbeth ask taking the now heated crystal to the iron. The group consist of Kirito, Lizbeth, Naruto and Asuna had manage to reach Lizbeth shop in safety. With Lizbeth preparing to forge Kirito's weapon after Asuna tells her what happened, though she is a little surprise that her best friend Asuna know both Kirito and Naruto. Asuna had to excused herself though, said something about meeting.

"Yes please." Kirito answer.

Lizbeth take a deep breath, then she start to hammer the heated crystal. _"The warm of Kirito's hand... My feelings... They're all real. If I can make a sword he like i'll confess my feeling to him."_ After several more hit, the crystal start to glow red and take shape.

After the glow died down, the crystal turned into a teal collored crystal long sword with pointed guard and dark green grip. "The Dark Repulsor, it's the first name I've heard that name, so its not in the broker's codex just like Naruto swords." Lizbeth said looking at the weapon status.

"Nice sword." Naruto commented feeling very bored.

"Kirito, can you try it?" Lizbeth ask.

Kirito nod, he then take the sword and practice a few swinngs.

"How is it?" Lizbeth ask nervously.

"Its heavy... Its a good sword." Kirito answer with a smile.

"Really?!" Lizbeth said feeling very very happy.

Kirito nod. "I can feel your heart inside of it." Kirito said with Lizbeth nod and hold her heart. "My request is now completed, how much will it be?" Kirito ask sheathing the sword.

"Uh, Well..." Lizbeth said fidgeting. "You don't have to pay me."

Kirito and Naruto look surprise.

"In exchange, i'd like to be your private blacksmith." Lizbeth said. "And Naruto too of course." Lizbeth add.

Both Kirito and Naruto look at each other. "What does that mean?" Kirito ask.

Lizbeth start to blush. "When you're back from the field, come here and let me do maintenance on your equipment. Everyday! Starting for today!"

Both Kirito and Naruto blink, then Kirito start to blush getting SOME of the hint Lizbeth gives. "Liz..."

"Kirito... I... I..." But before she can finish the door of the shop open and Asuna enter the room.

"I'm back." Asuna said panting. "Sorry, the meeting took a while to finished. I hope these two guys didn't cause any problem?"

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto ask.

"Well, knowing you two, problem is always at the corner." Asuna said rememberting every problem the two male involved in.

"Its not our fault problem are always at our door." Kirito argued forgeting about Lizbeth.

Lizbeth watch the three of them interact, it seem they are all pretty close since the three of them speaking so freely... Its rare, Asuna is a vice commander of a frontline guild, so speaking random player without any commanding tone or aura is almost impossible, only a few exception(like her) can even have the chance to speak freely to her.

In fact... She could see some affection in Asuna eyes for the two boys. "Asuna." Lizbeth call halting the argument.

"What is it Liz?"

Lizbeth immedietly drag Asuna to a corner, out of the boys hearing range. "Which one do you fancy?"

Asuna stare at her friend. "Fancy? What do you mean?"

"Oh come on! You know what I mean!"

It took a moment before Asuna realize what she was implying. "Wha-wha-wha-Its not like that!" Asuna deny with a red face.

"Suuure it's not."

"It's not!"

While Lizbeth to continue on to tease Asuna, both boys are on the sideline watching. "What do you think their talking about?" Naruto ask.

Kirito shrug. "I don't know."

"Do you think they're talking about food?"

"No way, why would they talk about food away from us? Probably something personal." Kirito said mumbling about 'girls and their secrets'.

Naruto start to think, something personal? Like what? Favorite teddy bear? Tips on how to make one hair more healthy? Noodle recomendation?

Its continue on until evening.

**XXX**

"Well Liz-chan, thanks for everything." Naruto said showing hos gratitude of the swords she make. "We'll see you around."

Kirito nod. "Yes, thank you for everything Liz."

"No problem at all! Now remember our deal okay?" Lizbeth said with a wink.

The two boys nod and start to walk away.

"Well, it's getting late, I'll leave too, see you Liz." Asuna said but before she can walk away Liz grip her shoulder halting her.

"Asuna..." She whisper.

"Wh-what?"

"If you like Naruto more, I'll support you one hundred percent!"

"Huh?!"

"But if you like Kirito more... I won't lose to you." Lizbeth declare her feeling for Kirito to her.

"Eh?" Asuna look at her friend in shocked. "Its not like that damn it!"

"Now don't be shy, I can understand why you like Kirito even though he can be a jerk sometime, but Naruto is also cute." Lizbeth tease.

"Its not like that at all!" Asuna deny with a very blushing face.

"Ara~ You're blushing~ How cute."

Liz..." Asuna said dangerously, before she pounce on Lizbeth.

Can anyone said catfight?

**To be continue.**

**Axel: So, do you guys like it? If so, please review, it keep me motivated. If you have any qiestion please ask away in review or PM! **


	12. The Dances of Swords

**Axel: Hello everyone! I, Axel Yamamoto have return! Im very sorry for the VERY long update, I've been VERY VERY bussy these days, preparation for the upcoming tests and stuff, and school work pilled up on me, for being a slacker of school and stuff. And so, I hope you all forgive me, I'm very very sorry. **

**Also, I want to thank everyone that review my story, it gives me motivation! Special thanks for my classmate that beta this story! **

**I'm not too sure of this chapter, but I hope you all like it! XD**

**Also, for Annon reviews, unfortunately I cant reply, so why dont you guys creat an account? So we can have a conversation!**

**Real World**

The Namikaze group, a highly influence group that both respected and feared. The Namikaze involve in many things like education, technology, medicine, and so on. One of the richest groups in Japan, and there's even a rumor that the Namikaze group involved in the underworld.

After the accident of nerve gear started, hospitals in all over Japan were flooded with patients and the goverment quickly act and help support the victims of the games.

One year had passed...

Many people had given up, including the goverment, but not the Namikaze.

They transfer most of the patients to the Namikaze hospital, helping them with the latest technology.

Even so, all they can do now are waiting and hoping that the patients will wake up.

10 months had passed...

**Namikaze Hospital**

A black haired girl wearing a school uniform looked at the huge white building in front of her, even though she had entered the buildings so many times, yet it still made her impressed. She quickly shook her head, and headed inside the building.

"Ah! Suguha-chan, here to see your brother and Namikaze-sama again?" asked the female receptionist inside the building.

The girl, who was known as Suguha, smiled at her. "Yes I am."

The receptionist smiled. "Well then, you can go ahead."

With a nod, Suguha went to her brother and best friend's room, there weren't that many people in the hallway, yet she still sees security guards everywhere, and nurses and doctors are walking here and there.

Suguha walked into the elevator. As the elevator doors opened, waiting for people to get out, she then entered and pressed the floor button. With a 'Ping', the elevator doors closed.

She was alone in the elevator, the sound of the elevator music filled her ears. _"How long has it been? Since that incident..." _She thought to herself, but cut off when the elevator doors went open, she quickly exit when knowing that this was her destination floor. She fast walking through the hallway, nodding to the two securities who were guarding the hallway. Unlike the previous floor, this one had almost no visitors, only a few doctors, nurses, and many guards guarding this floor. Considering the patient, she understood.

Suguha stopped at a door with two guards guarding it and they nodded to her. Knowing that she had been here so many times, most of the guards know her already, she entered the room with a nod of appreciation to the guards.

"Ah, Suguha-sama, how do you do?" A kind looking old man asked, wearing a butler clothing, sitting between the patients' bed.

"Hello, Robert-san." Suguha greeted the old man.

Robert chuckled. "Respectful as always Suguha-sama."

Suguha smiled, then she took a seat beside Robert, looking at the two patients. "They look so peaceful..." She whispered.

"Indeed." Robert looked sadly at the sleeping form of her young master.

Silence filled the room. "Ano... Robert-san." Suguha began, trying to break the silence. "Is it really okay for my brother to be in the same room as Naruto-kun?"

Robert smiled at the girl. "Young master Naruto, and Kiri-I mean, Kazuto-sama, are best friends, so its fine Suguha-sama. You don't need to worry, both the master and the mistress are fine with it, saying young master might need some company when he wakes up."

Suguha managed a small smile, even though she never met Naruto's parents. From what Robert-san and Naruto-kun said about them, they were good people, but rather busy. Then she smiled sadly looking at her brother and best friend thin form. "It's almost two years..."

Robert nodded. "Yes, both the master and mistress hired so many hackers, and yet none of them could crack the games, they even went so far to buy an entire game industry just to gain some informations."

"They must be very sad..."

"Indeed, Kushina-sama took it very hard when knowing young master went into a coma, it took the entire squadron of guards and Minato-sama to hold her when she wants to destroy the games corperation that create the games."

Suguha sweatdrop, Naruto's mother must be pretty strong.

Robert then looked at his young master. "I have watched him for a long time... from the day he was born... the day he can first walk and speak his first word..." Tears started to fall from his eyes. "When he first went to school... When the Master told me to take care of him... Watching him grown from a spoiled stubborn boy, into a fine stubborn young man..." He then looked at Suguha. "Suguha-sama, please don't lose hope, I'm sure... No, I know they will wake up."

Suguha smiled at her friend's butler. "Of course Robert-san.

She will never lose hope.

Never.

**XXX**

**Aincard**

**Floor 74: Forest Dungeon**

"Its close..." Naruto whispered, touching the ground.

"How many?" Kirito asked his friend.

"... Two, they separated..." Naruto then walked forward, followed by Kirito, both of them stopped when they heard a rustling sound. "One of them is there, eating, can you take care of it?"

Kirito nodded his head. "Sure thing."

"Alright, I'll go hunt the other one, make sure to kill it." Naruto said leaving silently.

Kirito took two iron needle from his belt, and threw one to a three near his target. His target who was surprised and frightened by Kirito, quickly jumped away fast, showing it self.

The thing that Kirito and Naruto hunted were the rare Ragout Rabbits. They were rabbits like monster that have green fur and a pair of red eyes.

Kirito, already knowing what will happen, aimed the second needle to the jumping rabbit. Then he threw with high precision, hitting the rabbit, that earning a yelp of pain.

**XXX**

**Floor 50: Algade**

"No way... Seriously...?" Egil said shellshock looking at Kirito's item list.

After the little hunt, the two of them headed to Agil shops to show their newly acquired items, such as a Ragout Rabbit meat, and an S class rare items.

"This is an S class rare item..." Egil said trembling as sweats starting to fall. "I've never seen one before." He then looked at the duo. "Hey you two, don't you guys have all the money you need? Wouldn't you rather eat this yourself rather than sell it?"

"That's the plan." Kirito answered.

"Then, why did you-"

"We just want to show them off to you." Naruto cut Egil with a grin. "Considering we got TWO of them, well... We can't resist to brag it to somebody."

A tickmark appeared on Egil head. "Why you bastard... Do you even have enough cooking skill to prepare it?"

"Well, I could, but there's a 50-50 chance that I'll burn it..." Naruto said. "So its like a gamble."

"Instead of money, we risk a very rare ingredient though." Kirito said.

"True..."

They were thinking for a few minutes before a tap to the shoulder cut them off.

"Yo Kirito-kun, Naruto-kun."

Both boys looked behind them and saw Asuna in all her glory, accompanied by a black hair man, wearing the same white uniform as Asuna but with a cloak.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking."

"I think so."

""We found our chef!"" The both of them said, each taking Asuna hand.

"W-what?" Asuna asked in confusion.

The man behind her glared, making both Naruto and Kirito let go of Asuna hands, though Naruto glared back at the black hair man without fear.

"Ah, Asuna, its rare to see you in a dive like this." Kirito said, earning a glare from Egil. "And Naruto, stop glaring already."

Naruto grumbled, but complied.

Asuna frown. "Its almost time for the next boss, I just came to make sure you two are still alive and didn't do anything stupid."

"You can tell from your friend list, we are on it aren't we? And what did you mean by anything stupid?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah! We never did anything stupid!" Naruto complaint.

Asuna deadpan.

"... What?"

Asuna shook her head. "Nevermind, if you two still alive then that's good. But, what was that about a chef?"

"Oh yeah, what's your current cooking skill?" Kirito asked.

Asuna smirked at him. "I maxed it last week."

"""What?!""" The three male, Kirito, Naruto, and Egil said at the same time. Then both Kirito and Naruto looked at each other then nodded.

"If that's the case, we have a favor to ask of you." Naruto said while Kirito opened his inventory and showed it to Asuna.

Asuna looked at the item, then her eyes went wide. "Eh!? T-this is a ragout rabbit!"

Naruto smirked. "Heh, let's make a deal, you cook it for us and we'll let you have a bite." Before anyone knows, Asuna grabbed both Kirito and Naruto's coat and pulled them closer to her.

"I want half." Asuna said.

Both boys looked at each other, as if reading each other minds, after a few minutes, they nodded. "Okay then, its a deal." Kirito said.

Asuna, hearing the news jumped in joy. "Yatta!" She said in happiness.

"Well then Egil, we'll be going now." Naruto said with a grin to the shopkeeper.

"Wha-!? W-wait! We're buddy right? At least let me have a bite!" Egil said.

Naruto waved. "Bye, I'll record the taste in a recording crystal." Leaving the shop with Kirito and Asuna following.

"Oh come on!"

By now, the three of them plus the man who's following Asuna headed to the town portal, passing through the markets which was quite full with people.

"Then where do you want me to cook it?" Asuna asks.

Naruto and Kirito stopped walking and looked at each other.

"Uh... Well..."

"We have a kitchen in our place, but our cookwares aren't exactly up to date." Naruto explained.

"And you're planing to cook a S-class meat with a novice cookwares?"

Both boys nodded at her, making her sighed. "... Just this once." Both of them blinked. "Just because the ingredient is so good, we can use my place."

Both boys looked at her like she had grown a second head. While Asuna just looked at her 'bodyguard'.

"That's all for today." She said. "Goodbye."

"Asuna-sama, you can't let these suspicious people in your house." The man said.

Asuna sighed. "They may be suspicious, but they are quite skilled." She then smiled. "They're probably ten level above you, Kuradeel."

"You're suggesting that they're superior than me?"

Naruto's eye twitched, oh he didn't like this bastard!

A look of realization showed in his face. "Ah! They're one of those beaters!"

"Yes, that's right." Kirito answered.

Kuradeel quickly walked toward Asuna. "Asuna-sama, all they care about is themselves! Nothing good will come of being around them!" He said loudly.

Asuna narrowed her eyes, while Kirito put a hand on a pissed off Naruto's shoulder, hoping he wouldn't go berserk.

"Hey whats going on?" A player asked. It seemed that their arguement had caught quite the crowds.

"That's lightning flash Asuna!"

"You're right! She's really cute!"

Asuna, noticing the attention, turned to her bodyguard. "Just head home for today. That's an order from your vice commander." She then turned around and dragged both Naruto and Kirito away.

"Hey, are you sure?" Kirito asked while being dragged away by Asuna.

"I'm sure!" Asuna answered, while Naruto just glared at Kuradeel.

**XXX**

**Floor 61: Selmburg**

Kirito looked around the quite town in amazement. "It's huge, and almost empty. It's really liberating."

"I know right? The view is also great!" Naruto said pointing at the redness of the setting sun showed in the large lake surrounding the town.

"Then you two should move here." Asuna suggested.

"Well, maybe." Kirito said. "But are you sure Asuna? About leaving that guy back there?"

"I told them I don't require an escort." Asuna said. "But they said it's a policy for leaders." Asuna then continued. "The commander used to invite everyone himself, we were just a small guild. But we began getting more and more people, after people started saying we were the strongest guild, everything got weird."

Both Naruto and Kirito looked at Asuna, both deep in thought.

"Well, its not a big deal, so don't worry about it." Asuna said breaking the thought. "We should hurry or it'll get dark."

"R-right..."

"We're right on your tail witch commander!"

"Don't call me that!"

**XXX**

**Asuna House**

"E-excuse me..." Kirito said as he entered the building.

"Sorry to interupt." Naruto said looking at the familiar sight. "Man, it feels like yesterday i've been here."

"You've been here before?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah, when you and Liz were trapped in that hole."

"Ah..."

"Well, I'm just glad you don't bang on my door this time around." Asuna said.

Naruto smiled sheepishly while Kirito shook his head, not wanting to know what happened. "So how much did it all cost?"

Asuna hummed. "Well, the room and furniture probably cost around 4.000.000 cor... Anyway, go have a seat i'll go change."

"O-okay..." Both Kirito and Naruto sat on a small white sofa. "4.000.000 cor..."

"Its a lot of many..." Naruto said.

"I know, 4 mega cor..." Kirito whispered. "How many did we saved again?"

"Well..."

The sound of Asuna's footsteps cut their conversation, both boys turned and saw Asuna wearing a white sleeping gown. Kirito and Naruto blushed.

"So how long did you two plan to stay dressed like that?" Asuna asked.

Naruto and Kirito blinked, the looked at each other.

"O-oh, right..."

"Uhm, right, yeah..."

Both Naruto and Kirito went to changet their clothing. Naruto was wearing a black shirt with an orange swirl in the middle, while Kirito was wearing a black long sleeve shirt.

Asuna opened her inventory and took out the two meats, putting them on the cooking table. "So is this the legendary S-class ingredient?" Asuna looked to the two boys. "So, how did you want it to cook?"

Both boys looked at each other and huddled up, whispering. After a minute or so, they nodded and looked at Asuna.

"Chef's choice." Kirito said.

"The what about... stew? And we can make a roast meat with the other one." Asuna suggested.

"Agreed." Naruto agreed quickly.

Asuna took out a pot, then opened her shortcut window and took out the ingredients to make the stew, and spices for the roast meat.

"I'll help you." Naruto offered.

"Oh? You know how to cook?"

"I'm not a master, but yeah, I know how to cook." Naruto answered.

Both Naruto and Asuna began to work, Asuna cutting the meat and ingredients for the stew while Naruto began working on a side dish. Kirito watched on as the two working.

"That take care of the stew, usualy you need to do a lot more, cooking is over-simple in SAO." Asuna said. "Now the roast meat time."

Kirito looked at Naruto, who was preparing a side dish. God know what, it wasn't the first time Kirito saw Naruto cooking, but seeing Asuna cooking put him at awe for some reason.

**XXX**

"Its time to eat!" Naruto cheered as the three occupant sitting down in the dining room.

The table was filled with lots of variety of foods. The smell of stew and roast meat filled the occupant nose, and the side dish of Naruto golden breads, salads, fruits and Naruto style fruit mixed.

The occupant wasted no time to eat the foods prepared.

"So Naruto-kun, Kirito-kun, how exactly did you two manage to find two Raggout rabbits?" Asuna asked while muching on the food.

"Well, Naruto mastered his tracking skill, so he found the trace of the rabbits when we took a stroll on the forest, and you know the rest." Kirito answered, since Naruto was too busy eating his food.

"Oh... Impressive." Asuna said impressed while looking at Naruto.

"Wahp?" Naruto asked mouth full.

"Egh! Don't talk with your mouth full!"

Naruto gulped down his food. "S-sorry, its just taste so good..."

Hearing his compliment, her anger went down a bit. "Just shut up and eat."

Kirito just shook his head at the two. Then he smiled, he missed a moment like this, family, all gathered together to eat.

**XXX**

"Man... Thank you for the food..." Naruto said holding his full stomach.

Asuna also holding her stomach, "I've been here for two years and this is the first S-class ingerdient I've tasted." Asuna continued, "I'm so glad we survived this long..."

"Yeah..." Kirito agreed.

"Its strange..." Asuna began. "It feels like I was born and raise here my entire life, its just a feeling."

Kirito drank the tea on the table. "Lately." Kirito began putting the tea cup down. "There are days that I can't remember the other world. And it's not just me, recently, fewer and fewer people have been giving their all to clear the game."

"Fewer than five hundred players are fighting on the frontline, everyone has grown accustomed to this world."

"Bah!" Naruto yelled hitting the table, surprising them both. "No matter how accustomed we are, our family, out loved ones are waiting for us at the other side, so we must clear the game."

The other occupants smiled. "You're right, there are lots of stuff I haven't done there."

"Yeah, unless we do our best it isn't fair for the merchant and the others who are supporting us." Kirito said looking at Naruto with a smile.

Naruto countered his smile with a grin. "Bro fist."

"Bro fist."

After they're done with their 'bro fist', they both made a tranquile like expression, glad and relieved to release their steam and depression by talking to each other.

"Wait, stop it you two."

""Huh?"" Naruto and Kirito looked at Asuna in confusion.

"Lots of people with that expression have proposed to me." Hearing Asuna's answer, Naruto spat his drink and Kirito head falldown to the table.

""Wha... No! We...Ah... I..."" Both Naruto and Kirito said.

Asuna giggled at their faces and reactions. "Hahaha, you should take a look at both of your face! Its priceless!" Asuna continued to giggle.

A tick mark appeared on Naruto head. "You... You witch! How dare you play with man heart like that!"

"Who are you calling a witch? And what do you mean by play with a man heart?"

Kirito sighed at another squable from the two of them.

After both of them calmdown, with Kirito and Asuna drinking tea while Naruto drinking juice. "Say." Asuna begann. "You two don't want to join a guild?" Now that it got their attention. "I know beta players don't fit in groups, but..." Asuna stayed silent for a bit. "Ever since we hit floor 70, the monsters algorithms seem to be more and more irregular."

Both Kirito and Naruto nodded in understanding, after all, they've been there before.

"Even though you two are always partner up, there's something that the two of you can't do alone." Asuna said.

"Don't worry, our safety margin are pretty high." Kirito assured her. "And most party members are most likely to hinder us, rather than helping us."

"Oh?"

Without knowing what happened, Kirito saw Asuna holding a knife at his face with Naruto hand stopping hers.

"Not bad." Asuna said.

"Oh, sorry about that." Naruto said letting her hand go. "I just moved out of instinct I guess."

"I get it." Kirito said. "You're an exception." If Naruto wasn't here, he would be stabbed to death by Asuna, though she wouldn't actually do it.

"Right."

Kirito sighed, he then looked out the window. "Its getting late, we should go home."

Naruto blinked, then he looked outside. "You're right..."

"Ah, then let me see you out." Asuna said as the three of them headed out of her house.

"Thanks for the food, it was tasty." Naruto said with his foxy grin.

"Yeah, its really good." Kirito joined in.

"Hey now, stop making me blush." Asuna said with a smile. "Anyway, I see you two later."

Both Kirito and Naruto bid their goodbye and headed toward the town portal.

"Hey Kirito, maybe we should move here, the place have good view." Naruto suggested.

"Well maybe, do we have enough money?"

Naruto grinned. "Did you even have to ask?"

**XXX**

"Wait... run that again for me?" Asuna asked the grinning blond and the smiling black head in front of her.

"We just bought a house here! Just across the street!" Naruto said pointing the house with his thumb, which stands directly in front of her.

"You what?!" Asuna couldn't believe it, even though she was the one who suggested the idea, they really bought a house here! And just across the street no less!

"Anyway Asuna, why don't you come in and have some tea or something?" Naruto offered.

"Well.. I don't have anything better to do so..." Asuna said following the duo beaters to their new home, a two story house with cream color paint.

She was taken off guard when she entered the house, it had elegant furnitures placed at what seems to be the right places, a full set kitchen, a glass like lamp, a wooden floor and the feeling of home floating in the air.

"Wow..." Asuna said, feeling impressed. "How many did you two spend?"

"About 9.000.000 cor or so." Naruto said like it wasn't a big deal.

"9 mega cor?!" Asuna said in surprise. "How much money did you two have?!"

"Well, we only have more or less 2.000.000 cor now." Kirito said. "Naruto's luck in gambling must never be underestimated."

Asuna looked at them agap. "You mean you got 9 mega core from gambling?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, we won 10 mega core from gambling three weeks ago."

"_How much luck did this guy have?" _Asuna thought.

Before the conversation can a knock was heard and Kirito headed to the door and opened it, revealing a smiling Lizbeth. "Hey Kirito-kun!" Liz greeted with a smile and a slight blush.

"Ah, Liz. Come in." Kirito invited as the pink haired girl to enter the house.

"Hey Asuna! Naruto-kun!" She greeted.

"Liz? What are you doing here?" Asuna asked kinda surprise.

"We invited her here." Kirito said. "She and other people in out contact list, though some of them couldn't make it."

"Why don't you girls take a seat? I'll make some juice or something." Naruto said while the guest and Kirito sitting down in the living room.

"I shouldn't be surprise to see you guys bought a fancy house like this." Liz said.

"What do you mean?" Kirito asked.

"You two are the most inpreidctable duo I've ever met, idiot and trouble maker yes, but surprising none the less."

Asuna silently agreeing.

Another knock on the door was heard, and Kirito quickly stood up and headed to the door. As he opened it, the sight of four girls smiling at him greeted him.

"Hello Kirito-san." Miku greeted. "It's been a while, the girls dan I came to visit the new house."

"Miku-san? Ah! Come in all of you." Kirito ushered them in.

Kuro looked around the place. "Nice place." She commented.

"Naruto-kun!" Silica said as she jumped towards Naruto who was carrying a tray of juices.

"Agh! Watch it!" Naruto said manage to stand still despite being dash hugged by Silica.

"N-Naruto-kun, its been a while." Sachi greeted walking towards Naruto.

"Sachi! Its been a while." Naruto smiled at her, earning a small blush.

"Hey there blondie." Miku greeted, taking a seat in the chair next to Liz. "It's been a while huh?"

"Sure did!" Naruto then looked at Silica. "Where's Pina and Byako?"

"They're outside." She answered.

After everyone calm down, they all sat in the living room that had enough seats for everybody, much to Asuna slight envy. Everyone talking to one another, catching up for everything they've been doing.

"Let's play a game!" Kuro suggested gaining everybody attention.

Asuna blinked. "What game?"

"Well..." Kuro thought about it for a second, before a devious plan started to form inside her head. "Let's play Kings Game!"

"Eh?"

**XXX**

At the large dining table, every occupants minus Kuro were sitting down, staring at the cup that was filled with what appears to be straws.

"So..." Miku started. "How's this 'Kings Game' work?"

Before anyone could answer, Kuro returned and finally joining them after giving them each a cup of purple juice. "It's simple really." Kuro explained. "Each of us take a stick from the cup, then the one who got the red marking is the king the king have to say one of the numbers of the sticks and the one that got the number have to follow the kings order." The girls all light up hearing the information.

"Sound like fun!" Naruto said grinning.

"Its okay I guess..." Miku said.

"Let's do it!" Liz said pump up with the rest of the people nodding.

"Ah, I made some drinks by the way." Kuro said. "Go on and drink."

The other nodded and took a sip from the drink, while Naruto, Sachi and Silica drank all of the drinks.

"It taste kinda weird..." Asuna said looking at the purple drink suspiciously. "What is this?"

"Oh nothing dangerous, don't worry." Kuro assured. "Its just a 'Willy Wine'."

Kirito spat his drink. "A willy wine?! Are you nuts!?" Kirito asked.

"What's a willy wine?" Liz asked looking at the drink.

"It's a wine that basicaly have a lots of alcohol on it, I heard its quite hard to get it." Asuna explained.

Miku looked at Kuro suspiciously. "Where did you get this?"

Kuro shrugged. "A little birdie gave it to me." Of course, no one believed her.

"Lets start the game already!" Naruto yelled surprsing them all.

"_Somethings odd about him... Wait!"_ Kirito realized Naruto had a red face and he was frickin drunk! "Oh no..."

"Ah... Naruto-kun you are so manly~" A drunk Silica said hugging the drunken blond.

"Get off of him you runt!" Sachi said trying to pry the annoying Silica off Naruto. Oh, and she was also drunk.

"No!"

"Now now, let's not fight and let's play!" Kuro said.

"This is bad..." Kirito whisper.

"What's wrong Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked.

"A drunk Naruto..." Kirito answered.

"Huh?"

"A drunk Naruto is a very dangerous person... You'll see."

"But that's what make it more interesting." Kuro said, earning a surprise look from the non-drunk persons. "Let's begin!"

Each person took a stick, then looked at it. Kirito was slightly hoping Naruto wouldn't be the king. "So who's the king?" Kuro asked.

"I am~" Silica said showing her red end stick.

"What's the order your highness?" Kuro asked amused.

"I want a kiss!" Everyone non-drunk looked at her bewildered. "And I want number three!"

"Eek!" Liz eep as she jumped from her chair.

"Oh it's you..." Silica said dissapointed. "But well, a king's order is absolute, so Lizbeth-san, I'll be giving you my innocent." Silica then tackled Lizbeth and tried to kiss her.

"Noooo! I don't swing that way!" She said in heavy resistance. "Stop it!" The other just watched on, some with sweatdrop and the rest with a blush (Except for Naruto and Sachi).

After much resistance, Silica finally managed to steal a kiss on the cheek of course.

"And the battles are heating up!" Kuro said very much amused. "Let's do it again!"

Each person took a stick one more time. "Who's the king?" Miku asked.

"I am." Naruto said throwing the stick into the air then he did a 360 flamboyant spint and took the falling stick with his hand.

Kirito groaned, this is going to be a pain.

Naruto unequipped his clothes much to the girls embarrasment. As the blond showed the world his slender and muscled body."I want number 1 to sit on my lap." That order caught almost everyone except Kirito who was off guard.

"So who's number one?" Kuro asked, while slowly and shakily Miku raised her hand. "Then congrats Miku-chan!"

"Uh... Ano..." Miku said with a red face.

"Come here Miku." Naruto said sitting down like a boss.

Miku gulped and walked toward a prepared Naruto, then she clenched her fist and closed her eyes as she sat down on the blond's lap. "Woah... She really sits down on his laps~ Now Its my turn!" Silica said pushing Miku out of Naruto's lap and sat on him, she also encircled her hands on Naruto's neck.

"Agh! Not *hic* fair! I want it too!" Sachi said hugging the blond from the side much to Silica's annoyance.

"Well aren't you a popular one?" Kuro asked hugging the blond from behind with a laugh, while Miku walked back to her seat with face still red and mumbling something.

"Wow... He just hog all of them..." Liz said in awe. "His face doesnt change even when all of them hugging him, he's a true harem man."

"That's a drunk Naruto, he doesn't have any shame and just do anything he feels like to the extreme." Kirito said shuddering at the memories. "When he's like this, there's nothing we can do except to stop him from drinking more."

"You sound like you've dealt with a drunk Naruto many times before." Liz asked.

Kirito shook his head. "You have no idea..."

"Hey we should stop this indecent action!" Asuna said, her face burning at the display of Naruto and his 'harem'. "Now!"

"Okay-okay, keep your panties on-Ow!? Why'd you hit me?"

**XXX**

After they had succesfully pry the three girls from a still shirtless Naruto, they all went back to their original position.

"Let's begin again." Kuro said as each person took a stick once more. "I'm the king now! Yeah!" Kuro said cheering, while the non-drunk sensible occupants groaned, knowing it's probably going to be a perverted order.

"Then I order... Number 1 to give number 3 a piggyback!"

They all looked at their numbers, and only one of them flinched.

"So who's number one?" Kuro asked.

"I am~" Naruto said raising his hand. "So who'll be my rider?"

Asuna flinched, something that gone unnoticed by the other. "It's you?" Miku asked with Asuna nodding very slowly.

"Ahahahaha... This game is so fun... *Yawn* Good night." Silica said, putting her head on the table, sleeping.

"Yeah... My eyes are so heavy..." Sachi said sleeping on her chair.

"Then come on, the king had given her order." Naruto stood up and crouched into a horse position, waiting for Asuna. While Asuna's mind went into a over-load, her face was red and smoke coming out of her ears.

"BAAKKKAA!" Asuna kicked Naruto in the stomach, throwing him into a nearby wall, knocking him out. Asuna panted, then realized what she had done. "Oops?"

"Well, looks like they're out." Kuro said. "Let's do it again!"

Th other groaned.

**XXX**

After a few session of embarassing and idiotic orders, the remaining group decided to finally stop the game.

"My Kirito-kun, I didn't know that your body is pretty buff." Liz teased the blushing beater as he covered Naruto with a blanket.

"Shut up!" Kirito said, apperantly, one of the orders from the last session was for Kirito to strip his clothes, much to the girls and the boy's embarassment. Though Kirito's body wasn't as buff as Naruto's.

"By the way Kirito-kun, I've been meaning to ask." Asuna began. "How can Naruto wield two swords?"

"Huh?" Now that gain everyone attention.

"I've never seen someone else except Naruto wielded two swords at the same time." Asuna explain. "So I was wondering how did he wield it like that?"

"Yeah, I'm wondering about it too." Miku joined in.

Kirito scratched his neck. "Well... It's not really a big secret or anything like that." Kirito then beckoned them all to go to the couch so they can sit down, after they did, Kirito continued. "Did you know that 'Short Swords' are part of 'Dagger' category?" Kirito asked.

"""Heh?""" Miku, Kuro and Asuna said in surprise, while Liz only nodded.

"Unlike regular swords like long or medium sword, rapier, katana, etc. Short swords, Dagger, and knives are all in the 'Dagger' category, or the short weapons category." Lizbeth explained.

Kirito nodded. "Yes, and did you know that you can equip TWO short weapons at once?"

Miku, Kuro and Asuna blink. "You can?"

"You can, since almost everyone in this game fancy long weapons, they didn't know the full pottential of short weapons." Lizbeth said.

"That's right." Kirito confirmed.

"I never knew that..." Asuna whispered.

Miku nodded. "We learn something every day."

The group light chat for a while, until a groan cut them off.

"What happened?" Naruto asked holding his head. "My head hurt... I'm going to wash my face..." Naruto said walking to the bathroom holding his hangover.

"Hey! Fix your blanket first!" Kirito said but the blond didn't hear it. "Damn..." Kirito grumbled as he walked to Naruto's messed blanket and fold it.

"Kirito-kun, can I ask you a question?" Lizbeth asked.

"What is it?"

"Are you and Naruto an... item?"

Kirito choked on his saliva. "What makes you think that idea?! We're straight!"

Liz fidgeted. "Well... You act like a housewife and you also live with Naruto together, so I might think you swing... you know, to the other team?"

"We're straight damn it!" Kirito yelled while Lizbeth and Kuro laughed in amusement.

"Let's stop joking around for now, and think of an idea to carry these two drunks." Miku said looking the knocked out drunk.

"Good point." Kuro said. "And we have a meeting tommorow too."

While the Grey Wardens were all talking about the solution of the problem, Asuna tap Kirito shoulder. "Ne, Kirito-kun." Kirito looked at Asuna. "Are you and Naruto-kun free tommorow?"

"Well..."

**XXX**

**Floor 74: Kamdet**

"*Yawn* I'm sleepy..." Naruto said rubbing his eye.

Kirito nodded his head. "You're not the only one."

Right now, the two males were waiting for the inviters to come, sitting down on a nearby pillar. "There's no sign of her..." Naruto said looking around.

Kirito just yawned and nodded, also still feeling sleepy.

"Why can't we just pick her up at her place? We're neighbour."

"Stop whining already, she said she had a meeting to attend first."

"Uh... And I still feel a slight headeche from yesterday." Naruto said rubbing his head. "And I can't remember anything too..."

A light in the teleporter gained their attention, before anyone could register, a white blur ran into Kirito as the two of them fall.

""Guaah!?"" The two person said falling down.

"Ouch..." Kirito moaned in pain, but then he felt something soft on his hand. "What's this...?" Kirito gripped again, earning a moan from the person above him. "Is this..."

The person above him then realize her chest were being groped. "Kyaaaaaa!" She screamed slapping Kirito as he was thrown into a pillar.

Kirito rubbed his head in pain. "Ouch..." He then looked at the person who hit him and thrown him a few feets away, imagine his surprise when the said person was Asuna, who was red faced and holding her chest. He then realized he just groped THE Asuna's breasts, with his hand. He looked at his right hand with a red face, he's a dead man alright. Yup.

"Kirito? What are you doing over there?" Naruto asked rubbing his eye sleepily, he then noticed a red faced Asuna. "Asuna? You're finally here!" Naruto said cheering walking toward her. But then he realized she's still on the ground and holding her chest. "Um... You okay?"

But instead of answering the blond's question, she quickly ran behind him. Before Naruto could ask anything, the portal opened up and Kuradeel appeared. "Asuna-sama, you should'nt act like this." He said walking toward her. "Let's go back to guild headquarters."

"No!" Asuna said immediately. "And what are you doing following me all the time? I already told you I don't need protection today!" Kirito and Naruto looked at her in surprise, is he some kind of possesive stalker?

"I thought this might happened." He looked at both Naruto and Kirito with great dislike. "So for the past month, a part of my mission is to observe you in Selmburg."

"T-that wasn't in the guild leaders order was it?" Asuna asked freaking out.

"My mission is to guard you." He said. "Your home included."

"No it doesn't you idiot!" Asuna screamed now really freaking out.

Kuradeel sighed at Asuna stuborness. "You should stop acting like such a brat." He walked toward Asuna. "Now, let's return to headquarters." He tried to reach for Asuna's hand, but Naruto stopped him.

"Now, why do you think I'll let one of my friend be taken by someone they dont wanna be with?" Naruto asked tightening his grip.

Both Asuna and Kuradeel looked surprise. "He's right, if you think you can take your vice commander that easily, think again." Kirito said walking toward them. "We'll be borrowing your vice commander today, we'll take responsibility for her security, so you can just return to headquarters alone."

"Hell no!" He snapped, yanking his hand free. "A low level players like you two couldnt possibly protect her! I am a memeber of the glorious Knihgt of the Blood Oath-" Before he could finish Naruto cut him off.

"Shut up already, we can do a better job than you." Naruto said holding his anger at bay, he really hates it when people called him weak.

Kadeel gritted his teeth. "If you're that certain..." He opened his menu and clicked a few options and a challenge menu appears in front of Naruto. "I'm sure you're prepared to prove it?"

Oh that's it! "Alright you jerk mullet! You're on!" Naruto accepted the invitation without second thought.

"Naruto wait-" Before Kirito could say anything else, a hand stopped him. "Asuna? Are you sure?"

Asuna nodded. "Its fine, I'll speak with the guild leader."

_Duel_

_Kuradeel VS Naruto_

Kuradeel unsheath his broadsword. "Watch carefully Asuna-sama, I'll prove to you that only I can protect you!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that you jerk mullet!" Naruto said unsheathing his swords.

Both Kirito and Asuna walked back out of the ring, they heard the crowds whispering.

"Thats Naruto, one of the famous duo players, and a member of the knight of the blood oath are dueling."

"You're right, this'll be fun to watch."

Kuradeel gritted his teeth and took a stance, followed by Naruto, with his left hand forward and right hand on the back. The blond watched Kuradeel stance carefully, his choice of weapons are a heavy broad sword, so that mean...

_Start_

Kadeel sword shone and he charged forward. Naruto's right sword shone and he charged. When they reached each other, Kuradeel downward slashed toward the blond, grinning like a madman, Naruto slashed at Kuradeel sword as a loud 'clang' was heard.

Kuradeel couldn't believe it. What remained of his blade fell into the earth. "I-Impossible." He said in disbelieve as his swords shattered into pieces as the knight fell on his knee.

Asuna watched in surprise.

"Wow..."

"He destroyed the weapon..."

"Was that deliberate?"

"Are you surprise?" Kirito asked the stunned Asuna. "It's one of his skill, a skill that boost the chance to destroy players weapons, he calles it 'weapon break'. It's not really a rare sight to the Grey Wardens, since he use it a couple of times helping them."

Naruto looked at Kuradeel. "Where's that big talk now huh? You want to give it another go?" Naruto asked.

Kuradeel grith his teeth and open his equipment menu, and took out a knife. "Hyaaaahh!" He cry out charging at Naruto, but then his knife was thrown into the air.

"A-Asuna-sama...?" Kuradeel said in surprise at the sight of his vice commander. "He cheated! He used some kind of trick to destroy my sword!" He accused. "Otherwise I couldn't have lost to some dirty beaters!"

"What?! You bastard-" A hand stopped Naruto from going into a rampage.

"Naruto, calm down." Kirito said trying to calm his best friend.

"Kuradeel." Asuna began. "This is an order from the vice commander of the knight oo the blood oath. As of today, you are relieve of your guard duty as of today. Stand by at guild HQ until you recieve further order. That is all."

"W-what..." Kuradeel said in disbelieve, he then glared at both Naruto and Kirito. "Y-you..." He said, earning a counter glare from both boys, Naruto more fierce than Kirito's. He then sighed and walked towards the teleporter, dejected. "Teleport: Grandzam." He covered in light and dissapeared.

Asuna let out a breath of relieve and fall down, being catched by both boys.

_Winner_

_Kuradeel VS __Naruto_

_Time: 01:34_

Among the crowds, a smirking figure in robes walk away.

"Sorry yo get you involve with that you two." Asuna said standing up.

"Pfft, its fine. That'll show him who's boss."

"Don't worry about it, anyway are you okay?" Kirito asked in concern.

Asuna nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, I think the problem with my guild are because I was too focused on clearing the game, and I was too strict with the other members."

"Well, its understandable." Naruto said. "You are the witch commander after all, if you hadn't been like that, god knows where we'll be right now." Even though its comforting somewhat, he still earn a kick from Asuna. "Guh!?"

Kirito sweatdrop at his friend. "Well, its true, we wont know where we'll be right now if you hadn't, well, we're a duo players so we don't have the right to judge."

Naruto agreed, though still moaning in pain.

"Still, even if you decided to take a day off and to party with a slackers like us, I don't think its give anyone the right to complaint." Kirito said.

"Hell yeah! Believe it!" Naruto said recovering from Asuna kick.

Asuna blinked, then smiled. "Well, I guess I owe you two a thanks, and take your offer and take it easy today." Asuna sheathed her rapier and walked away. "You two can take forward."

"What?!" Kirito said following Asuna.

"Leave it to us!" Naruto said in confident following also.

**XXX**

**Floor 74: Dungeon**

The dark dungeon that filled with lots of undead monsters, with the frontier guild hasn't find the boss room yet. The sound of swords clashing was heard in the dungeon.

Asuna back flip to evade the slash of a 'Skull Knight', a monsters commonly found in the dungeon. Asuna counter, thrusted, slashed, and evaded the attacking monsters, while Kirito watched in awe at her fight. Asuna feint to the right, and then jumped to the left capturing the monster off guard, she thrusted the monster three times, then she crouched and slashed the skull knight legs two times, then she jumped and thrusted the monster again two times.

"Having someone good make this a lot easier." Kirito then looked at hos blond friend and find him having a blast.

Unlike Asuna, Naruto was facing against two Skull Knight, countering one of the skull knight slash with his Destiny Breaker and then slashing the skull knight in the neck with his Promise Keeper, cutting it off. The other skull knight charged with great speed, Naruto quickly rolled out of the way to evade a charging slash from the skull, he quickly slashed with both of his swords, the knight skull block it with his shield, Naruto quickly jumped and used the shield as a stepping stone to jump behind the skull knight, he then did a 360 spinning slash, knocking the skull to the ground, Naruto then turned around and stabbed the skull knight in the chest, destroying it. "Man I love these weapons!" Naruto said.

Kirito shook his head at his friend antic.

"Kirito-kun! Switch!" Asuna said.

"Ah! Right!" Kirito quickly charged, sword drawn.

"Hyaaah!" Asuna thrusted her sword to the skull knight, as expected the skull knight block it. Kirito use the chance to deliver a devistating triple slash. He then jump and his sword glow orange.

"Hyah!" Kirito cried out finishing the skull.

**XXX**

"So how come you're so good at killing these skeletons?" Asuna asked her blond friend.

"Well." Naruto raising his white sword. "Promise Keeper deal a critical damage to every undead, so its quite convenient."

"What about the black one?"

"Destiny Breaker has a high chance of breaking my enemies weapons, so its useful against players." Naruto explained.

Asuna hummed in understanding, his weapons IS useful, no wonder Naruto scream he loves his weapons.

"Guys, look." Kirito said, earning the two attention.

In front of them, was a giant black gate with a menancing aura. "Isn't that..."

"I bet it is." Kirito said.

"The boss room." Naruto finished.

"What do we do?" Asuna asked, frightened. "Just take a look?"

A sweat appeared on Kirito face. "The boss never leave the room they guard. So if we just open the door, we'll be okay."

Naruto gulped. "Let's do it then."

"Just prepare the transport crystal ready." Kirito ordered. "Just in case."

""Hai."" The three of them took out their transport crystals.

"Ready?" Kirito asked.

Both Naruto and Asuna nodded, as the three of them opened the giant gate, their weapons ready. They walked a few steps inside, and the dark room lit up with blue flames, as a giant minatour monster with snake tail carrying a large swords stare at them with its red eyes.

Sweats starting to appear on their faces, and fear was shown on their expressions. As the name 'Gleam Eyes' appeared above the monster.

"Oh man... This is gonna be tough."

**To be Continued.**

**Please review! The more review there is the more motivate i'll be! And i'm sorry if the chapter bad or anything. **


End file.
